


Jun's Travels

by Chu_Ju



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 53,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Ju/pseuds/Chu_Ju
Summary: Jun is traveling out of her home-region, Kalos where she finds pokemon, action, adventure and love, but also new champion titles as her best friend Calem promised as when they were both were in Kalos. Follow her adventures in Alola, Galar and maybe even further.  Reposted.





	1. Chapter 1

Jun was no other but a girl from the Kalos region traveling with her partner zubat (now crobat) she had captured on a travel to Hoenn as she was visiting her cousin Kat, the region hero. This time though after she defeated the elite four and champion of Kalos and the evil organization of Kalos and freed Xerneas only for him to come to her assistance whenever she would call for his help. All in all she felt accomplished. However, Calem told her to challenge the Alolan newly made championship. Jun with glee snapped her fingers and agreed. She'd do it. It might just be the challenge she was looking for. She and Happy, the crobat, packed their things and with the blessings of her mother she moved to Alola. She met the odd professor Kukui, but what she didn't know was that she'd get to have a huge adventure.

“Hello cousin, let's go to Iki Town to meet with the Island Kahuna, yeah.” said Kukui. Jun nodded and followed Kukui. As soon as they arrived no one was there. Kukui told her to look for him, thus Jun saw a small, blond girl. Much younger than 18 year old Jun. Then she followed the girl with the oddly moving bag up the trail. An Alolan, floating pokemon floated over the plank bridge and soon spearrow gathered over it. The girl that in Jun's opinion was the Kahuna, looked around and noticed Jun and asked for her help with the Alolan pokemon.

“Damn it, Happy isn't here.” with that Jun rushed to the pokemon grumpily only to be pecked by wild spearrow, but suddenly the bridge gave way. However, they were saved by a mysterious pokemon.

Soon enough they were back on land. The girl was thankful to Tapu Koko. She said it was the guardian of the island.

“Are you the kahuna ?” asked Jun tiredly.

“No, I'm Lillie. Professor Kukui's assistant...and this is Nebby, my pokemon. Please keep it a secret.” Jun nodded.

Lillie looked at a shinning stone on the ground, picked it up and gave it to Jun.

“Tapu Koko would like you to have it. Because you are a hero.” Jun accepted it with a pure smile.

They climbed down the cliff and the townspeople cheered as Kahuna Hala arrived. In the meantime Professor Kukui was laughing for Jun's mistake of finding Lillie instead of the Kahuna. Lillie explained what happened with Nebby and Tapu Koko after Kahuna Hala said he saw Tapu Koko flying around. Then it was time for Jun to pick a starter. Usually going for fire-types, as in Kalos she picked fennekin and made Kat, her cousin from Hoenn pick torchic (which, was a good a choice), she decided to go for popplio, a water type. Soon after, professor Kukui gave Jun a pokedex and her trainer passport. As Jun was about to leave she noticed a boy around the age of Lillie. She approached him.

“Name's Hau, and my partner is Litten, I challenge you to a battle !” he said vividly. Kahuna Hala laughed.

“This is my grandson, Hau. Why don't you two battle ?” asked Hala. With a humble bow, Jun accepted the challenge.

“Litten, go !”

“C'mon popplio.”

It didn't take long for Jun to win, since she had the type advantage.

Kahuna Hala then noticed something shining from Jun's handbag.

“Would you mind giving me the stone Tapu Koko gave you ?” he asked. Jun gave him the stone. Kukui took Hau, Lillie and Jun and left towards where they were living/staying. On the way Kukui asked Jun that she was a bit too old for that. Jun giggled.

“So what ? I'm doing it 'cause it's fun. Besides I wasn't 18 back in Kalos. I was 17. Why don't you ask professor Sycamore ? I am one of his best trainers. Me, Calem and Damian.” nodded Jun with pride. Kukui gave Jun his biggest grins and wished her the best of luck and to have fun in Alola.

“You're right, it's never too late to be a trainer, unless you are in your 30s like me.” said professor Kukui.

Inwardly Jun thought he was in his 40s but whatever.

“Don't forget to come to the festival dedicated to Tapu Koko tomorrow in Iki Town, yeah ? I'll be looking forwards to your arrival, cousin.”

“Alright, professor. I'll be there.” nodded Jun and waved goodbye to him.

As soon as she approached her bed she feel on it tiredly and started sleeping.

THE NEXT DAY...

The festival had started on her way to Iki Town, Jun found a pikipek and caught it. She was prepared to battle Hau and make friends.

Hau was ready, in his team he had a pichu.

Jun won. Her crobat, Happy, was glad, watching from her shoulder. Since it was high level it would be unfair for it to battle against low level pokemon, so it remained out of battle, but it still cheered for her, professor Kukui was happy for his new trainer. After the battle, Kahuna Hala approached Jun and gave her the z-ring and explained her along with Kukui that she has to get on the island challenge on the 4 islands of the Alola region to collect the z-crystals.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after the festival Jun had passed out of drinking too many carbonated lemonades and being tired dancing. She usually wasn't the dancing type, but Alola was making her different, soon she heard a knock on her door. Getting up groggily she opened the door and found Lillie.

“Oh, hey there, Jun.”

“Good morning, Lillie. How are you ?” asked Jun rubbing her one eye.

“Professor Kukui told me to take you to his lab...” Lillie was saying.

“That sounds alright to me.” said Jun. Lillie nodded with a shy smile and started walking towards the beach where the lab was. Jun followed.

As soon as they arrived there were noises coming from inside. Professor Kukui was cheering to his rockruff to attack him. Lillie sighed that she was bad mending clothes and had just washed his lab coat. Soon enough they entered and Kukui was bragging about his rockruff. Jun smirked and looked at Happy, who giggled.

“I know how you feel, professor. We all love our pokemon. I caught Happy in Hoenn when she was a little zubat. I love her so much.” grinned Jun. Kukui nodded and grinned back, then handed Jun her new pokedex.

“You are gonna enjoy this pokedex. There's something special about it.” he said with his trademark grin.

“What's the secret ?” asked Jun curiously. Kukui gave a stare to Lillie, she shrugged in a clueless manner.

“The pokemon in the pokedex, Lillie.” nudged her the professor.

“Oh yes !” exclaimed Lillie. “Well, Jun, you see, in the pokedex there is a pokemon made up of something like electricity, you may know it by the name Rotom.”

“I think I heard of Rotoms in Kalos, but they were very rare. Well, sounds awesome !” exclaimed Jun.

“Wait a minute for me to install it.” said Kukui. In a short while the pokedex was ready and Kukui told her that in it was the map of Alola too.

“If only I could pay my Motel with it too.” said Jun something between a joke and a wish.

Suddenly Hau entered as well. He instantly got amazed by the loft Lillie was living.

“Hey ! That's private space !” Lillie shooed him away from her quarters.

“Don't you know Hau, when you see someone in need for help you help them. Lillie in this case.” said Kukui. Hau nodded in understanding.

“Jun.” said Kukui drawing her attention. “I have something last to give you before your adventure begins. The island challenge amulet. Take it. It signifies your participation to the island challenge to become the island challenge champion. I wish you luck both of you.” said Kukui.

“Good luck.” said Lillie bashfully.

“Thank you.” said Jun shyly.

“Thanks, by the way, my grandpa, gave me an island challenge amulet. See ya.” said Hau and left.

“Well, Jun, off to the Trainer school you are. It's in Hau'Oli city.” said Kukui and then addressed Lillie “Lillie, be by Jun's side, most foreigners get lost in Alola easier than a psyduck in a mirror maze. Alright ? Take her to Hau'Oli city.” as Kukui asked Lillie that favor, Rotomdex seemed disappointed, but Jun followed Lillie.

As soon as they arrived in the Trainer school Jun captured an Alolan meowth that Jun named Martin, after battling everyone the bell rang and she was called upstairs much to Lillie's confusion. There she battled the headmaster, soon Kukui and another person appeared.

“Hey, cool moves, cousin. Yeah.” said Kukui. Jun smiled in response.

“I'm looking forwards to your performance battling me with your pokemon in Verdant Cavern.” said the other person.

“Who might you be, sir ?” asked Jun with respect.

“I'm captain Ilima.”

“Sounds good.” said Jun inwardly she was thinking ways of beating him to dust. Jun had anger management issues according to her cousin Kat, but it was also a well-kept secret. Losing once to a gym leader ? Bite her lower lip, frown, swear inwardly in frustration and try again. But that was rare, she was usually well-prepared, something her mother loved her for and Kat looked up to her for. She wished she could find someone, who was like her.

“Fill your team a little first, alola.” said Ilima and left. Jun wished him Alola and waved her hand as he left.

“By the way that Tauros is blocking the way again.” at that Jun nodded as the bell rang and Jun left. The teacher, the trainers in the school and Kukui waved Alola to Jun as she and Lillie continued their tour in the town till they noticed Kahuna Hala and Hau playing with Tauros.

“Wanna pat its head ?” asked Hala.

“Will it attack me if I do that ?” asked Jun.

“No, it will calm it down. Tauros, love pats.” explained Hau. With that Jun approached the Tauros and patted its head softly.

After that Jun and Lillie walked right into Hau'Oli city. Jun was impressed by the beautiful, sunny, Alolan capital.


	3. Chapter 3

As Lillie was with Jun, they met Hau at the malasada store, she gave one to Martin and one to Happy, then she ate one herself.

“Mmmm...tasty. Just as savory as I'd like !” she said to Hau after that she left, heading to the marina to meet with Ilima as arranged. However, there were a couple of people dressed in matching outfits.

“Hello, mr. Ilima.” greeted Jun.

“Jun, you arrived just on time. There are two Team Skull thugs here.” said Ilima and pointed at them with his stare.

“Yo, you got a problem with that, man ?” said the first skull grunt

“Yeah, you got a problem, with us ? Then we have a problem with you, yo !” said the second grunt.

“Then a pokemon battle it is.” said Ilima.

“Fine by me.” said Jun with a smirk and continued. “I battled team Flare with success, these guys won't stop my team. On the contrary, I believe it will be fun and above all...ALOLA, dear thugs.”

“Shut up ! It's time to fight.”

With the help of Martin the Alolan meowth and Aquadragon the popplio, Jun defeated the team skull thug, as Ilima defeated the other then, they agreed on meeting on Route two's Verdant Cave for the trial. With that Ilima left and Jun headed to the pokecenter to heal her pokemons.

As Jun was walking towards the Trial site, she noticed the two more thugs...

“Hey you...what are you up to again ?” asked Jun and walked towards the berry farm.

“Huh ? We've met before ?” asked the one team Skull member.

“Shut up, fool. Focus on our task at hand, bro.” he said and did some gang signs. That made Jun and Happy approach more.

“I'm not giving you my berries, I'd rather give them to pokemon.” said the berry farm owner.

“Hey dude, don't be mistreating us. I already have self-esteem issues.” said the one grunt.

“Yo homie, give them or regret it.” said the second grunt.

“Can't you, team Skull thugs, leave people alone ?” asked Jun tiredly with a sigh.

“It's our job, what's your issue ?” asked the second grunt.

“Alright then. If you want a fight like earlier, so be it.” said Jun as she furrowed her brow.

“You must have confused us with grunt A and grunt B, we are grunt C and D.” said the first grunt.

“As I said....so be it.” said Jun getting Aquadragon's pokeball.

After a fight they left, she dusted her hands off and patted the back of the berry farmer. He gave her some oran berries and she left towards the Trial site. On her way she caught a Growlithe and she was ready to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon enough Jun was at the entrance of the Verdant Cavern. Earlier Hau had given her 3 revives, she was so thankful. Ilima greeted her with a smile as soon as she arrived.

“Hello, captain Ilima here.”

“Hello, captain.” said Jun cheerfully and waved her hand joyfully.

“Trials are difficult, I hope you are prepared. So, are you ?” he asked.

Jun blinked her ice blue eyes, her straight, midnight black hair were pushed back slightly by the Alolan breeze. She grinned.

“I was born ready.” she said. Ilima opened the gate for the trial and gave her one last piece of advice.

“Be careful around the totem pokemon !”

With that, Jun waved at him one last time and entered further in. She battled 2 yungoos till the two Team Skull grunts appeared. They introduced themselves to be the same ones as those in the berry farm.

“What's the matter now ?” asked Jun with a sigh.

“Yo, we are here to steal pokemon.” said the first one.

“And ruin your trial, right homie ?” the second grunt asked the first.

“How about we leave one another in peace ? I've fought way worse people in Kalos when I was 17 why bother with you guys now that I am more experienced, do you really want your ass served to you ?” smirked Jun.

“Shut your big mouth, yo.” said the first grunt.

“My homie is right, yo.” said the second grunt and threw some gang signs.

“Whatever, just let me finish my trial.” sighed Jun.

“No, we are gonna fight, homie.” they said

Jun defeated their zubats easily with her growlithe. With huge disappointment they moved to the dens of the yungoos to catch them, that made it easy for Jun to capture the final yungoos that was moving between the 3 dens, she finally defeated it and noticed the Skull thugs head to were the totem pokemon was. They immediately ran out in fear and informed her of the large monster, Jun nodded in a slight shock, she wasn't expecting it. However they left through the totem pokemon's area. “Maybe they used fly ?” thought Jun. Just then Jun entered the totem pokemon's area. There was nothing, but a pedestral with crystals floating inside, as if there was no gravity there. She picked one and just then the totem pokemon appeared with a yungoos by its side ready to fight. Her popplio, Aquadragon, was ready for action. After they defeated them, she got the z-crystal and excited, not without wild pokemon encounters. Eventually she exited. Ilima was proud.

“Good job, Jun, you defeated a pokemon I had trained so well.” Ilima said while being impressed.

“It had gone berserk. Aquadragon is very hurt, it's close to fainting. Poor thing.” said Jun with a sad sigh.

“Let me heal your pokemon really quick.” said Ilima, after that he showed her the z-move that activates the z-crystal. Jun would probably had no use for it. She wasn't a big fan of normal type pokemons. If you had her choose between a zubat and an eevee, she'd choose a zubat, hands down. Eevees and their evolutions where annoying save for umbreon and sylveon. Just as Jun was thinking all these Kukui arrived.

“Hello there, cousin. Have you seen Lillie ? Where could she be gone ?” he asked.

“I'll search for her.” Jun volunteered.

“Me too.” Ilima volunteered.

Some dude opened the third route and Jun started walking in looking for Lillie. As Jun was walking she noticed a sign writing “To Melemele Meadow.” curious as always she entered and noticed Lillie, who noticed Jun immediately.

“Help ! Nebby is at the otherside and I'm out of repels.” said Lillie, with the cutest skitty eyes one could see.

“Sure thing for you, Lillie.” at that Jun entered and immediately a wild oricorio appeared. She caught it and named it Geisha, since she had heard of its purple form, which looked, oh, so beautiful and charming.

Soon enough she got little Nebby and returned to Lillie, who smiled widely.

“Thank you. Thank you so much, Jun.” said Lillie touched by being with Nebby again.

“It's ok, I didn't do much. Besides, we are friends.” said Jun. With that they exited the Melemele meadows and outside they met with Hau and Kukui.

“You found my assistant, woo ! That's great, yeah !” he cheered. Jun nodded shyly with a blush on her cheeks.

“I finished Ilima's trial, Jun. Are you up to a battle ?” asked Hau.

“Sure thing, Hau.” smirked Jun. Their battle was short but intense.

“Your pikachu is strong.” said Jun after the battle.

“Thanks. I'd love to battle your crobat one day.” said Hau. Jun grinned with pure joy. So did Happy, her crobat.

“Well, see you later guys, gotta go.” said Jun and left after waving.


	5. Chapter 5

8 years earlier, Winter.

Jun was 10 years old, she was hyped that she'd get to become a pokemon trainer. Her mother wanted to celebrate that and the winter break by taking her to Dendemille town. Jun cheered and ran outside to play in the snow.

“Jun ! Wait ! You aren't wearing your coat !” shouted her mother. Young, little Jun didn't care though. She immediately fell into the snow to make a snow lugia (angel-ish). However, she had sweated through her jumper. Then she got up.

“Mum, let's play snow fight.” said Jun cheerfully.

“Not until you wear your coat !” yelled her mother.

“I'm not cold and besides my coat is heavy.” said Jun as she started making a snowman.

“Jun ! Get in here and wear your coat now !” yelled her mother again, but Jun just blew raspberries at her. Soon enough she started sneezing and shivering. She eventually got in.

“You are right. It's cold out there !” said little Jun and covered herself under the duvet of her bed. Her mother approached her and kissed her forehead. She had fever.

“I'll get you some kid's medicine and some compresses for the fever. With that Jun felt very tired instead of full of power like earlier. She closed her eyes and waited for her mother.

As soon as she arrived with the medicine she gave a spoonful to Jun and put a compress to her head, then applied a thermometer to know exactly her temperature. She also asked the hotel for a chamomile tea. Like a typical mother.

“Excuse me is there a doctor in the town ?” asked Jun's mother over the phone to the hotel receptionist.

“No, sadly, ma'am. You either have to wait till the snow melts. Or till the post man arrives tomorrow with the charizard to ride and go wherever you want.” the receptionist informed Jun's mother.

“My daughter is worsening is there no other way ?” she asked.

“No, ma'am. Sorry.” replied the receptionist yet again. Her mother hung up.

The night was spent taking care of young, little Jun. Changing her compresses and checking her temperature by simply touching Jun's forehead with mother's soft hand. Around 3 o clock the medicine worked and her mother got some sleep on the opposing bed. At around 8 o clock there was a knock on their room's door.

“Miss Dubois, the postman is here, please hurry.” with that Jun's mother and Jun took their luggages and rode on the Charizard. Then they were on air and soon they arrived back home at Vaniville town. Her mother carried Jun upstairs gently and covered her in her duvet and made her some more chamomile tea. She then went to Aquacorde town to a doctor she knew and then returned home with him.

The doctor examined Jun. He had her cough and examined her throat.

“I'm sure of it. She has pneumonia. Please take her to the Metropolitan Hospital of Lumiose City. She needs the best treatment.” said the doctor to Jun's mother. Her mother did so with her car, where young Jun stayed for half a month.

Ever since Jun was a sickly girl and her mother didn't allow her to become a pokemon trainer till her 17th birthday. All because her grades in most subjects were horrible, so she had no better career than to become a pokemon trainer, however, after her past, Jun wears warm clothing whenever need be.


	6. Chapter 6

After finding Lillie's Nebby they all met again at Iki Town for the grand trial of Jun's. Her Aquadragon (popplio) had evolved into brionne after battles with random trainers and Jun was more than ready for the grand trial. Kukui and Lillie were there to prepare her.

“I'm sure you and your pokemon will do your best. Do some of these styling moves, right, cousin ?” said Kukui with a large grin.

“I'm not a trainer so I don't know much about battling so,um...the only thing I can say with confidence is you really achieved much.” with that Lillie smiled shyly.

“Give it your best. The Melemele kahuna is just as strong as any other kahuna. Don't take it lightly.” said Kukui with a grim expression. “He is an expert of fighting type pokemons, so better be prepared.” he added. Jun nodded and stepped up and closer to Kahuna Hala.

“Greetings, Kahuna Hala.” said Jun with respect.

“Greetings, Jun, are you and your pikipek ready for the grand trial ?” asked Kahuna Hala.

“Yes, Kahuna Hala.” said Jun excitedly yet with respect.

“Then let the battle begin.” said Kahuna Hala.

The battle wasn't long, Jun had trained her pokemon, she managed to battle most trainers on the island, a.k.a all trainers on her path, thus her pokemon were strong.

“Congratulations young Jun, you passed the grand...” as he was speaking his tauros appeared mooing wildly.

“Oh, you appeared right on time, old friend.” said Kahuna Hala. The reply was another moo.

“What is it, Kahuna Hala ?” asked Jun.

“My tauros, would also like to travel the islands instead of just staying here doing nothing, Ilima made this pager technology. How about you take my tauros to your travels all over alola ?” asked Kahuna Hala.

“Sounds good to me.” soon enough Ilima appeared.

“Congrats, Jun. That seemed like an easy victory. You didn't even use a Z-move.” said Ilima.

“It wasn't that easy, Ilima.” said Jun bashfully.

“Anyhow, a friend and I made the pager technology, I came here to just say that I'm looking forwards to a battle between me and you. Hope you don't mind of course. Your brionne looks quite powerful.” said Ilima. With that he left. Happy got jealous, but Jun petted her fast, just so she'd feel better soon.

After a while they all left and Jun was left with Lillie.

“Is something the matter ?” asked Jun, who felt awkward.

“Um, you see, Nebby's home is far, far away from ours. I want to help it find it. You are my only hope in it since you are an experienced trainer. Um...will you help me help Nebby ?” asked Lillie.

“Can I do another way ? You are the sweetest person I met in the whole of Alola. Count me in. Even though I have to admit that besides the cuteness of Nebby it sounds kinda shady.” said Jun with a nod.

“Thank you so much, Jun. Of we go to the next island. Akala island.” said Lillie with her typical, cute, yet bashful smile.

Jun rested for the day and the next day paid to book out. The next day met with Lillie, Professor Kukui and Hau to go to Melemele marina to sail to Akala island.

“We are gonna sail on this piece of driftwood ?!” said Hau surprised.

“Why yes, and don't go calling my priced boat driftwood, she's a classic boat. Give her some respect !” Kukui semi berated-kidded. Jun wasn't sure his voice was never serious however, his look was grim.

“She's classic that's for sure. I like her. Does she have a name ?” asked Lillie interested.

“Not as of now. I'm sorry, Lillie.” said Kukui rubbing his chin with a grin, then he adjusted his fashionable glasses.

As soon as the boat set sail, they all were hyped up, even Hau even though he was rude to the point it pissed off Jun.

“Wow, this piece of driftwood hasn't sunk yet, we are lucky. Step on it, Prof !”

“If he steps on it, I'm sure we are gonna sink for sure.” said Lillie with a shy smile.

“You are just afraid of losing your silly hat !” said Hau. Jun gave him a sigh and a glare.

“Whatever you say Malasada boy !” said Jun. Hau laughed at that.

“I like that nickname. It shows my love for Malasada. Spicy malasada, sweet malasada, sour malasada, savory malasada, bring it all, I'm doing no exceptions !” he roared with laughter.

Jun just waved her midnight black hair behind and gave a wink and a thumbs up to Lillie, who blushed. Jun wondered if Lillie realized that she had her back with Hau.

After a while they disembarked. The rotomdex informed Jun, Hau and Lillie that they were in Akala island. Jun took in the scenery. The palm trees with the buildings. Especially the first trees of the marina making an arch. It was so beautiful and welcoming in Jun's opinion.

“Land's Ahoy !” shouted Hau on top of his lungs.

“We are already on land. Isn't it a little to late to say that ?” asked Lillie. It seemed out-of-place for her.

“Jun it was good, wasn't it ?” asked Hau.

“Um, so-so I guess ?” Jun said not wanting to continue being mean with him.

“See ? Jun is on my side.” said Hau cheerfully.

“I didn't really agree.” thought Jun.

“It was great, Hau. Land's Ahoy ! Oh, boy ! Woo !” Kukui said all hyped up as usual. Jun smiled Alola made her so happy. It was a land of happiness, hope and sun. Unlike rainy Kalos. She just loved it here. Soon figures appeared. A taller woman and a shorter woman. Or to be more precise. A woman and a teenage girl.

“This is Olivia, a kahuna.”

“Glad to make your acquaintance.” she said, then she inspected Kukui from head to shoes. “Still shirtless, don't you scare people like that ?” she asked.

“She's kind most of the time.” he talked to Jun, Lillie and Hau, who were watching. “Not really, Olivia, not that scary yet. Besides, I haven't found a shirt that haven't felt entrapping.”

“Enough of that, I'm Olivia, the kahuna of Akala island and...”

“I'm Mallow, a captain here, glad to meet you all.” said Mallow with happiness.

Jun, Hau and Lillie waved their hellos.

“Well, if you feel like challenging us, why don't you go out and train ? Akala island is full of pokemon !” said Olivia full of well-deserved confidence.

“Good point.” said Mallow.

“Off I go ! But first, some malasadas.” he said and left.

“I'll go to.” said Lillie and left as well. Jun followed a little after.

Jun strolled along one of the cities of Alola. Outside of the clothes shop she met Lillie.

“Hey Lillie, great clothes, right ?” asked Jun.

“Indeed. I will go to the ruins of Tapu Lele, but first I need to make a stop at the hotel over there.” she said and pointed at the directions.

“Alright, see you there. I will do some fashion shopping. I love clothes. Haha.” giggled Jun joyfully and entered the shop as Lillie left. After she bought some clothes she exited and headed to route 4.


	7. Chapter 7

Jun was leaving Heahea city behind towards route 4 to train. At some point before Paniola Town; Jun took a break by taking out her pokemon for a lunch break. She had some malasadas for herself and some pokebeans for her pokemon. It was her Growlithe, her Popplio now Brionne a.k.a Aquadragon, her Alolan Meowth now Persian a.k.a Martin, her Pikipek now Trumbeak and her Oricorio a.k.a Geisha. Happy the crobat was like a good mother, watching over them all.

“You are all so cute and I love you. Eat up.” she smiled. Her pokemon were happy that she was so caring with them. She took special, good care of Martin, Geisha and Aquadragon. They looked so cute. Often Damian was telling her she had odd taste in pokemon. Most non-Alolans she met told her how she could bear to have an Alolan Persian. She really couldn't care less about what they said, she loved Martin and Aquadragon and Geisha. Trumbreak and Growlithe were good too, but they wouldn't be in her final, Elite Four team. Something that Happy was sad of was that she was never taken to an Elite Four final. Jun was always like “You are too delicate for that, Happy, dear.” even though Happy didn't understand what her trainer was saying, she knew that Jun was feeling that Jun was feeling that Jun was thinking that Happy was too weak for the championship even though it was level 73 through all the training Jun had taken her too just like her Swanna named Mon Amour. Happy however, was happy even as Jun's mascot and fellow traveler, whether that be Hoenn, Kalos or Alola.

Happy getting reminiscent of all these made some happy crobat noises. Jun petted her and then all pokemon went into their pokeballs and she left towards Paniola town. There she met Hau.

“Hey Jun, how about we have an authentic western pokemon battle ?” said Hau.

“I'm in.” she said with a smile.

Her Growlithe took out Pikachu as Aquadragon took out his Torracat.

“Wow, you grew stronger. I'm gonna surpass you for sure. Bye now.” with that Hau left. Jun was on her way after her short trip to the local pokecenter.

As soon as Jun was walking a miltank grabbed her tank top and lead her to the cattle pen Mallow was working.

“Hey Jun, I'm working with these Miltank, their milk makes amazing ice cream, heavy cream, milk...just anything anyone could crave. Oh, by the way, here's a ride pager for a stoutland. Lana, my friend and trial captain isn't far from here. Go see her and give her my regards. Stoutland would be glad if you were doing that by giving it a ride. You might even find a treasure thanks to its sensitive nose. Catch ya later, Jun.” with that Mallow left. Jun rode on the nearby Stoutland and left heading to the next trial and trial captain Lana with greetings from Mallow.

As Jun was walking towards captain Lana's trial she noticed Hau talking to himself.

“Ha ha ha ! Man, I lost again !” he said with a grin. Jun looked at the older boy, with a more punk fashion sense. She inwardly gave him kudos for pulling of something she could never do.

“Are you even taking this seriously ?” said the punk young man with the blond hair and bangs.

“I am ! So seriously ! I am seriously enjoying it !” replied Hau.

Jun felt torn. Pokemon was about enjoying it, like the random pokemon battles, but sometimes she had to get serious. Just injuring and fainting your pokemon for nothing wasn't right and losing was just nasty. She recalled her anger management issues. She refused to chime in yet.

“...Enjoying it ?” retorted the punk looking boy.

“You can enjoy pokemon battling when you put everything you have into it, which clearly you haven't.” replied the punk boy again. Jun sighed. Jun just then approached.

“Whoa ! Hey Jun !” cheered Hau cheerfully.

“What's the matter here ?” asked Jun curiously.

“This guy is plenty scary !”

“Hmmm...” came from Jun. “Can you elaborate ?”

“You're Jun ?” asked the “plenty scary guy” according to Hau.

“Yeah.” replied Jun carelessly.

“Hmph. Not very cautious.” said the punk boy in a mysterious tone. He seemed interested and dismissive at the same. “Even some pokemon have better sense of self-preservation than you apparently do.” said the platinum blond guy. Jun sighed. “I'm Gladion.” he finally introduced himself and continued “I battle for my partner, Null, to make it strong. Though most of our time gets used up doing small jobs for Team Skull. Battle me. I won't take no for an answer.” said Gladion.

“I wasn't gonna give you a no for an answer. I am curious to see who your partner is that you want to make stronger and has the name Null. This battle is worth of my time.” grinned Jun slyly and full of fascination for the upcoming battle.

“I want to battle your crobat.” said Gladion with a similar look on his face.

“She's out of limits, she's level 73.” replied Jun.

“Alright then, any other pokemon is good to go. Don't go light on me.” with that Gladion chose first his Zubat.

“Another trainer admiring the beauty of a young zubat, outstanding !” replied Jun.

“Thank you, but I'm not here for compliments.” said a dead-serious Gladion.

Jun chose Geisha and soon enough the zubat had fainted. Gladion chose his second pokemon; Type:Null. Jun instantly activated rotomdex and asked for the pokemon on the field, but there were no data for it. Inwardly Jun was thinking that she'd go to any region to find that rare and astonishing pokemon.

“Impressive pokemon. Very beautiful. You are a lucky owner, Gladion.” said Jun. Gladion smirked with his palm, half-covering his face.

Geisha remained and battled Type:Null, it nearly fainted, but it defeated Gladion and both his pokemon.

“Good job, fam. You seem like a great trainer. You have my entire respect.” said Jun.

“I don't care. You aren't my friend, I don't have friends. Stop patronizing me. You and your pokemon annoy me. Hmph...It's not like me to slip up like that. I've got to keep fighting stronger opponents. Looks like I'm still not ready. That kid there. His pokemon aren't weak. And sure, it's fine to enjoy battling. But this brat he's just using that as an excuse not to try hard because he can't beat the kahuna. Because he can't beat Hala when he's serious !” said Gladion annoyed as 10 gyarados together.

“You know my gramps ? Wait. So you think I'm strong ?” said Hau hopelessly.

“I can't put my finger on whether this Gladion guy is bipolar or a sore loser or just plain both.” was thinking Jun. Just then Team Skull grunts appeared.

“Hey yo, check this out, our cool guy Gladion is here.” said one of the grunts.

“Haha, yeah, little spineless guy Gladion. Do you want your mommy Gladion ?” asked the female grunt.

“Luckily we are here for you.” said the first grunt.

“Stop ! Don't go be wasting your time. She's strong. You don't want your pokemon injured for no reason. Besides you can't even beat me.” said Gladeon to the grunts. Jun has started becoming annoyed. She didn't like them talking about her like she was an object, like she wasn't there. However, she enjoyed a little being feared.

“Listen up, Gladion, you aren't our boss. Yes, maybe our boss likes you, but you aren't even a legit part of our team. You are just hired help.” with that the grunts and Gladion left.

“He still has my respect and kudos for having such an astounding pokemon !” Jun mumbled.

“I have cooler pokemon, right Jun ?” asked Hau kiddingly. “Thanks Jun, you and Geisha rock. Here are 3 revives, I'll be heading to the water trial, captain Lana...” was saying Hau.

“You seem well-informed for once, Hau. That's nice of you it shows that you matured.” said Jun and giggled.

“Nah, I just met captain Mallow at the cattle pen and filled me in. I'm only 11 I'm not even a teenager, I'm not mature at all. Hahaha.” laughed Hau. He scratched the back of his head and got something from his bag. “Here are 3 revives, these will help. Go for it, Jun.” said Hau and took off faster than a jet plane.

As that happened Jun took her time to Brooklet hill where the next trial was. Jun had a great time in Alola along with her pokemon, especially Happy.

As soon as Jun and Happy reached Brooklet Hill they entered, the first face they saw was Lana, they didn't know, but she instantly introduced herself.

“Hi, I'm Lana. The water trail captain. Welcome.” Lana greeted Jun.

“Hello, I'm Jun. Captain Mallow, who I met at her farm told me to give you her regards. Also, stunning place. Is this really the famed Brooklet Hill ?” asked Jun.

“Nice of her.” said Lana to herself. “Yes, this is Brooklet Hill. May you do me a favor please ?” asked Lana.

“Sure, anything.” said Jun as the Alolan breeze blew her midnight black hair backwards, her ice blue eyes were big with expectation of the beginning of the trial.

“Then follow me.” said Lana. Jun did as she was told.

They reached a secluded area of the Alolan sea and Jun could see foam on the water. The sea smelt fresh and crisp, unlike the smell of iodine she was getting from Cyllage city's sea. The Alolan sea smelt just like the ocean cloth softener advertise and actually smelt. She was mesmerized.

“Well, can you see the foam on the water over there ? It must be some strong pokemon, please take this Lapras ride to investigate what is causing it. Take the Lapras as a thank you for helping me.” said Lana kindly.

“Sure thing. Count on me.” with that Jun rode the Lapras and headed to “investigate” or more likely...fight. It was just a wishiwashi, but more splashing was heard from further away.

“Just a wishiwashi. Let's follow it. Actually this time the splashing sounds more loud and more vivid. It could be a human drowning we better check !” exclaimed Lana. Jun got scared.

“A human ? Drowning ? We better go indeed !” With that Jun and Lapras left towards the louder sound of splashing. “It better not be a magikarp.” she thought out loud. As soon as they reached they realized it was just another wishiwashi.

“Too bad. It could be some handsome, tall, swimmer...” Lana trailed off.

“Yeah, whatever floats your boat.” added Jun.

“Follow me time for the trial. You are about to face the legendary Kyogre.” she said. Jun was bewildered.

“My cousin has befriended Kyogre. What is Lana even talking about ?” she thought. “How sure are you about that ?” asked Jun.

“I was kidding.” replied Lana with a small, barely audible giggle. “Here is where your trial begins.” she finally said.

A wishiwashi using the ability schooling rose with a wishiwashi helper, soon enough Jun picked her trumbeak and defeated it after a while. It was difficult, but she made it. Afterwards she returned to Lana.

“Congratulations, your pokemon did amazing. You defeated my diligently trained wishiwashi. Here's your well-deserved z-crystal.” said Lana and gave Jun her waterium-z, them taught her the move of it. “Here's a gift from me to you to commemorate this day. A fishing rod and 10 dive balls. You can catch quite the interesting pokemon with these tools. I made the rod myself. See you on route 5 by the pokecenter.” said Lana and waved Jun off.

At the pokecenter of route 5 Lana informed Jun that the next trial was Kiawe's at Wela Volcano and they greeted one another for one final time. Jun would soon be on her way.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Jun left Brooklet Hill, she then saw a small girl, an alolan pokemon, a drifloon and a couple of Team Skull thugs.

The girl heard Jun's footsteps and turned around immediately.

“Hey you, I need your help here. You're a trainer, right ?” she asked. Jun could swear she had never seen bigger eyebrows on a human before. Maybe Lysandre's ? She couldn't recall, it's been some time. He looked quite like a pyroar that's all she could recall. Jun nodded yes at the girl's question. “Then help me out with these guys, you don't know them, right ?” she asked.

“Of course she does, you numskull.” said one of the Team Skull thugs.

“You work with them ?! You good for nothing, piece of bouffalant crap trainer !” said the girl.

“Why not work with us ? It's legitimate business.” said one of the thugs. His expression couldn't be seen behind the mask. The girl and Jun were too busy ignoring him and bickering.

“Hey, hey, hey. Just hold your ponytas right there, I know them, because I fight against them. They are huge jerks. You are some good for nothing, presumptuous person yourself, missy.” said Jun annoyed beyond measure.

“What did you say ?!” said the girl.

“We are here to steal your pokemon, yo. Your fighting is pointless, right, bro ?” said one thug.

“Yeah, unless they fight in a pool, homie.” said the second thug.

“You shut your trap !” said the teenage girl and Jun

“Let's battle.” Jun challenged them by choosing Geisha, not knowing what her opponents pokemon would be. She guessed it would be a zubat, but it was a drowzee. She picked Martin a dark type had the advantage against a psychic type.

After beating them and seeing them leave. She and the girl gave a high five.

“Great job, fam.” said Jun to her.

“Name's Hapu. Don't you dare forget it...or my mudsdale will turn you into pulp.” said Hapu with a smirk. Jun saw the towering equine and got goosebumps out of fear. It neighed in reply.

“Oh boy.” shuddered Jun.

“That's right. Be scared. Very scared, 'cause Hapu is out to reap.” said Hapu.

“Reap my soul ?” asked Jun. Because as she was blinded by the sun and held the reigns of her mudsdale she looked like a grim reapper.

“Maybe... just kidding. Keep being a good trainer and we will keep being on my good side. Alola.” said Hapu. She chuckled and left.

Jun continued on to the stadium facilities. There she caught a glimpse of Gladion. He was saying something to himself. She followed him inside the main arena. There she noticed Hau and some odd dude around his 30s-40s that looked liked Kukui around his mouth but the rest of his face was covered by a mostly red mask.

“Who's up for a challenge against the Masked Royal ? Come on, woo ! Feel the thrill of battle, feel the goosebumps of victory !”

“Yeah ! It's the Masked Royal !” cheered Hau from the floor above. He hastily climbed downstairs and approached the fighter, Gladion too.

“What about you champion of Kalos ?” asked the Masked Royal.

“How do you know that ?” asked Jun curiously.

“I have satellite tv. I watch the Kalosian championship. Don't be like that, just enjoy the moment !” said the Masked Royal.

“Alright I guess.”

They all entered, Jun took in her alolan Persian, Martin. However, she lost.

“Oh for fuck's sake !” she murmured in a very low voice. So the man that could be Kukui's twin wouldn't hear.

“Interesting battle. I'm sure, you're stronger than that.” said the Masked Royal and continued “I hope you two enjoy your island challenge. Woo !” said the Masked Royal.

“How do you know we are on our island challenge ?” asked Jun dumbfounded.

“He must have seen our island challenge amulets, Jun.” said Hau.

“Sounds weird, but ok.” said Jun passively.

Just then a second shirtless man appeared.

“Excellent work. I was told you are on your island challenge. I'll be looking forwards you challenging me on Wela volcano park. The name's Kiawe.” said the man dryly and left.

“Alright, see you there. I'm looking forwards the challenge myself.” said Jun grinning with excitement after her loss. The Masked Royal grinned too and hugged both Hau and Jun.


	9. Chapter 9

Jun reached Wela Volcano Park. Kiawe, who she met at the battledom was there.

“I'm Kiawe. Student of the ancient dances of Alola and this is my Marowak. To pass the trial you need to find the difference in the dance, when the dance stops. Are you ready ?” he said dead serious. Jun rarely met such people. She admired him.

“Yes, Kiawe.” she said as serious as she could. Kiawe nodded grimly as well. Then the dance started. 3 Marowak started dancing, then some hikers joined.

“This is an insult to my IQ. It is barely a challenge to me.” thought Jun. She soon cleared Kiawe's challenge, and the totem pokemon appeared, she defeated it with Aquadragon, her brionne.

“Phew, that was strong.” she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

“Fantastic !” said Kiawe approaching Jun. “The totem pokemon, salazzle was carrying a firium-z. It's yours now. The way you differentiated the dances was magnificent. Excellent job !” Kiawe praised Jun. Jun grasped the crystal with pride.

“Thank you, Kiawe. I'm honored.” she watched Kiawe show her the z-move for the fire z-crystal and then went a little further and gave Aquadragon a high-five on the fin. Her brionne, Aquadragon, replied with a a cheerful cry.

“You rock, dude. I wouldn't do it without you.” said Jun.

“So your brionne is a boy, right ?” asked Kiawe with his usual serious tone.

“Yes.” with that Jun gave Aquadragon a pokebean and one to Happy. Then after Aquadragon ate it. She called him back to his pokeball.

“Before you leave, take these quick balls with you in case you meet a pokemon you'd like to catch fast. Also this Charizard ride. Here is its pager.” said Kiawe and handed her the pager. “As you are leaving show the barricade guard the firium-z to open the barricade for you to continue your journey. As for me and marowak we will continue to our Alolan dances.” said Kiawe. Jun was overjoyed with her fly ride.

She left the trial site with joy and pride. In her way down Wela Volcano she found a fletchling that she caught. She beamed up her growlithe to the box through a mini transporter and nicknamed her male fletchling Samurai. In joy, she said to herself; “He and my oricorio, will be a couple. Aww, so cute !” with that she left the Wela Volcanio Park. Towards route 8.

It had become night. She had took on all the trainers of route 8 and her pokemon needed rest. She headed to the pokecenter and rested them. As she was there, she used her holocaster and called her cousin, Bel, from Sinnoh. She was older than both her and Kat. It was in the family to name the kids with 3 letter names.

“Bel !” cheered Jun in the holocaster.

“Jun ! How is Alola for you ? Is everything OK ?” asked Bel with a wide smile. Bel and Jun looked like twins, it was just that Bel's hair were more purplish, but through the holocaster showing everything in blue hues, it would be unable to be shown.

“So-so. I went to the motel, down route 8 but it was booked for 2 stupid years. Like who does that ?!” yelled Jun in her holocaster in exasperation.

“Me !” was heard a slightly familiar voice, which was full of coldness and hate. Jun in annoyance, turned to look behind her and noticed Gladion coming to buy some max potions from what she heard when she noticed him approach the counter. He asked for 50 the salesman gave him the desired amount of max potions, surprised, since most of the trainers of route 8 where mediocre and had few money.

“Another ten. I need some backup.” demanded Gladion.

“Sorry, sir. These 50 max potions were the last we had.” with that Gladion mad a “tch” sound and left. Jun focused to Bel.

“I'm sure, Team Skull is cooking up something. Definitely up to no good.” said Jun to Bel.

“Minor problem, compared to Lysandre and Cyrus, no ?” asked Bel curiously.

“Tell me about it. I could be dealing with Team Skull everyday of my life. Anyways, if you call Kat, tell her I said hi. I'm off to bed.” said Jun and turned the holocaster to Happy, which gave a happy cry in response to seeing Bel. Kat, Bel and Jun where really close cousins and as best friends as Jun and Damian. Jun knew Damian since primary school and he was coming to her home to play board games and video games as they grew up, eventually they became trainers together. Jun recalled him when he was 6 years old the first day at primary school at Kalos. Then she went to sleep after calling Happy in her pokeball.

THE NEXT DAY...

Jun woke up and got to the bathroom to wash her face and teeth, she then noticed that her straight, midnight black hair were in place. The hair part was still in place as well, however, few hair strands were bumping on top of her straight hair ruining her look. She took her brush and combed herself. Then she got her back up and got up. Pokecenter stays were free, thank Arceus. Then she left greeting the morning shift nurse Joy.

“Let's continue onwards, Happy.” she said as she got Happy out of her pokeball for the day. She cheered. They started walking towards Captain Mallow's trail site.

“Happy, I'm excited. I heard that there are bounsweet there, they evolve into steenee and then into wonderful tsareena. Ever since I saw that lost Tsareena poster, I decided I wanted one.” said Jun. Happy replied with a singly happy cry.

“I knew you'd like some more companion. You're so cute !” said Jun to Happy and they stopped just before Lush Jungle.

Just as Jun stepped in she noticed the dark green haired teenage girl. “Hello Mallow.” greeted Jun carelessly.

“Hello, welcome to Lush Jungle. You have a fine team, so let's start the recipe...I mean the trial.” at that Jun gave her a worrisome look.

“What is she up to ?” wondered Jun inwardly, although she kept her smile. She knew Mallow and knew she was an “aight” person.

“Today we are gonna cook my own personal specialty; Mallow Special. Besides you are the one who got the sparkling stone straight from Tapu Koko according to Kahuna Hala, right ? You are just born for this ! I need you to find me these ingredients; Firstly, a mago berry, secondly, a tiny mushroom, thirdly, a revival herb and finally, a miracle seed. I bet you never tasted anything similar in the whole Kalos, right ?”

“Actually I had Ceasar's salad at Kalos, I know it's not Kalosian, but it's too damn good to not be mentioned.” said Jun with an awkward giggle. Happy sighed even for a crobat that was possible.

“Well, this is gonna surpass it. Go get them, island challenger !” Mallow encouraged Jun. Jun got on Mallow's quest. As Jun was about to leave Mallow, she called her back. “Not so fast, you need this forage back to put them in.” added Mallow. Jun accepted the bag. “And a little tip, use your stoutland ride to sniff around and find them. It won't be easy to find them otherwise...or in general in such a large area. Good luck and let the trial begin.” said Mallow. With that Jun got going with a smile, she knew Mallow was an “aight” person.

As she wandered around upon the stoutland ride, she came upon fomantis, comfey and morelull, soon she found a bounsweet, but during trials, pokemon catching was frowned upon, or even straight on banned. After finding the items she returned to Mallow where Kiawe and Lana appeared.

“Hello Mallow, I brought the thick club and the rare bone !” exclaimed Kiawe.

“I brought you some fresh water and a rocky helmet.” added Lana.

“What in Arceus' name are we cooking ?” asked Jun dumbfounded, but no one heard her question to explain.

“Thank you Lana, Kiawe.” said Mallow in a friendly tone. Then she looked deep into Jun's ice blue eyes. “You're up, Jun.”

“I'm ready, the totem, pokemon, right ?” asked Jun with a smirk.

“Yeah, that's why we are cooking this salad, Jun.” explained Mallow. Mallow had Jun turn the salad to pulp, and soon the totem pokemon where attracted to them, as soon as Jun noticed it was a pure grass type, she smirked.

“I got this.” she whispered in a barely audible whisper. She chose her Geisha, still in her pompom form. And spammed flying type attacks. Soon it fainted.

“Easy peasy, lemon squeezy !” she announced to Mallow, Lana and Kiawe.

“My Lurantis ! Wow, Jun you and your team are quite strong.” said Mallow.

“She beat my Salazzle too.” said Kiawe in his usual serious tone.

“My well-trained wishiwashi too.” said Lana with a small giggle.

“Thank you guys.” said Jun and smirked with pride. At that Mallow gave her the grass z-crystal and then showed her the z-move.

“Awesome. May I look for a bounsweet now that the trail is over ?” asked Jun humbly.

“Of course.” said Mallow with widened eyes in joy.

“You are always so welcoming and nice. Even though you made me do your errand to cook that salad-soup for the pokemon.” Jun said while roaring with laughter.

“Oh, c'mon it was part of the trial. We had to lure the totem pokemon out of its lair, Jun.” explained Mallow with a serious face.

“I'm so sorry, Mallow. I hope you will forgive me.” she asked for forgiveness.

“It's alright. We are all friends here. Here is a gift for you to find your bounsweet.” said Mallow and offered some nest balls to Jun. “Good luck with your bounsweet.” said Mallow.

“Lana, Kiawe, would you like some leftovers ?” asked Mallow. Jun hadn't left yet so she was seeing what was happening before her. Jun thought to herself that she'd have none, because it looked so green and slimy.

“Yikes.” she thought. Soon enough both Lana and Kiawe left yelling spicy. “Double yikes.” thought Jun and started looking around the jungle with the help of the rotomdex. After she found one, since she noticed Tsareena had a tiara upon their heads, she named her Superstar and sent her Trumbeak to the box through beaming to keep the bounsweet in her party, which would be her spoiled rotten until she would learn the types of the elite four opponents, where she wouldn't choose her pokemon by appearance, but by type advantage and that alone. Just like how she never used Happy all these, years and she was her mascot only. Inwardly she wanted to apologize to her crobat, but she was sure, she wouldn't understand. After catching it, she exited Lush Jungle and noticed Professor Kukui, who gave her a TM named Smart Strike and invited her to the Dimension Lab on route 6 and later go and challenge the island Kahuna or as Jun remembered here name, Olivia. He advised her to get some grass type pokemon.

“I caught one already.” said Jun and called Superstar out.

“Styling pokemon, there cousin. Woo !” said Kukui with that they bidded one another farewell and Jun returned to the pokecenter, to stay for the night and talk to Kat and then Bel till she felt drowsy and hang up the holocaster to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Jun checked out of the pokecenter and turned around to train her bounsweet in a whole day up to lvl 29 to become a Tsareena, her ability Queenly Majesty made Superstar an even more fitting nickname. She looked her Tsareena straight in the eyes and gave her a couple of beans.

“Here you go, Superstar. You are the best Tsareena in the whole Alola and we are gonna go as far as the Championship.” said Jun and fist pumped. Superstar also fist pumped with a vivid cry. “C'mon let's go try to defeat the Island Kahuna, Olivia...” just then the rotomdex popped out of her messenger bag.

“You firstly need to visit the Dimension lab according to Professor Kukui.” with that the rotomdex got back in the bag.

“Finey.” sighed Jun in her usual passive aggressive way. She followed Route 6 towards out of the Alolan jungles.

Finally Superstar and Jun were at the main street of Heahea City and close to the Dimension lab.

There was Lillie talking to Nebby, she admitted to Nebby that she was talking like Jun. Jun chuckled barely audibly as she noticed Lillie copy her. Then she noticed Nebby notice herself and float towards her and Lillie follow Nebby too.

“Um...hey there Jun, did you hear any of that ?” said Lillie awkwardly, Jun smirked. “Did you really finish all the trials in such few days ?” asked Lillie and continued without letting Jun answer. “Did you even rest ? Did you really evolve your Tsareena in such little time ? Were the trials tough ?” finished Lillie. Jun took a deep breath.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes and no.” replied Jun and nodded to get in with a friendly smile. Then they both stepped in.

Jun walked in Lillie waited for Jun in the reception as Jun asked the receptionist where to go, she replied that Professor Kukui was waiting for her at 3rd floor. Jun thanked her, and took the elevator with Lillie to the third floor. There she met with Kukui.

“Hey there, honey.” Kukui greeted someone in the distance. That made sense to Jun since Kukui was old enough in her eyes to be a family man. She noticed he was talking to a white haired woman a little younger than her, maybe 5 years younger ?

“Hi, love.” greeted the woman back and approached him. Kukui read the confusion on Jun's face.

“This over here is Professor Burnet and my wife. Woo !” said Kukui.

“Woo ?” replied Jun. She gave Kukui a pokerface.

“Lillie talked about you, Jun. She told us you are quite dependable. 3 months ago we found Lillie and Cosmog laying on the beach unconscious.” Jun was shocked. She couldn't believe that about her friend. Then Professor Burnet looked around as if something was missing. “Where's Hau ?” asked Burnet.

“He's somewhere outside. Probably doing his trials, catching up to old Kahuna Hala. Yea !” said Kukui cheerfully. Just then Hau burst in.

“Wow, that's awesome. You really think so ?” wondered Hau cheerfully.

“Something tells me, he was at the Malasada shop.” thought Jun with the same pokerface as earlier.

“Wow ! Good to see you, Hau !” said Kukui. “Yeah, I do think so.” added Kukui.

“Hey, Hau. It's been a while since I last saw you.” said Burnet with a smile.

“Anyhow, Hau, Jun. I asked you to come here because I wanted my wife to tell you about a mysterious phenomena around Alola.” said Kukui. Jun was confused, she made a little “ooh” sound.

“Yeah, the Ultra Wormholes !” exclaimed Burnet. Jun was shocked. “They are rare, but seldom pokemon come out of them. These Ultra Wormholes lead to other dimensions. To think, the pokemon that come out of these Ultra Wormholes are so strong that the Legendary Guardian pokemon of Alola fought hard against them, according to the ancient texts, but they went toe to toe. Eventually the pokemon that came out of these rifts, the Ultra Beasts, retreated, but they never appeared ever since. If they were real. All we have is myths, unfortunately.” said Burnet.

“Is Deoxys an Ultra Beast ?” asked Jun curiously.

“No, no. Deoxys, is an alien pokemon. Ultra Beasts come straight from a different dimensions, the Ultra Dimensions.” said Burnet.

“Creepy.” shuddered Jun.

“Not really if it is your job.” said Burnet with an innocent smile. “You can do your own mini research in the books on the shelfs.” suggested Burnet. Hau, Lillie and Jun spread around to look for more info on the shelves. On the shelves, Jun found out about Bronzong, which was surprising, about Palkia and Giratina. Finally Lillie poked Jun.

“What is it ?” asked Jun curiously.

“3 months ago. Professor Burnet found me unconscious on the shore, she took me to the lab and I told her everything about me and Nebby, I mean...er...Cosmog. It took me an entire night. She told her husband, professor Kukui to take me to his loft for me to stay and study the origins of Nebby. I have to say, Professor Burnet...is like an actual mother to me.” said Lillie moved by the memories. Jun smiled to her new best friend.

“That's...that's awesome, Lillie.” said Jun and put a hand on her shoulder. With that Jun left. Professor Kukui told Jun where Kahuna Olivia was and thus she left towards Diglett Tunnel. Hau agreed to go there too, since he wanted to see a cave entirely dug by pokemon. Lillie advised Jun to beware of Team Skull she also said that she'd stay back there. With that Jun left.

As Jun and Hau exited the Dimension Lab, Hau announced that he'd get himself to the Malasada shop. As Jun looked up and she saw what Professor Burnet was saying “a rift”. It didn't quit look like a hole, it was more like a crack. Jun shuddered. With that she got Martin, her Alolan Persian, Happy, her Crobat and Superstar her Tsareena, out to join her and minimize her fear from the possibility of another “disturbing” Ultra Hole or more lile....an Ultar Crack.

She walked away towards the Diglett Cave. There she met Olivia.

“Hey there, Jun, let me see your crystals.” she asked. Jun nodded.

“Of course. Here you are.” said Jun and showed her the crystals in her handful.

“Great ! Well, at the end of this tunnel is Konikoni City. See you there.” said Olivia. Jun nodded and saw her leaving.

Jun navigated throughout the tunnel. Eventually, she came across Hau.

“Hey Hau. Weren't you saying you were gonna eat some malasadas ?” asked Jun confused.

“I also said I will visit the Diglett tunnel, silly.” said Hau with a giggle.

“Hahaha, yeah, old, forgetful me. Please forgive me, Hau.” said Jun with a weak smile. Hau smiled in returned as if he had forgiven her. Just then a couple of Team Skull thugs appeared.

“Yo, I'm mad, wanna get beat up. You look like a weak ass diglett. I'm gonna beat you up, like one !” said the one thug. Jun furrowed her brow.

“You want a battle ! It's on !” replied Jun with a cross expression. It was an easy and fast battle. Jun and Hau vs the two Team Skull thugs.

“Enough with the beating, yo.” said one of the two thugs. With that they left.

Hau approached Jun. “Everytime we battle as a team, my pokemon feel at ease. How do you explain that ?” asked Hau with his trademark grin.

“Maybe we have good chemistry.” said Jun.

“That would be so cool. Here are is a max ether.” said Hau and handed one to Jun.

“Thanks, Hau. Sometimes, you can be the best.” with that Jun left.

“See ya later, Jun.” said Hau and waved behind her.

Soon Jun exited the tunnel and was at Konikoni City. The city was small and pretty. Jun loved it at first sight. It had everything. A clothes shop, a hairdresser's, a pokecenter, a TM shop, a Lomi Lomi (kind of Alolan massage) parlor for pokemon, an incense shop, a herb vendor who seemed to be a hiker. And finally Jun noticed Olivia's shop a person outside of it told her it was Olivias and told her literally what was in shop and that it was Olivia's. Jun instantly craved a house in Alola, Konikoni was just the city she wanted it. She hoped that as a champion she'd make enough money to buy an apartment in Konikoni to spend her vacation. She had a dreamy look in her eyes.

Then she recalled her task at hand....challenging Olivia, so she entered her shop. A nosepass approached her with a letter in its rocky mouth, she got it and read it. In brief it was saying that the Nosepass was simply guarding the shop and to meet her in the Ruins of Life past the Memorial Hill. Jun always up for a challenge as the former Kalos champion, she fist pumped and received a Max Potion from it, then she headed there with a little training. In her way she caught a stufful that she named Babybun and got instantly beamed into a box.

As Jun was heading to the Ruins of Life she came across a scientist of Aether Foundation, she could tell he was a scientist by his lab coat and his yellow fluorescent colored safety glasses. Next to him was a simple Aether Foundation employee and before him a couple of Team Skull thugs, in the middle was a slowpoke. They were bickering. Jun sighed. “No time for delay !” she thought and joined in with Superstar.

“Oh, here comes a promising training. You...you cowardly man !” said the scientist. Jun was in a dilemma, she didn't know whether she should feel proud or feel disgust toward the mean man. She couldn't understand why he was so rude. “No need to be rude, my dude.” she thought. However, she thought of making a good, first impression.

“What's the matter here ?” she asked with a sigh. Superstar, the tsareena kicked the ground with authority.

“These two Team Skull grunts have taken this slowpoke only to sell it. That act is heinous !” said the man with the safety glasses.

“I guess, you need my help ?” asked Jun. The employee nodded quickly in fear of the grunts.

“Yo, battles us. This pokemon is ours.” said the secondary grunt.

“Yeah, I was born ready to fight.” said the main grunt and was ready to fight.

Jun got Superstar to battle as the grunt picked an Alolan raticate as his pokemon. It was done in a short while with Superstar's Trop Kicks.

As soon as the Team Skull grunts were defeated they left not without some smart-alecky remarks in gangsta language.

The scientist then turned to Jun. “Excellent job, trial-goer. Later, come to the Hano hotel resort and I'll show you something truly wonderful. You are truly splendid !” he exclaimed.

“Good luck on your trials.” said the employee. Then they left and Jun continued her important walk to the Ruins of Life.

“So, you're the one Gladion was talking about ?” asked a woman taller than Jun's 164cm height.

“Why yes...” stuttered Jun in fear. The taller woman had duo-color, fuchsia and yellow hair. Jun rose an eyebrow. Her outfit was giving her out, she was definitely a Team Skull something.

“...Hmph. You don't look like anything special to me.” she snorted. Jun rolled her eyes passive-aggressively. She didn't like that person at all.

“I'm Plumeria...” she said.

“Great and I'm tired.” said Jun just as passive-aggressively as earlier, but Plumeria continued not listening to what Jun had to say.

“I help keep Team Skull together. I'm like a big sister to all these numskulls. You have realized what idiots all these guys are, right ? But don't you think some dummies are cute in their dumbness ? You picking on my cute, dumb brothers and sisters is really annoying me !” was saying Plumeria. Jun was feeling lectured and thus she stayed quiet, no matter how annoying the whole matter felt. “Let's battle. That will teach you a lesson !” said Plumeria.

“C'mon Martin. Let's show her who was proclaimed the Champion of the Kalos Elite Four and the Scourge of Team Flare ! ” said Jun with a smirk, but that made Plumeria get even more stubborn.

Soon enough the battle was over and Jun felt pride rush through her veins. Scourge of Plumeria for new title ? She liked that. However, she didn't want to harm Gladion, no matter how much he disliked her, for some reason she respected him. She was always odd like that. However, deep inside her she knew well enough why she respected him. Fistly of his pokemon and secondly of his punk style. He managed to pull that off in such a young age without anyone telling him anything not even a stylist since....”Let's be honest, we don't live in the 80s like my mum.” Jun concluded her train of thought.

Plumeria sighed as a sign of defeat.

“So, what do you think ?” asked Jun with a holier-than-thou look. “Try teaching me another lesson, I dare you.” thought Jun. She was determined to not let anyone try to teach her a lesson...at least Gladion approached her as a respectful rival at first, not with an air of “I'm the boss here. So do as I say.” she neither needed a nanny nor a teacher. She had managed to live her life in the capricious weather and wilderness of Kalos even though she is a sickly person, she managed to tame pokemon and befriend them and of course the usual things she always brags about that she was the Scourge of Team Flare, that she befriended Xerneas and the typical “I'm the champion of the Kalosian Elite Four.” thing. However, Plumeria had none of that air of snobbery from Jun.

“Hmmph ! You're pretty strong. I'll give you that. But mess with anyone in Team Skull again, and I'll show you how serious I can get.” with that Plumeria left. Jun instantly admired her opponent.

“Does that mean I have 3 rivals ?” she thought to herself in excitement. None of the cowards of Team Flare, save for Lysandre dared to fight her to the end.

After that, Jun entered the Ruins of Life behind her were Lillie and Professor Burnet.

“Hey Jun.” at that Jun turned behind her to look at Professor Burnet and Lillie. “I brought Lillie to you since she was getting lost as she told me. She was trying to avoid Team Skull members and ended up getting lost. She couldn't even find her way to Tide Song hotel.” with that Professor Burnet excused herself to leave as there was a match of the Masked Royal on the tv and she didn't want to miss it.

“The Ruins of Life are were Tapu Lele resides according to myths. The ruins and the legendary guardians of Alola are important to Nebby according to the books in the lab.” said Lillie. Jun nodded at her friend, paying utmost attention to what she was saying.

Then Olivia came out of the ruins. “Oh hey, haven't I seen you with Kukui ?” she asked.

“Yes, I'm Lillie, I'm Professor Kukui's assistant and this is Jun.” said Lillie bashfully.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't even asked your names before.” she said and paused for a few seconds. “Tapu Lele summoned me here to clean up the ruins.” said Olivia with a steady and calculated voice.“Jun, thanks for getting to know the people and pokemon of Alola.” said Olivia finally. Jun could feel the calm before the battle with Olivia, the Kahuna of Akala island. 

“I congratulate you on make it thus far. Now is the time for your hardest trial here; on Akala island. All of my pokemon are adorable, yet tough, so you better give it all you have.

It was an easy victory with a grass type on Jun's team. She an Superstar came closer and it felt great.

“How lovely ! You guys are the best !” said Olivia.

“You make me blush !” said Jun in a very cute pose. Wiggling back an forth on the heels of her sneakers with her hands behind her back.

“Don't forget that diamonds only sparkle after coal is pushed to its absolute limit !” exclaimed Olivia, making Jun blush even more. With that Olivia gave the rock z-crystal to Jun, who grasped it with true happiness.

“Thank you very much Olivia. Thank you a lot for the battle. I have to admit that if I wasn't catching Superstar, my Tsareena over here...” at that Superstar let a cheerful cry. “I wouldn't have won easily at all. I'd try again and again and again and again. So I owe this victory to my dear pokemon.” said Jun and hugged Superstar, then Happy, her mascot pokemon, a female crobat, who was always flying besides her head. Both Superstar and Happy let cheerful cries. Jun held her face in her hands and danced for a bit.

“It's good to trust your pokemon. Now it's time for me to show you the z-move.” with that Olivia showed her the z-move that activated the crystal. Just then Olivia noticed Nebby. “What is a non-trainer doing at the ruins ?” asked Olivia.

“I try to help Nebby here find his way back home and it has to do with the legendary guardians. I try to help Nebby find his home.” said Lillie to Olivia.

“Few pokemon come here. Either they are strong enough to face the Tapus or they avoid them. I wish you both good luck on your quest.” said Olivia with a smile. With that Olivia along with Jun and Lillie exited the Ruins just then they came across Hau.

“Hey, I' Hau. I'm Hala's grandson. You must be Kahuna Olivia. Let me battle you. After that I will go with Jun to Hano Grand Resort as the blond guy from Aether said. Sounds awesome, right, Jun ?” said Hau.

“Sounds excellent. Good luck on your trial, Hau.” said Jun with a happy grin.

“I...I will stay here to see Hau's battle and heal his pokemon after the battle.” said Lillie with fear in her for some reason.

Jun pressed the pager for Charizard to appear. It took it a while but it arrived and soon she was at Hano Grand Resort. She entered and there the scientist introduced himself as Faba.

“I'm Jun. Nice to meet you.” she said with a handshake that he avoided. Giving her a diminishing look as if she was a nobody.

“He sucks ! We are both humans. What's the deal with him ?” wondered Jun, not realizing her fault and how she had treated Plumeria earlier and how hypocritical the whole train of thought she had was. However, you can't change a someone, Jun was prideful and it was hard for her to change in the late age of 18. She had already matured, taking that character on. Whether Damian, Kat, Bel and her mum liked it or not. Eventually though it would turn boomerang on her, without her even knowing.

“As an adult it is my responsibility to take you to the Aether Paradise island. So, please prepare yourself.” Faba was saying. Just then Olivia with Kukui and Hau appeared.

“Is he implying I'm not an adult ?” whispered Jun to herself. Faba heard that and grunted in hostility.

“Wait. I wanna come as well !” shouted Hau as he arrived from behind Jun.

“I see even Kahuna Olivia and Professor Kukui came to see you off.” said Faba.

“I see all trial-goers as my children even though I have none. Neither have I gotten married ever.” said Olivia with a straight and strict face. It was obvious that she didn't like Faba.

“Professor Kukui, will you come as well ?” asked Hau simultaneously with Jun.

“No, but please tell me everything about the cool tech you see in Aether. Woo !” said Kukui. Jun smirked.

“Where will we meet again after Aether ?” asked Jun curiously the professor.

“Ula'Ula island at Malie Garden. Ok, Jun, Hau ?” asked Kukui to see if they have understood.

“Sure thing.” replied Jun affirmatively.

“It's goodbye Akala island.” said Hau cheerfully.

With that Faba cringed and they all left towards the yacht that was parked on the dock of the Hano Grand Resort.

“It's impressive how the pokemon hold up that hunk of iron.” said Hau.

“What are you talking about ?” asked Jun.

“Knew you'd react !” laughed Hau and continued. “I'm talking about the Aether Paradise Island. It's floating in the Alolan ocean thanks to the pokemon.” said Hau.

“Is that for real ?” asked Jun. “Shouldn't pokemon weighting it down ? I mean...hell if I know, I had 12 in physics out of 20. Oh haha, how embarrassing !”

“Yeah, pokemon have a mysterious energy that can hold up the island.” said Hau.

“Damn ! That's awesome, fam !” said Jun impressed and the three of them got in the yacht heading to Aether Paradise.


	11. Chapter 11

When the yacht reached Aether Paradise they all got out and they approached the elevator. There a purple-haired woman approached Faba.

“Excuse me, Mr. Faba...” she said.

“How dare you address me like that ?!” yelled Faba to the purple-haired woman. “I'm Aether Branch Manager and don't you forget it !” He exclaimed angrily. “It's important after all.” he added in a snob manner.

“Um...sorry. Yeah, um...Branch Manager Faba...” was saying the woman.

“I have more important matters to attend to. I will go talk to our president. Go show these kids around, then take them to the president.” he said in the same snob way. He then took the elevator and left.

“Oh Arceus !” sighed the woman and then turned to Jun and Hau. “Jun, Hau, welcome to Aether Paradise !” said the woman with a grin. Jun gave her an awkward smile as she was being over-cheerful if that was a word. “I'm Wicke.”

“Nice to meet you. How do you know our names ?” asked Jun curiously.

“Yeah, that's really scary. How do you know about us ?” asked Hau scared. Ms.Wicke giggled.

“An employee told me about you two. He was at Akala island and saw you saving pokemon.” said Wicke with the same giggle.

“Pretty damn cool, fam.” said Jun and made clicked her hands in finger gun motions at Wicke. Wicke laughed, she probably was getting a lot of that at home. Internet was everywhere after all.

“Come on, let's go above where the main entrance is.” she motivated them. Jun and Hau nodded and joined Ms.Wicke.

When they arrived Wicke giggled in a friendly manner. “Are you planning to become champions, young trial-goers ?” asked Wicke. Hau and Jun nodded plainly.

“You must be like 11.”

“What the hell is she blind ? I'm freaking 18 ?” thought Jun livid as she was. She answered with a trap question. “I dunno is the champion of Hoenn, Steven Stone, 11 ? Is Diantha the champion of Kalos 11 ? Let's see am I 11 ? No, I'm 18, thank you very much, ms.Wicke. Next time, please be more observant or get a new set of glasses, you need them.” she was on a thin line between passive aggressive and livid. Her anger management issues close to bursting to the surface of her psyche.

“I...I...I'm sorry.” Ms.Wicke stuttered Wicke bitting her lower lip. Jun believed that she now hated her just as much as Faba, who was equally hateful as Jun, but she didn't feel sorry. Jun marched away from Ms.Wicke. Hau approached Jun.

“Come on, she was talking to me, don't be like that.” said Hau saddened.

“I'm tired, Hau. I'm tired. Faba calls me a kid, this Wicke person calls me an 11 year old. What's wrong with them ? Are they blind or something ?” said Jun stubbornly.

“Faba is just mean. As for Wicke she was talking to me. Just say Alola and see the life on a positive way.” said Hau.

“You are lucky I don't feel ruining your fun, Hau. Arceus, that makes me sound like such a huge bitch. Sorry, Hau, I'm just livid.” said Jun and showed him her shaking hands.

“It's fine. C'mon now, say Alola.” motivated her Hau.

“Alola ?” said Jun unsure of how to feel. With that they returned to Wicke.

“Sorry for my emotional outburst. It kinda happens. My cousins and Damian, my bestie have to forgive me a lot. Hehehe...but seriously you need a new pair of glasses, dear Ms.Wicke.” giggled Jun bashfully. Ms.Wicke blushed.

“Follow me, let's continue the tour. It's ok, Jun. Being angry is one of the natural problems to us grown ups.” said Wicke with a chuckle. “Let's go to the Conservation Area.” said Wicke and they all got in the elevator to go to the top floor.

“The top floor was a lush yet extravagant jungle. Why ? Because of the gold details and the white steel everywhere with the loads of trees everywhere. Bird pokemon could be heard chirping, splashing could be heard from the waters as fish pokemon were diving and the land pokemon were making their own noises or just being silent, some were even taking naps.

“Awesome.” cheered Hau.

“Epic.” reacted Jun.

What they were witnessing was simply unique, since none of them has seen anything similar before.

“So, what kinds of pokemon are here ?” asked Hau in a chill way.

“Mostly those hunted by Team Skull...” said Ms.Wicke and continued. “And also these that need a shelter from nature. Like corsola for example. It's nearly extinct in Alola due to a pokemon you may know as Toxapex that is its natural enemy.” said Wicke. Jun made a small “ooh” sound as she was impressed.

“Can Aether Foundation protect all pokemon ?” asked Hau innocently.

“Of course we can.” said Wicke with a reassuring smile. Jun smiled at how cute Hau was being.

“Does Alola have many endangered species of pokemon ? We are such a small region, why would you bother coming here ?” asked Hau curiously. Jun rushed to explain.

“Kalos is a larger region, but we have much less native pokemon, most come from outside Kalos, like Unova, Sinnoh, etc.” explained Jun.

“Well, you have to remain with Jun's answer. Sadly, I don't know what goes thought our president's mind. We can meet President Lusamine now, if you'd like. She's here after all.” said Wicke.

After that Wicke with Jun and Hau went to see the president, who had a beautiful, almost angelic, female figure. She was a tall, lithe woman with long blond hair and dressed in white with lemon details on her clothes and elaborate heels.

“My sweet pokemon...I promise I'll keep you safe...I'll protect you with my love...” she said.

“She is a real angel.” Jun believed instantly. She should know better than judge a book by each cover. But her words enchanted her. Little did she know, future events would make her hate her to death.

“Ah...” sighed Lusamine as her pokemon left so she could see the visitors, a.k.a Hau, Jun and her own employee Ms.Wicke.

“Welcome, Jun and Hau. Welcome to Aether Paradise, Aether Foundation's own private island. I'm the president of the foundation but please just call me Lusamine. I'm glad we met.” she said and continued even more warmly. “I'm glad there are people like you, who travel the islands to learn more about pokemon...but there are also those unfortunate people, who harm pokemon for their own selfish reasons or even for profit. And that is why I am here. I will be like a mother to all those poor pokemon and shower them with love. Even pokemon from distant worlds, far from the Alola region and any other region,or even our world. Yes, pokemon far beyond our very world is worthy of my love.” finished Lusamine. Jun was certain that this so-called “angelic” figure had a screw loose for sure.

“Seems like a relative of Lysandre. More like having to fight here in Alola too. Scourge of Aether Foundation represent.” thought Jun. “Or more like get her a straitjacket with Deoxys designs and lock her in a shrink. Sounds about right...easier too.” at that Jun held back a yawn that Lusamine didn't notice.

“Wow, miss Lusamine. You don't seem much older than us.” said Hau. Lusamine giggled and was about to talk. Jun got livid again.

“Bro, not cool. First I'm a kid and an 11-year-old and now Lusamine looks close our age. She's obviously in her late 20s. I'm 18 and you are talking about whatever like it's nothing.” said Jun allowed. Lusamine giggled again. Jun started whispering to Hau. “Are you implying she looks like she's 11 year old...namely a child ? Namely in her 10s ? Namely like you ? Hau ! Focus, for Arceus' sake !” finished Jun and took a deep breath.

“I haven't' sleep well. Forgive my behavior.” sighed Jun.

“Literally she looks 11. I mean look at her Jun.” Hau giggled at Jun. Jun pinched her nose.

“Whatever whenever. I guess ?” wondered Jun.

“You are both so cute.” giggled Lusamine. “I'm well beyond late 20s. I'm in my middle 40s” said Lusamine both Hau and Jun were taken aback in shock.

“WHAT ?! COME AGAIN ?!” exclaimed Jun.

“You are ? I have to admit you look no older than 13.” said Hau. Jun face-palmed.

“I have a great style. I admit. With the right style you can hide your age effortlessly. Yes, yes a truly flawless and peerless look.” bragged Lusamine. Jun wasn't sure how to feel bored of her bragging or to takes stylistic notes. She wanted to look awesome in her middle 40s too.

“Lillie has a great style too.” said Hau.

“Her mother tells her what to wear. She told me so.” added Jun.

“Oh, trust me. Children would be much better if they were obeying the adults around them.” said Lusamine with an aura of hatred surrounding her that Jun failed to see.

“Seconded, Bel, my cousin who is 20, wished her younger sister wouldn't waste her pokeballs catching bidoofs. Lusamine didn't even gave her a glance as if Jun was nothing.

Suddenly the floor shook as if a giant had walked in. Hau, Jun, Lusamine and Wicke looked around frightened.

“Oh Arceus an earthquake !” yelled Jun scared. “We are gonna drown.” she squatted and covered her head with her hands. Implying that the island would sink and they'd drown.

However, Hau nudged her and showed her an Ultra Wormhole just behind them opening with a rainbow of colors on its wake. Jun rose in terror, she was sweating and shaking. She hated when Kat, her cousin had shown her her befriended Deoxys, she was scared of space, the unknown, darkness and anything alien, she wasn't gonna welcome all these now.

Jun recalled when her mum had turned the regional satellite tv of Hoenn to see live her cousin catching Deoxys while on Rayquaza. She was so scared, she covered her head under the sofa pillows. Every time she was visiting her cousin Deoxys had to stay in its masterball due to her fear. Kat was understanding of that and never teased of that so she never showed her Deoxys before her. However, she was seeing him in her nightmares and he was always generating questions within her mind.

“Holy Arceus, please protect us all from what is unholy...” Jun was praying under her breath. Thankfully due to the rumble coming from the newly opened Ultra Hole Lusamine heard nothing of her short prayer. After the prayer was over Jun stood up with fear contemplating of whether she should call upon Xerneas and if she was calling it if it would come to her savior. Finally the creature that came out of the Ultra Hole was in full view for all four of them to see. It looked like a weird kind of tentacruel.

“Are you a visitor from another world ?” said Lusamine with compassion. Jun's fear kicked in when Lusamine said the words visitor and another world. She shuddered. The creature let a eerie cry, it was unlike that of any other pokemon in her mind.

“Miss Lusamine, stand back ! Be careful !” yelled Hau to her. Lusamine nodded negatively ignoring him, the creature cried again.

“He's right, please, listen to him. I beg of you !” pleaded Jun.

“Yeah. Please, stay away.” yelled Hau again in fear of the mysterious creature.

“You poor creature...you deserve my love.” said Lusamine not listening to advice.

“Is there no other way ?” asked Jun with gritted teeth to herself and went ahead to fight it with as few bravery and courage as she managed to gather within her.

“You can do it, you can do it, you can do...” was repeating Jun like a mantra. The mysterious creature cried its unearthly cry again. Jun got goosebumps.

“Um, here goes nothing. Let's go Superstar.” said Jun to her beloved new pokemon.

However, Superstar fainted with the first hit.

“Damned tentacruel knock-off !” said Jun in a mostly passive-aggressive manner. She sighed. She inwardly cheered that the beast was gone, but Lusamine seemed downcast.

“I still need that pokemon...after all these years...” she sighed.

“A tsareena ? It's rare, but not that rare. It's in Akala Island's Lush Jungle.” grinned Jun proudly about her Superstar. Lusamine gave her the cold shoulder.

“I was talking about the Ultra Beast.” she said with an air of hatred and megalomania.

“Did you say something miss. Lusamine ?” asked Hau curiously.

“Yes, I will indeed find that pained creature. It was an Ultra Beast, no doubt about it. I will find it, I will make it mine and I will love it.” she said creeping Jun out.

“Screw this shit I'm out.” was singing Jun inside her with a fake smile to not make Lusamine understand she was onto her. She was 99.99% sure she and Lysandre were blood relatives in mind.

“Alright, we all had fun. Did we not ? Sorry for my horrible behavior. We can leave in peace now, right ? There are trials that need to be completed.” cold sweat was running down Jun's back. She was gonna catch a cold. Hopefully outside the temperature was hot so, she wouldn't catch a cold from her sweat.

“Indeed, you need to end your island challenge. Wicke, take these two to the next island. Put some employees to check on the health of the pokemon on the conservation area after the insident and let mr.Faba know that we are working on a brand-new project. Our newest duty; the protection of the Ultra Beasts !” exclaimed Lusamine.

“So, close relatives to Lysandre, it hurts.” was thinking Jun. “Makes Team Skull thugs look like saints.” with that they left heading to the docks on the bottom floor.

“I never thought I'd get to see an Ultra Hole in my entire life. I feel lucky. I'm gonna tell everything to professor Kukui and professor Burnet.” said Hau fascinated to Ms.Wicke.

“I just feel lucky to be alive.” said Jun with a nervous giggle.

“What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Jun.” said Wicke with a forced smile.

“It's better not to play our lives and the lives of our pokemon heads or tails.” said Jun with a nervous giggle again. Wicke chuckled barely audibly.

“It was great I got to know both of you. Here are some items to remember your visit to Aether Paradise.” said Wicke and handed some big malasadas to Hau that made him jump up and down giddily and a TM for psychic for Jun.

“That's awesome, thank you, Ms.Wicke. Plus Ms.Wicke, Hau, please forgive and forget our fall out over ages. Both on my part regarding Ms.President's age and mine.” some more cold sweat ran down Jun's back.

“It's ok, happened even to the notorious Kalosian Kingdom.” said Ms.Wicke with a small, sweet giggle.

“I have no idea. I had 11 out of 20 in history.” giggled Jun. Hau, Jun and Ms.Wicke laughed.

“Anyhow. I hope all goes well between you two and between us in the future. I wish you luck in your island challenge.” said Ms.Wicke and waved at Jun and Hau, who boarded the yacht to head to Ula'Ula island.


	12. Chapter 12

In the yacht that was taking Jun and Hau away from Aether Paradise Jun was trying to sleep in vain as memories of the Ultra Beast were coming to mind.

“What if these creatures become the norm here in Alola ? Even in the tall grass I see beasts ?” she just couldn't sleep and if she could she'd see nightmares. She eventually turned to Hau.

“What's on your mind ?” asked Jun.

“Can you believe it ? What professor Burnet was saying is true. Ultra Beasts, Ultra Holes...” was saying Hau, but Jun interrupted him for a sarcastic joke.

“Ultra balls.” kidded Jun.

“Not funny. These are big things happening all around us, Jun. You need to appreciate them.” said Hau seriously.

“I have phobias.” she replied and covered her face with her hands. Then took them off.

“Just imagine all the new things on the new island !” exclaimed Hau. Jun gave him a look.

“Yeah, like all the new pokemon ! I literally can't wait.” exclaimed Jun and hugged Hau happily.

“Let me go. It's malasada time !” said Hau slightly annoyed. Jun let go and he got a malasada from these Ms. Wicke gave them as a departing gift from his backpack. He started munching vividly.

“Want one ?” asked Hau. Jun was about to answer. “Oh wait ! I already ate the thing.” he said and laughed, then focused back at the malasada. Jun tried to look out of the window. It was night and the crescent moon was mirroring on the deep blue sea that Jun hoped would carry her worries, phobias and nightmares away.

Finally they were on Ula'Ula island. Jun and Hau disembarked among the rest of the passengers.

“Land Ahoy.” said Hau.

“Oh boy ? Same joke again ?” asked Jun curiously with widened eyes.

“Oh no ! Terra firma under our feet again.” said Hau. Jun gave him a genuine grin.

“That sounds fresh. I like it, fam.” said Jun as they were walking deeper in to Malie City.

“The place is fresh too.” said Hau and continued. “It's different than Melemele and Akala.” he finished his train of thought. 

“So, shall we meet up with the professor ?” asked Jun.

“No, let's battle. I want my pokemon to feel the freshness too.” said Hau and went ahead to heal Jun's pokemon, like her fainted tsareena.

In the short battle, Jun won and Hau took a deep breath.

“Wow, you took my breath away.” said Hau with his trademark grin.

“Yeah, I guess we are breathtaking.” said Jun with a grin on her own. With that Hau left saying he'd meet Jun in Malie Garden. After he left the rotomdex activated itself.

“You have to meet the professor on Malie Garden. It's a few meters ahead.” it said and got back in the messenger bag. With that Jun started walking towards it.

Jun entered the garden there waited Hau.

“Hey Hau, what's up ?”

“The sky. What do you mean ?” he asked curiously.

“I mean how you doing, silly.” said Jun and patted his back.

“Oh, I'm fine. I'll go get some tea in the back of the Malie Garden, my hunch is tell me the professor is there.” with that he left towards the tea stand.

Eventually Jun reached Hau and Kukui drinking iced tea.

“Hey professor.” she said typically.

“Hello Jun. Yours and Hau's eyes are shining did something happen ?” he said with a happy smile.

“I'm just thankful to Arceus they don't glow green, because my worst fear came true....ALIEN POKEMON...THEY EXIST !” exclaimed Jun with widened eyes in fear.

“Yeah, she fought it too.” said Hau excitedly.

“That's awesome.” said Kukui.

“I'm scared of them.” sighed Jun. Kukui patted her shoulder.

“Professor...” started Hau. “To be honest, Jun is wrong. According to miss. Lusamine it was an Ultra Beast and it came out of an Ultra Hole in the mid-air ! You need to tell this of professor Burnet !” exclaimed Hau. The nearby patrons left of the weird things they were hearing wanting to have none with the police.

“That is amazing, I will tell her everything and what you did Jun was heroic, Jun. Woo !” said Kukui.

“It was a change than my typical approach of hiding. That's for sure.” said Jun shuddering. “Thanks professor.” she added covering her head with her hands in fear.

“You better train more so you can become better trainers and one day face them with your best and hard trained pokemon.” said Kukui agape. “Who knows one day we might even be able to make it to the other side of an Ultra Hole !” wondered Kukui still agape.

“Miss me with that idea, fam.” added Jun her opinion still in the same position, shuddering.

“Well, now all you too have to do is catch the bus on route 10 to your next trial on Mount Hokulani Observatory.” said Kukui.

“Sounds alright.” smiled and let a sigh of relief that they dropped the otherworldly chitchat.

“Well, I have a hot date with the malasada shop. Catch ya later.” said Hau and left.

“Hot date ? With a malasada shop ? You just had malasadas ! Hey ! That's unhealthy !” yelled Jun and sighed in resignation.

“When people say the word hot and date they mean with humans not foods...unless it's spicy...get it professor ?” asked Jun with a silly grin all over her face.

“That was a good one cousin. But our Hau is too young for that, don't ya think ?” he said. Jun nodded.

“Well, see you professor. I'm off to route 10.” with that Jun left determined to do her trial.

As she left, outside of the garden she met Lillie, who told her that she wanted to go to the ruins of Ula'Ula. Finally she told her she'd go to the Malie library as Jun would go briefly to the clothes' shop. On her way there, she came across a dark-skinned man, far darker than Hau, Kukui or even Hala. The rotomdex jumped out of the messenger bag.

“Hello professor.” it said cheerfully.

“Hello rotom. I believe you are taking good care of Jun.” after that he turned his attention to Jun. “Hello Jun, young Kukui talked to me about you. How are you ? Enjoying yourself in Alola ?” he asked.

“Well, it's night. I saw the map after leaving Malie Garden and rotomdex told me that there is a pokecenter on Hokulani mountain. If I make it to have a dreamless sleep...I will be lucky...” she trailed off.

“Yeah, you seem tired. You deserve a good break before taking on the trial.” said the professor. “Oh ! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Oak. Samson Oak. The rotomdex you are holding is an invention of Kalosian scientists...” he was saying.

“I love rotomdex. I own a rotom in Kalos. I named it Funbun, so don't get me wrong. I wish it had communication features to call my cousins and bestie in Kalos and different regions like its predecesor the Kalosian pokedex and the holocaster. Believe it or not I still use my old pokedex with the preinstalled holocaster to call Kat, Bel and Damian. It's frustrating. It's supposed to be state of the art. The Kalosian scientists should have worked harder.” explained Jun. The rotomdex showed a sad emoji. “Oh come on, I don't hate you. I just wish you had communication features. You'd love my bestie and cousins. They are fire.” the rotomdex was still sad. Jun got annoyed. “Besides...” she sighed “I said the pokedex aspect of you annoyed me as an app. Rotoms as pokemon are awesome. I told you I have one in Kalos named Funbun. It took me a long while and plenty of ultra balls to catch one, but it was worth it. Why ? Because I always wanted a rotom, because I always wanted one and they are adorable, and I even went to that shady place called Lost Hotel and caught one. All that because I always loved and wanted a rotom.” the rotomdex was moved. It showed her a happy teary face.

“Just your programming needs fixing.” she said and hugged the rotomdex as best as she could tightly. Oak was surprised. Her speech had him speechless too.

“You really have your way with rotoms...I believe with pokemon in general, Jun.” said Oak still surprised.

“You betcha.” with that she got all her pokeballs to open. Geisha her pompom oricorio, Aquadragon, her brionne, Samurai her fletchinder, Superstar her tsareena, Martin her alolan persian and Happy her crobat cried all together in happiness.

“Wow. You really are a good and loving trainer.” he added. “Perhaps we should let some feedback on the OS of the rotomdex to the scientists...” was saying Oak.

“Forget it. Just tell them, I love it Dexxie is an awesome pokemon. Let's consider it another form of rotom !” cheered Jun.

Oak grinned in pure joy. “Great nickname. I won't tell them a thing. Keep using your holocaster. Let's keep in touch with one another on the holocaster, this is my code.” said professor Oak and gave her his code.

“I trust you to keep Dexxie in good care like any good pokemon mum would do.” said Oak with the same happiness as earlier.

“Trust me. Otherwise I'd be a rubbish trainer, good for nothing like Team Flare.” said Jun with a smirk.

“And you Dexxie keep Jun out of harm's way.” said Oak again.

“Count on me.” said Dexxie and they high-fived.

“If you need to chat, I'll be at the Malie library. Maybe our ways meet again there.” said Oak. With that they headed to different paths.

“Sorry Dexxie about earlier. Today was a realy quarrelsome day. It was really hard I need a break desperately.”

“It's ok. I miss my relatives from Sinnoh too, so it's ok. Firstly I didn't want to come to Alola. They told me that getting in a dex is good. As good as getting Old Gateau from Eterna Forest. So I signed in not knowing I couldn't fight at all. I'm rather content though that I met new trainers...trainer. You. I never knew you went to catch a rotom.” said Dexxie.

“I used 20 ultra balls. It was spamming substitute and I couldn't lower its health so yeah. It took a long while to catch it...However, I'm happy to have you, Dexxie, by my side. A rotom is always a good companion. Especially when it can talk.” said Jun happily.

“Ok, how about we go shopping together. I need some new clothes, Dexxie.” with that Dexxie and Jun went shopping.

After telling Dexxie her style (sporty) it suggested her Frayed Denim Shorts in Blue which she purchased and was super happy, since they were exactly what she was looking for.

“I love them !” she said when she went ahead to change clothes. Dexxie carried over a Sporty Bag in white over her buckled messenger white bag which was getting ripped at places.

“I love it !” she exclaimed. Dexxie was overjoyed. The shopkeeper too. Jun walked out dressed in her new clothing items, she paid.

“Your rotomdex has excellent taste in clothing.” said Jun.

“I know, right ? It's the best rotom all over Alola and its mine, right Dexxie ?” Dexxie showed them a grinning emoji. Since they had paid they left.

“Wow look at me. Gothorita Tank, Frayed Denim blue Shorts, Over-the-knee black socks, my camo sneakers and my Sporty white Bag and I'm ready to rock Ula'Ula. All thanks to you Dexxie. I love you. You are better than my Kalosian pokedex after all.” said Jun and hugged Dexxie tightly like earlier. Dexxie gave her a grin emoji again.

“Just being the best dex ever...my typical, everyday job.” said Dexxie. With that they headed to the library as they were about to entered Dexxie hid in the sporty bag.

However, the mean words Jun said were prickling Jun's mind.

“I should be more careful with my opinions. What's wrong with me today and quarreling ?” she sighed. She eventually pushed the handle of the library and entered with a guilty conscience. “I don't feel well. Time for a carbonated lemonade.” she thought. Just like as back in Kalos, whenever she was feeling weird, down or downright sad, she was getting in her opinion wasted on carbonated drinks. She grabbed a lemon pop from her sporty bag and downed it in few gulps, then she entered the library.

Lillie was at the entrance looking around. Jun approached her.

“Sorry, I just now arrived. I got lost and I ended up at the clothes' shop. I bought a really nice apparel, I doubt I'll ever wear, but...the shopkeeper gave me directions to the library. So...I just arrived here. I'm looking for a really old book that suggests that the guardians of alola came from another world.” said Lillie.

“Yikes...Karma is haunting me for my bad actions. I'm 100% sure of it now. I'm sorry Arceus for all my sins today...I just can't take anymore of that alien and unearthly stuff. Why can't we call it quits ? If that happens I will stop pretending the hero.” said Jun scared of seeing another tentacruel like Ultra Beast.

“Calm down. It's a library we are safe here. Come on, let's search. The guardians are harmless after all. Besides after all these years on our planet. I'm sure they are harmless.” said Lillie with a smile to calm her friend, who felt like drinking another carbonated lemonade. “I'll go look around for the book. Ok ? Will you help me ?” asked Lillie.

“Count your friend in.” said Jun thinking that she should start contributing positively for Karma's sake and thus avoid any future encounters of the Ultra kind.

Jun giving up looking for the book downstairs decided that maybe it was upstairs and climbed up the flight of stairs where Lillie was to assist her with her searching. After sometime searching a purple-haired teenage girl approached Lillie and Jun.

“Is this the book you are looking for princess ? Give it a read.” she giggled whimsically.

Jun was surprised. How did the teenage girl knew what they were looking for ?

“If you say so.” agreed Lillie shyly as ever. The girl pushed the red book towards Lillie on an opened page as Lillie took a seat before the reading desk of the library. Jun was above trying to read from afar without her glasses.

“The title is “The Light of Alola”. Shall I read it aloud ?” asked Lillie.

“May you do please ?” asked Jun with a kind, but tired smile.

In short the book was saying that there was a beast that devoured the sun and the guardians fought it but from it Solgaleo and Lunala were born and ended stife as well as gave life to all Alola. Also the melody of two flutes in flawless harmony was required.

“What was all that ? I understood nothing aside from some war and then peace and la la la la flutes.” Jun grimaced in confusion.

“My dad's books are awesome.” said the purple-haired teenager.

“Your dad's ?! This books seems really old.” asked Lillie confused as well.

“Yeah, it's my dad's. I know I don't look like much, but my family used to be royalty.” said the purple-haired teenager.

“I moved all our books here so they don't get ruined our pokemon. I know plenty more stories to tell you if you are interested.” said the girl.

“The stories would be welcome, but I know Jun isn't here for this.” said Lillie and paused. “Jun, the next trial is an electric type one it's up on mountain Hokulani. You need to take the bus from route 10 to get there. Good luck.” wished Lillie with her usual sweet smile. Jun smiled and left.

“Dexxie, are you ready for route 10 ?” she asked. Dexxie got out of her pocket. She also called Happy out to accompany her walking all the way to route 10.

“Ready as always. Thank you for charging me in the library.” he said and showed her a heart emoji.

“It was the least I could do.” she said and the three of them headed off to adventure.


	13. Chapter 13

As Dexxie, Happy and Jun were venturing route 10, at the end where the bus stop was she noticed two Team Skull thugs. They noticed her and reacted

“We are about to get the bus to the go.” said one of them.

“So you are taking the bus ?” asked Jun clueless.

“No, you dumbass. How bad are your Unovan not to understand basic speech ?” asked the thug.

“I surprisingly had a 17 in Unovan thank you very much.” said Jun insulted. Her Kalosian accent was apparent.

“Out of 100 ? Dunce !” said the same thug.

“No, out of 20. Look, I'm tired. Just leave the sign down.” sighed Jun tiredly.

“This bus stop is ours. Go get your own and get a room with it if that's what you're into. Right, homie ?” asked the second thug.

“Shut up, moron. I'm your senior.” said the first thug to the second. “If you want our bus stop, you will have to battle me.” said the “senior” thug, but Jun defeated him easily.

“Not fair. I lost. That wasn't supposed to happen. Your turn, homie.” said the senior thug.

Jun defeated the second one easily too, but her yawning had become so repetitive she could hardly see from stretching her mouth so much and the tears being produced in her eyes by that action.

“What a lame excuse ! “The bus driver would chill if we were taking the sign.” Kiss my ass. Even without the stop the driver would still make a stop there for the passengers.” whispered Jun to herself and yawned again. She leaned again the heavy bus stop and then Kukui appeared.

“Hey cousin !” greeted Kukui. Jun tried to swallow a yawn and waved. “A couple of Team Skull thugs passed me by heading to the opposing direction. Did something happen ? I sure wish they'd do something useful and worthy of their time...something constructive like going to the League and...maybe help at the works taking part there while we are at it. Yeah.” said Kukui with a grin. “Let's wait for the bus. It will come in...a couple of minutes.” said Kukui looking at his digital watch. They waited and soon enough it was there. Jun was yawning non-stop.

“Drowsy, aren't you ? Stay at the pokecenter for the night when we arrive, how about it ? Sounds good, right ? You can't fight at 1 o clock after midnight.” said Kukui after they boarded the bus.

After a long while they were at the Hokulani Observatory bus stop. There Jun was relieved to see a pokecenter to spend the night.

“Come here, Jun !” called Kukui.

“Coming Professor.” said Jun and approached him. He pointed at the crescent moon mirroring on top of another mountain.

“Mount Hokulani is the second tallest mountain in Alola. And the tallest...Check it out, Jun. Do you see where the moon is shining ? That steep mountain is Mount Lanakila, the highest peak in Alola. It's a sacred spot , yeah, the closest you can get to the legendary pokemon of Alola, said to be the Sun incarnate. That's it. Right there. On the peak. That's where I'll establish our Pokemon League. Where island challenge goers like you and Hau will go to battle against the Kahunas to become champions the entire world will recognize. Traditions were always valued in Alola, but is about time Alola's very own champion shown all over the world.” Jun grinned vividly.

“That's what I'm here for, Professor. My rival Calem told me about the Alolan Elite Four being in the works, I got tempted by receiving the title of Champion in two different regions and I arrived. I, will be the champion of Alola !” continued Jun just as vividly.

“That's the spirit, Jun.” said Kukui and grinned patting her shoulder in a friendly manner. “Come on, time for the future Alolan champion to receive some well deserved sleep. Go rest.” with that Jun gave him a farewell and left to the Pokecenter were she slept like a log. No holocaster calls to Kat, Bel or Damian.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Jun got up almost numb from too much sleeping. She stretched and started feeling her muscles and bones. “Aaaaaah...what a nice and well-needed sleep. Morning Happy, morning Dexxie.” with that they all left and headed to Hokulani Observatory. Outside it was Kukui, who was waiting for Jun. At the gate of the Observatory was a slim, nerdy man. Kukui greeted him.

“Hey there.” said Kukui happily.

“Hey there, Royal.” greeted the nerdy man. Jun made the connection. The Masked Royal that made Jun believe he was Kukui's twin, was actual Kukui apparently. Nothing that Kukui could hide anymore.

“Um...er...this is Molayne, Jun...let me introduce you...uh...” Kukui was sweating at this new Molayne person revealing his hidden identity “He runs the observatory and pokemon boxes but he is not Hokulani Observatory's trial captain.” said Kukui shaking and sweating.

“I was once, my masked friend.” said Molayne in a witty way. This Molayne person turned his attention to Jun afterwards. “Thank you for taking the time to come all the way up to Mountain Hokulani.” said Molayne in a friendly way. Jun gave a humble bow. Molayne continued. “Our captain is a busy, young man and my cousin named Sophocles. Why he's busy ? He is always calculating comets paths and working on innovations. So, to see if you are worthy of Sophocle's time I'll take you on. You'll see a trainer who toughened up training his pokemon besides Kukui back in the day.” said Molayne “Ready or not, here I come.” said Molayne with a smug smirk.

“Oh, I'm ready alright.” said Jun with a nod. The battle started.

Molayne's steel type pokemon were easily defeated by Samurai, her fletchinder. Jun fist-pumped and was about to give a high-five to her fletchinder's wing, but Samurai pecked her head instead.

“Alright, alright. Go through your teenage rebellion phrase. Whatever, Samurai.” nagged Jun disappointed at the reaction of her own pokemon. Happy her crobat let a cry that sounded giggling and Dexxie showed an emoji that seemed like it was tearing with laughter, similar to lmao. Jun chuckled, she couldn't do another way. 

“Oh, you guys !” Dexxie kept showing the same “lmao” emoji. Jun eventually laughed. Till Molayne talked and caught her attention, she stopped laughing, same with Dexxie and Happy. Jun called Samurai back in his pokeball.

“You seem more than able to take on the trial. Go in and challenge, Sophocles.” said Molayne. Jun gave him a slight bow.

“See you later, Professor Kukui, mr.Molayne.” with that she entered the Observatory.

“Alright, good luck, Jun. I'll escort Hau all the way up here too.” he said to Jun. As Jun was getting in she could hear Kukui purposely making his voice louder while talking to Molayne. “By the way cousin, who is that Masked Royal you are talking about anyways ?” as the sliding doors closed behind her, she couldn't help, but giggle. Then she entered she talked to the reception and she received a commemorative comet shard. Later she entered even further and found a short and plump guy with curly, ginger hair.

As soon as she entered he spoke up with a grumpy look on his face. “I believe you are here to attempt the trial.” Jun nodded in a cheery manner. “Ok then, let's try the trial right here, right now.” after that Sophocles went on some technology stuff that Jun understood nothing off, but he ended up calling it “Ping totem pokemon 2.0” and then there was a black out.

“YIKES ! DARKNESS !” She screamed scared. “I mean I love dark type pokemon, like my Alolan persian, Martin, and my absol from Kalos, Fullbuster, but this this thing is entirely different.” she said shuddering in fear.

“Oh snap ! Don't worry. I probably blew a fuse. You will have to pass an audio quiz first to open the door that closed. The trial is beginning since I definitely feel the powerful presence of the totem pokemon...yeah, I feel it approaching us.” said Sophocles rather relaxed, but also kind of annoyed at his own failure.

“If this is some fear factor reality kind of situation. I'll be so...so...so scared and sad. Why would you put me through this ?” at that Jun quelled her tears and used the bravery she recalled she had when she was battling against Team Flare and decided to fight through the darkness and the odd trial.

“I'll fight through it. I'll show I'm worthy of this trial and this z-crystal. I won't let you down !” without Jun being able to see Sophocles smirked at the bravery and courage she managed to gather.

The sound that was heard of the audio quiz was the sound of the pokemon getting healed in the pokemon center machine. Jun recognized it easily. Her fear started fading as her eyes were getting used to the darkness and she removed her palms from upon them.

“I feel a lot better now that you keep me busy during the black out. I owe you a thank you, mr.Sophocles. How about a candle though ?” she suggested in a sweet as candy voice.

“Cannot do. In the machines in the room there are inflammable materials like motor oils and more. Sorry, Jun. Let's continue, a door opened a grubbin appeared, you have to fight it.” said Sophocles.

“Sure thing.” said Jun and defeated easily the pokemon. After that the room was again in darkness.

“Ah, here we go again.” sighed Jun.

“Don't worry. I'm sure this time the lights will be up. Good job, by the way.” he tried to make her feel better. “Here, answer the next audio quiz. The totem pokemon must be upnext for sure.” said Sophocles.

“Yes !” cheered Jun. The sound of rotomdex echoed in the dark room.

“It's the sound of Dexie !” exclaimed Jun. Sophocles was confused.

“Who is Dexie ?” he questioned.

“The nickname of my rotomdex.” she replied.

“Correct answer.” at that the room got dimly-lit again as a charjabug appeared in the middle as the door opened. She defeated it as well.

“Way to go, Jun !” said Sophocles. Jun blushed at the compliment, but as that was happening even that dim lighting was eventually leaving the room. “Don't let panic and frustration take over you. The totem pokem will arrive shortly. I'm sure of it this time.” said Sophocles. Jun nodded in slight fear, but in the dark they couldn't see one another.

“We are at 50% security recovery. Answer the following answer. Which pokemon's cry is this ?” asked Sophocles. For a person with nyctophobia the extended darkness was distressing Jun was sighing repetitively. However, having heard that cry earlier from the charjabug she answered correctly.

“It from the charjabug earlier.” she replied.

“Correct. Opening door.” at that some few light entered and another charjabug entered as well, which Jun defeated easily as that happened the door got shut again. “Fool me once, shame on the door. Fool me twice, shame on the security system. Fool me thrice, shame on me, ugh...” Sophocles sighed.

“I'd feel the same. Don't worry, Mr.Sophocles. Not your fault. It's such a huge Observatory. I believe the electricity grid is overloaded.” just then Jun came up with an idea. “How about we make a soup for the totem pokemon like captain Mallow ?” asked Jun with a grin.

“The totem pokemon is too far from here to smell the soup. We can only call it through radio-waves heard in its own hearing Hz wavelength.” explained Sophocles.

“What ?” asked Jun, who understood nothing.

“Nevermind. Let's focus at the task at hand.” replied Sophocles.

“Alright.” nodded Jun plainly.

“The backup generator sensors are picking up traces of the totem pokemon. Prepare yourself. It's extremely close by.” said Sophocles to Jun. She braced herself ready to to pick Superstar for the job as she did the 3 times earlier. Since she knew that electric type pokemon where weak to grass type pokemon.

“I believe this is the final audio quiz. What sound is this ?” asked Sophocles. At that Jun guessed the totem pokemon and the whole room was lit by the aura of the huge totem vikavolt.

In her earlier two battles she saw that charjabug was using bug attacks, so she used Geisha, a pom-pom oricorio, which was electric-flying and defeated the Vikavolt easily.

“Yeah, we made it !” cheered Jun. Geisha started singing and dancing. Jun gave her a couple of pokebeans and petted her. “You are just the sweetest oricorio ever.” said Jun and hugged her.

Just as that was happening the power went back on and Molayne came into the room running.

“Soffy !”

“Soffy ?” wondered Jun.

“Big Mo !” replied Sophocles.

“Seems like your experiment was a success. However, I have bad news. Ping pokemon 2.0 uses too much electricity. If the charjabugs could assist us by giving us some electricity that would me great. We'd be able to improve the system too.” said Molayne excitedly.

“That sounds great, Big Mo.” said Sophocles. Jun had finally stopped shaking let a happy cry at that. “I'm sorry for making you feel bad. The system failure wasn't planned though. Me, Mo and the charjabugs really need to work on it though. Here, since you passed this trial I award you the electrium-z.” with that Sophocles demonstrated the z-move. Jun watched the move meticulously and then looked at the crystal with joy.

“I will also award you with the steel z-crystal since normally I was the captain, but I decided to make my cousin captain due to...odd circumstances here in Ula'Ula island.” with that Molayne gave the steelium-z to Jun and show her the z-move and handed her the red mask Masked Royal is always wearing. “Mind giving that to Kukui. It's his.” said Molayne with a smile.

“I was nervous the whole time, cousin. Why did you make me captain ?” chimed in Sophocles with this question.

“I just can't explain why. I had reasons though. Why were you nervous ? You did great !” exclaimed Molayne. Jun decided to leave them alone so she thanked them and...

“Thank you very much, both of you. Don't blame yourselves for the problematic electricity grid. Next time try sticking the unscrewed sockets back in place with scotch tape. Just kidding.” with that the three of them started laughing as Geisha, Happy, Dexxie and Jun made their way out of the Observatory.


	14. Chapter 14

Jun put Geisha in her pokeball after giving her a couple of pokebeans and she with Happy and Dexxie left headding to Malie Garden where according to Dexxie the professor was waiting for them.

As Jun walked into the Malie Garden she noticed Professor Kukui and some Team Skull thugs she chuckled. She knew that the older man could beat them easily.

“Yo yo yo, what's up Kukui, wanna be taught a lesson ?” asked one of the two Team Skull thugs.

“I only have to say this; Four turns. That's all I need.” smirked Kukui.

“You're a dumbass for wanting to create a League in Alola.” said the second Team Skull thug.

“I could take on the both of you in a battle royal with just tackle and I would still win.” the people around in Malie Garden where cheering for the professor. Jun smirked and approached.

“Yo, homie, let's do this. He asked for it.” said one of the two thugs.

“Are we going up Kukui's grill for real ?” asked the second in slight shock.

“Battle royal, huh ? Nice idea there, Kukui. You can beat three pokemon at once, huh ?” at this bass voice the entire garden went silent as if Kyogre itself had spoken.

“The boss graced us with his presence.” said one thug only. Then Guzma gave a sly smirk and a barely audible chuckle. Everything went back to silence till he spoke. Everyone in the garden was shocked by his presence.

“The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down and never lets up...Yeah, Big bad Guzma is here !” Jun was intimidated by his presence, not because he was eccentric like Lysandre, but because of his effect on people and his little speech. He was definitely the boss here, she took half a step back while shaking. Happy pushed her to stay in place with her wings.

“Greetings cowering public !” at that Jun had seen it all.

“He can read my mind, he can see I'm scared.” she thought considering to pick Samurai, who she had left for way too long sit in his pokeball. Her quick thinking had gotten her out of trouble from Team Flare too.

“We have an exciting bout for you tonight ! In the opposing corner, the pokemon professor Kukui ! And this corner, the Boss of Team Skull and the hardest guy around, Guzma !” said Guzma loudly for everyone to hear the commotion.

After that Guzma and Kukui got caught up bickering about the traditions of Alola. One side being for and the other against. That moment Jun decided it was time to feed Happy pokebeans, the topic was none of her concern. Till Kukui pushed her towards Guzma.

“What ?!” asked Jun shocked Happy was still munching orange pokebeans.

“Why don't you battle Jun, Guzma ?” asked Kukui in a cheerful mood.

“I was thinking that from the beginning.” replied Jun in a murmur.

“Tch ! This move fanatic is getting me all riled up !” With that Jun followed Guzma's look over to her z-ring. “You got the z-ring, huh ? Why even bother with the island challenge ? What the point of it ?” questioned Guzma. A grim look was all over Jun's face.

“After defeating the Kalos League I wanted something more. My rival told me the Alolan League was in the works and I'm here to take part in it, prove just how much of a challenge me and my pokemon will be to the Alolan elite four !” exclaimed Jun passionately.

“Ha ! Stupid dreams. I'm gonna destroy these dreams. I'm gonna destroy you too. I'm gonna destroy everything you care about, you hear Kukui ?” said Guzma. That's when Jun got stubborn. She wasn't gonna get shit from Guzma no matter his intimidation techniques.

“Wanna see what destruction looks like ? Here it is in human form-it's your boy Guzma !” Jun grit her teeth and let Samurai out as Guzma brought out his Golisopod.

It wasn't an easy battle as the second typing of Golisopod was water and Samurai's fire attack's wasn't all that effective although she was proud of her own pokemon.

“I'll One Hit KO you the next time. You just see.” said Jun to Guzma with determination. Inwardly she wished she could use Happy. Guzma was shocked though that he got defeated.

“Guzma !!! What is wrong with you ?! Now's the time for your vaunted team to let loose and destroy everything !” said Guzma to himself still shocked that he lost the pokemon battle.

“It was Jun, right ?” at that Jun nodded fearfully as she regarded him as crazy, but she also pitied him. A feeling of fear was still emanating from him. “I'll remember you...as someone I'll be happy to beat down anytime !” said Guzma finally. Jun gulped a lump in her throat she was keeping in fear. With that Team Skull left with the thugs threatening that the Boss, a.k.a Guzma, would get serious. Jun felt sorry for defeating him and voiced her opionion to Kukui.

“I don't feel well. You saw his expression as much as I did. It was a pity. He's not much older than I and I ruined the respect of his peers...I mean his grunts.” sighed Jun.

“There's still a long way for you to go, you shouldn't feel sorry for him already.” said Kukui and patted her shoulder. Jun sighed and tried to forget the incident. “By the way cousin, here's the z-crystal for the z-move for primarina's special move. Primarina is the evolution of your brionne.” said Kukui. That cheered Jun up because Aquadragon was one level from evolving according to Dexxie.

“Oh by the way professor, Mr. Molayne gave me your mask. Here you are.” said Jun and handed the mask of “Masked Royal” back to Kukui.

“Oh thank you ! Masked Royal is like a brother to me, I'll make sure he receives it. By the way, where's Lillie did you lose her or something ?” Jun didn't reply right away as she was giggling from earlier a grim look rested on Kukui's features.

Just then Lillie and the purple-haired girl arrived.

“I'm here and so is Acerola.” said Lillie in a way introducing the purple-haired girl.

“Is Hau in off in a malasada shop somewhere ?” asked Kukui. Lillie nodded no.

“You guys fought these scary Team Skull thugs. That makes me worry, they sound like a scary group.” said Lillie.

“Exchanging some quick moves in a pokemon battle is the fastest way to get to know someone. If you excuse me, I will head up to Mountain Lanakila to see how the League is coming along.” said the professor and left.

“Don't push yourself too hard, Jun.” said Lillie worried for her friend.

“Well, guys I'm off to the next challenge see you. Dexxie practically can't sit still in my sporty bag.” said Jun with joy and left.

“Nice, me and Lillie are going shopping. See you around.” said Acerola and their roads split. As they were leaving Acerola shouted a piece of advice. “Don't forget to ask the police officers for advice if you ever get lost.”

“Don't worry I will.” Jun laughed at that and kept going her way with Happy and Dexxie.


	15. Chapter 15

Per Dexxie's map Jun headed to Route 11 where the next trial was. As the woman before the barricade opened it, Jun entered but the sharp stones right before her stopped her from going any further. Just then Hapu appeared.

“Hey...Jun.” she greeted from behind. Jun turned around to see the teenage girl.

“Hey ! If it's not Hapu.” said Jun excitedly.

“I was looking for you all over Ula'Ula.” Jun's curiosity was about to ask why, but Hapu continued. “You see you can't continue traveling on Ula'Ula unless you are riding a mudsdale. So...here, I'll give you a pager for a mudsdale. That's my thanks for Akala.” said Hapu with a smile. Jun grinned from happiness.

“You are amazing, Hapu. Thank you so much.” said Jun and called the mudsdale with that Jun hugged the shorter girl and they waved at one another as Hapu left atop of her own mudsdale.

Jun started exploring the rocky path. During her taking on the trainers of route 11 Jun's brionne evolved into primarina and then she gave him the z-crystal. Same with Samurai in the first battle on the rocky path, he was a proud, awe-inspiring and lofty Talonflame to which she gave a flame z-crystal.

Eventually Jun reached route 13 where she met with Hau.

“Jun !” he called out cheerfully as usual.

“Hey Hau, what's up ?” asked Jun casually.

“I heard you helped captain Sophocles with his project. Pretty cool. Here are is max potion to assist with the next trial. I found two so I thought I'd share. Ya know, sharing is caring.” said Hau.

“Thoughtful of you, Hau. Thanks. Remind me to treat you malasadas once we get to a shop.” said Jun cheerfully this time as well.

“You only have one volume, don't you ? Haven't you ever heard the expression that silence is golden ?” said Gladion angrily coming out of a motel.

“Wow, someone woke up moody.” murmured Jun.

“Oh Tapu Koko ! He's back !” said Hau frightened.

“Don't you mean Arceus ?” whispered Jun under her breath. She wasn't heard for the better in her opinion. She didn't meant to trigger Hau.

“Listen, Team Skull is looking for a pokemon called cosmog...Do you know anything ?” asked Gladion grimly.

Jun pulled a pokerface.

“What ? Really now, what ?” asked Hau. “We wouldn't tell you if we knew.” said Hau. Cold sweat was running down Jun's back, she was scared.

“So you do know something. Look cosmog isn't even a strong pokemon. But it has the potential to summon pokemon so terrifyingly strong that you don't even know. If something like that happened, it would be a disaster for Alola...” Jun was barely keeping her pokerface, she wouldn't rat out her best friend, Lillie, she was still still sweating nervously at all that Gladion just said.

“Seriously ? An actual disaster ? What should we do ?” asked Hau concerned.

“Protect it ! If you do know where Cosmog is or if you do find anything out...just keep it safe ! I know I might be working for Team Skull right now, so you may not trust me or care but...I'm going to tell you this just once. You have to protect cosmog...no matter what !” said Gladion and took some steps away. With his back still turned to Jun and Hau he spoke again. Jun could barely believe what she was listening. “I still don't even understand how Team Skull found out about cosmog in the first place.” finished Gladion.

“If it can summon dangerous pokemon then it is dangerous itself.” Jun pointed out.

“I don't understand. Don't just leave us hanging !” Hau urged Gladion for more clues. With that Gladion left.

“He successfully is a riddle.” said Jun in as a respectful way as she could.

“Jun.” called Hau. “If Team Skull is looking for cosmog, is Lillie gonna be ok ?” he asked worried.

“I'm afraid not, but I'm willing to fight them to the last drop of my courage. Even though Guzma is rather unnerving.” said Jun with a sigh. Memories of their meeting came to her mind and how she pitied him when he seemed mad to himself. She felt bad to herself, but this had to do with Lillie. Hau didn't seem to what Jun was saying so he said his thing instead.

“I will do the next trial, complete the island challenge, become champion and show Tapu Koko my strength to become the next Kahuna and show everyone my strength.” said Hau.

“Cue evil laughter. Anyhow, I'm gonna become champion and become famous in Alola as well as in Kalos ealier. My legend will spread everywhere !” said Jun with a fist pump.

“We can both become champions.” said Hau.

“How can this happen ? There can only be one champion ?” asked Jun bewildered.

“Yeah, I guess you are right...but I will become the Melemele Kahuna and nothing and noone will stop me from my goal.” said Hau determined. Jun tousled the shorter boy's hair.

Soon enough Jun entered Tapu Village but nothing was there so she continued onwards towards the Aether House. When she entered she noticed Hau entering right after her and a couple of kids with a yungoos yelling “Attack.” vividly.

“Stupid kids. Remind me not to have any. Yuck.” said Jun passive aggressively. Hau was intimidated.

“Attack ?! What ? Why ?” he wondered frightened.

“We will defend our home while Acerola is gone.” said the girl.

“Yeah, shoo shoo strangers. Go away or our yungoos will smash you.” said the boy.

“I'd pay a gazillion dollars to see that level 10 yungoos take on Superstar and smash me.” snickered Jun in the same tone as earlier.

“Meanie !” said the girl.

“Fight me!” said Jun with a grim look.

The preschooler got an elekid, which Jun defeated easily with Superstar the tsareena.

“I'm only a kid you know.” complained the boy

“It was only a battle you know. Don't start crying and asking for your mama you know.” said Jun sarcastically. The boy puffed his cheeks and looked away. Jun roared with laughter.

“I won, why is the yungoos still biting me ?” asked Hau, who had defeated the girl.

“Anyhow, GG, kid.” said Jun plainly, rather bored and trying to suppress her anger that a 6 year old had a level 30 elekid, what's next ? A 6 year old with a level 90 salamence ? She was thinking.

“GG ?” asked the boy.

“Good game.” said Jun embarrassed at the silly internet things she was looking before she was going to sleep. “It means nice battle. Peace.” said Jun.

“Thank you.” said the boy with a smile. The paleness not abandoning Jun's face due to the massive stupid thing she had just said.

Acerola just entered and with her singsong voice she greeted everyone. “I'm back everyone~” she said.

“Hi Acerola. Where's Lillie ?” asked Jun and Hau in unison after all what Gladion had told them.

“She is with Hapu. Phew ! Seems like I finished shopping on time. Anynone up for a captain's trial ?” asked Acerola.

“You are a captain ?” asked Hau curiously.

“I had guessed it. You all bear the same golden jewelery.” said Jun and tried to give a brofist to Hau, who still couldn't believe it.

“Well, if you want we can go now to the abandoned supermarket where my trial is.” said Acerola. Jun shuddered.

“Sounds pretty creepy.” replied Jun.

“Haha, I'm a huge fun of ghost pokemon is all.” she shrugged innocently.

“Well, gotta talk to the kids for a second. Meet you outside, ok ?” asked Acerola. Jun confirmed it with a nod.

As soon as Jun exited Lillie and a Team Skull thug were arguing vividly. Lillie was scared. What Gladion was saying was coming true it seemed.

“Gimme your pokemon and no one gets harmed, yo.” said the thug and threw some gang signs.

“Hold it.” said Jun and rushed between Lillie and him.

“You will take Lillie over my dead body. My pokemon are trained well enough. You are going nowhere with this plan. I can assure you.” said Jun with a smirk.

“Bring it on. I'm not scared of some trainer acting the hero without a cape. You're lame.” he said. Jun furrowed her brow.

Soon enough the thug left after he was beaten by Jun.

“Jun thank you. I just wanted to wander around on my own to see what it is like to be a trainer so me and Hapu separated and then Nebby got out of the bag and the thug saw that. I'm truly thankful. So should you Nebby.” said Lillie, a small cute sound was heard from withing the bag.

“I would do everything I can for a friend. You know that already.” said Jun and hugged Lillie. Lillie hugged back. “We are like best friends. Right ?” asked Jun.

Lillie nodded moved by her friend.

“Oh ! I nearly forgot I got you these 5 Luxury balls as a gift. It was just on the spur of the moment thing. I saw them and I thought you'd need them.” said Lillie with her bashful grin.

“You are the best, but I don't need items to have you as my friend. You always do something and I feel like I owe you. Either that is healing my pokemon or bringing me gifts like Hau. I thank you both so much.” after that Jun cleared her throat and yelled. “Thank you, Hau as well.” Hau inside the Aether House was confused.

That moment Acerola walked out.

“Hi there Lillie. You seem tired.” said Acerola.

“I wouldn't mind a little sleep right now.” said Lillie.

“Sure, go take a nap inside.” said Acerola. “Don't slack off, Jun. You're with me to the trial site.” with that Jun was off after waving to Lillie.

Acerola went to the trial site first. Jun second and Happy was feeling uneasy.

“Hey. Let me explain you the trial, the rules are simple; take photos of the ghost type pokemon inside the abandoned supermarket and eventually take a photo of the totem ghost type pokemon, which you will eventually have to fight. Let me add a filter to your poke finder so it will be able to take photos of the ghost pokemon.” said Acerola. Dexxie flew out of the sporty bag and into Acerola's waiting hands. After he got tuned up. He just floated casually.

“You know rotom is ghost type too.” said Acerola.

“I know, ghost/electric.” said Jun. With that she entered.

Jun was scared as it was dark inside due to the fact that the windows where closed shut with planks. Weird phenomena took place, like moving conveyor belts, shaking shopping carts, and floating plushies. Jun took pictures of the pokemon there and eventually reached the end, which was an abandoned elevator. She entered and the door got locked behind her.

“Oh shit. This can't be any good, Happy.” at that Dexxie fired the poke finder himself. “Good going, Dexxie, let's get this over with.” with that she noticed a pikachu-like pokemon, who's cry sounded like an eerie curse. Jun hair stood on end in fear of that creature's cry.

“I'm paying now for all my sins. Am I not ? Oh dear Arceus have mercy.” said Jun worried. “I should have treated the kids better...but I hate kids.” sighed Jun again. The odd pokemon hissed again.

She got Martin out, the Alolan persian, which had a dark typing, but he fainted due to a play rough, which was a fairy type attack. She decided to use Aquadragon, her primarina. She had already lowered the health of the totem mimikyu so know she used the z-move of primarina and it fainted.

“Phew !” she sighed and wiped her sweat off her forehead. With that she exited the trial site where Acerola checked the photos.

“You caught Mimikyu on photo. Not perfect, but not trash either. Good job.” said Acerola. Jun gave here two thumbs up.

“It was pretty scary in there I admit. I dislike darkness, but not dark places. My poor Alolan persian fainted as we were trying to defeat the totem Mimikyu.” said Jun.

“Well, then let me be fast so you can hurry to the pokecenter. This is the ghostium-z.” said Acerola and gave Jun the z-crystal. Then she did the z-move. Jun nodded and rushed her fainted persian to the pokecenter after greeting Acerola. It was night and she stayed there for the night. Her persian had become better and had curled up at her feet.

“Good night, Martin.” said Jun to Martin. He meowed cheerfully. She petted him and he purred with that she slept.


	16. Chapter 16

Jun woke up and inwardly made a small prayer to Arceus for getting through the trial alive along with her pokemon making a promise she wouldn't keep that she would be kind. She knew she wouldn't be keeping it but she thought she'd try. She also prayed that Lillie and Hau would be well along with Nebby. She then petted her alolan persian and put him back to his pokeball after he woke up.

“Another day another mission to be the best I can.” she said with a smile and walked out of the pokecenter of Tapu Village and towards the Aether House and probably walk past it.

As soon as as she was approaching Aether House she noticed Plumeria and a couple of thugs. She didn't like the look of the situation and she recalled that Lillie was inside yesterday. She rushed closer with as silent steps as she could.

Plumeria was glaring at her and and Acerola with Hau who happened to be there.

“Back so soon, hmm ? I wasn't expecting you just yet. It takes these dumb grunts way too long to deal with all of you...So I guess it's my turn now ! What ? I told you before. Next time you get in out way, I'm not holding anything back !” said Plumeria angrily.

Jun remembered her morning prayer and decided to be nicer so she didn't say anything she just chose Samurai to fight. Plumeria's pokemon went down with ease.

“Hmmph. Guess you are pretty tough. Now I understand why my grunts waste so much time battling you. But if you want us to return the pokemon, then you'll have to come to us. Alone. The boss is dying to meet you, hmmph ! See you at our base in Po Town !” with that Plumeria and the thugs left doing gang signs.

Hau was saddened by the situation as Acerola was worried.

“Guy ! Are you ok ?!” she called out and went in the Aether House were Lillie was inside.

“My...my yungoos.” cried the girl.

“Stealing pokemon isn't neat at all. Right, Happy ?” Happy flied around affirmatively. “I would be devastated if that happened to me.” murmured Jun just thinking of Happy or any other pokemon being taken from her.

“That's unforgivable. I can't believe that Team Skull did something clever for once.” said Acerola exasperated.

“If we want to get the pokemon back, does that mean that Jun has to go to Po town all alone with no backup ? Not fair !” said Hau also exasperated.

“It's the least I can do for mistreating the kids here. Haven't you heard Hau ? Hubris-Ate-Nemesis-Tisis.” said Jun.

“What does that even mean ?” asked Hau.

“Hubris is arrogance, Ate is delusion, Nemesis is retribution against those that commit arrogance, and finally Tisis is vengeance...my maternal grandpa taught me that.” said Jun and scratched the back of her head.

“Wow, you Kalosian people are clever.” said Hau.

“Are we really ?” asked Jun with the same silly smile still scratching the back of her head.

“Anyhow, back at the task at hand. Po town is a dangerous place. It's Team Skull's private playground.” said Acerola. The preschooler girl gave Jun a rare candy.

“That's for bringing back my yungoos in advance.” she said. Jun nodded and with that she left.

As she was walking she notice she couldn't continue with walking and notice a man with a sharpedo ride, from whom she bough it for 40k, a little less than half of her money. She went across and continued her journey.


	17. Chapter 17

With her new Sharpedo ride that Jun bought for 40k pokedollars she went through a small sea path to head to the other side where Po town was. There she ended up in Route 16 where there was a Pokecenter where she rested her tired from the random pokemon trainer battles her pokemon. Happy her mascot always cheerful by her side as always. With that they moved on to what seemed to be a red flower field where they picked red nectar for Geisha which was given to her to change color and form to the Baile form and learn revelation dance.

“You look stunning, Geisha. From the simple Pom-Pom oricorio you were now you truly look spectacular. Though I have to admit, I'm looking forwards to your Sensu style.” said Jun and Geisha danced joyfully. Geisha being level 39 with a few battles she soon became level 40 and learned Revelation Dance and and stayed Baile style and Jun planned for her to stay Baile style till they'd find purple nectar.

Geisha and Jun walked further down the path till they defeated all the trainers in the path and returned at the beginning where the man at the start promised a reward or answer, Jun wasn't paying full attention she was just excited at whatever the man had to give, maybe a cool new pokemon as a gift ? Anyways Jun returned defeating everyone in the path and awaited what the man would give, which was a battle for a flame orb, which Jun had no idea how to use, but Damian her best friend told her it gives the holding pokemon burn status, so she held on to it and waited to sell it later on so she didn't want to anger the man, as he seemed to appreciate the item greatly.

Eventually Jun and Happy and the rest of the team reached Route 17 where there was a small police department. Jun rubbed her chin in curiosity. She entered but all over the offices where Alolan Meowths like her Martin. She then exited and walked further down the route towards Po Town. As Jun was riding through Po Town she faced some Skull Team thugs, but as she faced the walls of Po Town she came face to face with a couple of Team Skull thugs.

“Yo, what's up ? You wanna join Team Skull ?” asked the male thug.

“Hold up... Is that a Z-Ring ?” said the female thug.

“For real ?! You're actually on the island challenge ?” said the male thug again surprised with Jun.

“All right then... I get it..” said the female thug with a sigh. “Came to laugh at us losers who gave up on the island challenge, huh ?” she retorted with hatred.

“You showed up so suddenly and got the nerve to laugh at me ?!” said the male thug obviously annoyed beyond measure. That's when the battle between the two thugs and Jun started.

Jun won easily with her Martin (Alolan Persian, dark type) and Aquadragon the Primarina (water and fairy type). With that the thugs left and after them came an old man from behind Jun.

“You there, girl.” he said.

“Yikes ! You scared me.” said Jun in a low voice.

“Do you have a death wish ? Do you really want to get in Po Town ? Have you thought this through ?” asked the old man.

“Yeah. I'm not scared of some thugs ! Hrmph !” said Jun pridefully but then stealing a look at the old man. He looked so caring. Maybe she had to listen to his advice ? Nah, she was Jun, the champion of Kalos. What if Professor Sycamore was here watching this scene unfold. He'd be disappointed at her lack of bravery.

“Girl, you better be ready to get through these gates. Either you are ready to live as Team Skull or take on Team Skull. The choice is only yours.” said the old man. Jun gulped the lump in her throat and heard the old man and what he had to say.

“Are you listening to what I'm saying ?” he asked. Jun nodded in dead silence like those in the movies of the cinemas. “Yes.” she then dared to say in respect to her elder. He seemed so grim.

“So if you are ready I have nothing to do but let you in.” he said and unlocked the gates for Jun to get in.

“I guess you have your reasons for doing this.” he said with a hopeful smile looking at Jun's z-ring. Then he looked at Jun's ice-blue eyes. “I have my own reasons for letting you in. If you don't make it. I will make sure your remains make it back home.” he said just as grimly as earlier.

Jun entered Po Town. It seemed to be the only stormy place of Alola through such a summery and cheerful place. She walked around more, only dead silence and desolation. Jun was afraid of her weak immune system and her lack of jacket. Dexxie, her rotomdex, looked at her being worried.

“Is there something wrong ?”

“I'm worried, I'll get ill with that weather. I mean rain can be fun, but only when you lay in your bed under your duvet.” said Jun and walked further in.

Eventually she reached a barricade. The thugs didn't seem willing to let her in. The weather matched Jun's mood. She had her blues. So she didn't take them on with her passive-aggressiveness so she found a way under a bush of a villa nearby getting her black gothoritta t-shirt dirty.

“Oh damn !” she cursed and started taking up every thug she spotted eventually reaching a huge mansion in the back, which she guessed was Guzma's. Who else's could it be after all ?

She soon entered. The mansion smelled graffiti spray at parts, but mostly mould. She walked further. The placed was the definition of destroyed. Random crates thrown around, graffiti spray bottles, and broken vases all around with random chairs and where she guessed the thugs would sit when they wouldn't attempt to steal bus stops. When Jun recalled that she couldn't stop laughing inwardly, which ended up in a hiccup. She drunk some water from her sporty white bag and walked in the rooms, in some thugs where sleeping in others female thugs were arguing. Jun looked at Happy disappointedly. During the whole search and rescue mission of Jun's she was finding several small pieces of paper with codes of them, she read them, but she paid them not much mind. Eventually she got up the stairs where a huge chandelier was broken upon the floor.

“How in the world did this happen ?” she wondered in as a low voice as she could. She shook her face slightly and kept walking on at the left side of the stairs, which was free. “Damn, this place is horrid !” thought Jun and kept walking around the messy place.

After fighting some more thugs, she eventually reached the main room. It was guarded by another thug, who asked for the passwords.

“If you wish yo meet with master Guzma then you have to give me the three passwords. Do you know them ?” he said bossily.

“Um...sure.” said Jun with a silly smile. She had her happy-go-lucky attitude, but not really, only on the cover. “ Tapu Cocoa, Beat Up and Golisopod.”

“Are you sure about that ?” asked the goon.

“Yes.” replied Jun carelessly.

“You can't enter.” said the goon.

“Did I say something wrong ?” asked Jun worried that her search and rescue mission would go to waste.

“I can't answer.” said the goon. Just then Jun recalled the paper that all thugs replied with a hearty no.

“May I try again ?” asked Jun. The goon nodded.

“Tapu Cocoa, Beat Up, Golispod.” she said.

“Are you sure about that ?” he asked.

“No.” she said with a smirk.

“Hahaha, yeah, get in, girl.” said the goon.

Jun walked through the roof path to back in the mansion since the stairs were not functioning due to the fallen chandelier. However, soon enough with that small trip she was at Guzma's room. Guzma was standing before his armchair/throne annoyed.

“The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up... Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here !” with that Jun approached slightly scared with the introduction of himself. However, the fact that she met him before lightened the situation a bit. Guzma continued.

“I don't really like you, Jun, but at least this is a change of pace. It's not every day someone comes straight to me for a beating!” Guzma said passionately.

“Guzma.” said Jun with a gulp of fear in her voice. “I'm here for the pokemon. I mean...usually I'm a passive-aggressive person, but today I thought to be nice and just do something nice too, because we only live once and that one life has to be meaningful not meaningless.” said Jun hurting Guzma without him understanding it was a low a blow. A hit under the belt as they'd say in martial arts. Guzma rose an eyebrow.

“Did I just got served by an 18 year old ? Damn ! Listen up, get lost before I get really mad and I beat you up.” threatened Guzma.

“Just give me the yungoos and I'll get lost back to Snowbelle if you wish so. I'm just here to do something good.” sighed Jun.

“Oh so you insist you are here for the yungoos ? How sweet of you to help out a sad little girl. Tch ! And you came all the way here just for that, huh ? Can't you just watch out for your own pokemon and stay out of other people's business?! You're one messed up kid ! You wanna know what I do when some machine messes up ? The first thing I do is give it a nice hard smack ! I mean most of the time I smack it to pieces, but hey, what can you do ? Now let's see if I can't fix you !” said Guzma threateningly towering over Jun. Jun gulped in fear.

And a battle between them commenced. With Samurai Jun could take out both of his pokemon. Yes, even Golisopod, who was bug/water, but flying attacks worked miracles.

“Yeah, yeah. I gotta admit, that was great!” said Guzma after the battle was over and handed about 4k pokedollars to Jun. Afterwards he held his head with hysteria and started shouting around.

“Guzma ! What is wrong with you ?! Yo give the pokemon back to the girl. NOW!” he ordered to the thug next to him. Jun looked at the scene unfolding lost. Guzma seemed paranoid with all that yungoos approached Jun. Guzma moaned and the thug left with an “Eek !”

“I'm gonna beat you down one of these days ! No matter whose help I need to do it...” with that Guzma left and Jun was left scared and she left eventually too taking a bug z-crystal from the chest nearby.

Jun exited the mansion where the elder man was there.

“Have I got you to thank for this ?” he asked. Jun gave him a bashful smile.

“Well, yeah.” said Jun. She didn't seem to be proud 24/7. She looked close to the man's feet and she noticed the small yungoos.

“Poor lil' guy must have been scared to death, but he got noticed by a guy like me. Just two lone guys strolling along in Po Town.” said the older man. He looked around carefully. “Looking around it seems there are fewer Team Skull thugs today than usual. They may have ran off in shame after watching their boss getting beat by you.” he continued.

With that Jun noticed Acerola run towards them from behind.

“Uncle Nanu !” she said.

“Here comes the noise again.” he murmured. Jun couldn't help, but chuckle. That reaction to his very own niece was priceless.

“You are a great policeman, uncle. You are brave enough to keep an eye on Po Town. You are really great, uncle Nanu !” said Acerola.

“Nah, just the rent is cheap.” said Nanu. Jun chuckled again.

“I don't believe that. It must be because you care and love pokemon, but you should really put things on Aether Foundation's shoulders now.” said Acerola and continued. “I'll come by again soon. I'm taking the little yungoos back to Aether house.” said Acerola cheerfully.

With that they all left to their own destinations. In the mean time, it has become late night so Jun paged her charizard and flew to Route 16's pokecenter to stay for the night and heal her pokemon. Before hand she had a relaxing moomoo milk and fell asleep like a rock. The next day might proved more adventurous that today. But no one knew that.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Jun exited the pokecenter after a carbonated lemonade since her pokemons were healed. Happy was out of her pokeball seeing the world. Calling the Charizard pager she headed to Aether house on Tapu Village. Soon she was inside a little after Acerola, who she noticed she was walking a little faster than her on route 15. Hau in the meantime was standing between the two kids keeping them as entertained as he could, Jun chuckled as she pitied poor Hau.

“Hey man. I got a spare malasada. I had bought an extra one from my time in Malie Garden.” said Jun unsure of its freshness.

“I...I'm sorry, I can't even make myself smile at the moment.” said Hau. He seemed worried. Along with the kids worrying him, the yungoos had joined in making noise.

“Why ?” asked Jun curiously.

“What happened ?” asked Acerola with care.

“Lillie's gone !” sighed Hau. Jun paled. “They came after Acerola left.” at that Acerola gasped. “They wanted Nebby.” Hau sniffed. Jun may had bad attributes, but she also had her good ones so she approached Hau and patted him, she hated seeing sad people.

“Take it easy, Hau. We will take care of it all.” Jun tried to reassure him.

“I'm supposed to be a trainer, but instead of me saving her, she saved me. I feel so sad.” said Hau. Jun patted him some more. That moment Gladion came in. The kids have left as soon as Hau started narrating the story along with the yungoos in an inner room.

“Did I hear that right ? It was Lillie who took Cosmog ?!” asked Gladion with urgency in his voice.

“If it was for me to have a sibling, I wish it would be brave and caring like Gladion.” thought Jun inwardly, ironically she had no idea Gladion was Lillie's brother.

“You know who Lillie is ? For real ?” asked Hau surprised.

“And you all are so useless and weak that now Cosmog is...Lillie is...Arghhh! I'll show you how angry you make me!” finished Gladion with that he finished his monologue of madness.

“I take it all back.” thought Jun. “Also he's not bipolar, he's fucking tripolar.” she sighed and chose her Samurai out for some reason. She had a feeling it would help in the upcoming battle.

After defeating him Jun heard him rant more about how Cosmog would bring disaster to all of Alola, which might be true, but Jun was busy.

“Listen, I agree with you Gladion, but I was busy defeating Team Skull. What I did was a service to all of Alola. Alola is thankful for what I did. As for Hau he was babysitting. The kids are now hiding with their yungoos at a room.” said Jun as calmly as she could so she wouldn't stir even more yelling from Gladion's side.

“Alright then. We will leave from the ferry terminal so the only question is are you guys ready or not ?” he asked reasonably.

“Go were ?” asked Jun confused.

“Leave it on me.” replied Gladion full of mystery as always.

“I'm ready.” said Jun with a nod and a smirk.

“Me too.” said Hau with a pure smile.

“Good... Then let's go.” said Gladion and they all headed to the marina.

Jun arrived second to the marina, first being Gladion. He seemed to be deep in thought.

“He's young being like that all the time, he will make wrinkles fast.” thought Jun, but dismissed the thought when she heard him sighing.

“Hrmph... So, we're waiting for Hau ?” asked Gladion. Jun nodded.

“We should wait a bit. I just hope he's not waiting in the malasada line.” sighed Jun this time.

“Let's hope so...He's a pretty interesting kid. I'll give you that. Growing up in the great kahuna's shadow and still trying to stand up to Hala as an equal ? I couldn't do it.” Gladion was murmuring.

That moment Nanu appeared. Or as Jun knew him Acerola's uncle.

“Hey Nanu, sup ?” asked Jun in a light tone, but Gladion was shocked.

“Officer Nanu ?” he asked surprised.

“As the island Kahuna I can't let Jun leave without fighting me first. So Jun, are you up to the challenge ?” asked Nanu.

“Sir, yes, sir !” said Jun and stood in attention.

“Don't take it that serious now.” he said with a smirk.

With Aquadragon and his moonblast she defeated Nanu with difficulty. Nanu then turned to her.

“I knew you'd fight to your last to defeat me. You are one persistent person. Here let me heal your pokemon” said Nanu and got various bottles out. Lastly he got a ash black crystal and handed it to Jun.

“That's for defeating me, the dark z-crystals.” the sly smirk wasn't leaving Nanu's face.

“Thanks, mr. Nanu. You're the best.” said Jun excitedly as Gladion was watching tapping his leg on the concrete floor underneath.

“Let me show you the move.” with that Nanu showed Jun the move of darkinium-z. Jun took it up almost immediately, she smiled at Nanu and Nanu put back on his dead inside face.

“Congratulations or whatever. You finished your Ula-Ula trials you may leave.” he said while leaving probably towards the small police department outside Po Town.

After Nanu left, who didn't miss the chance to lecture Gladion for depending on Team Skull for strength; Hau arrived.

“Jun !” cheered Hau.

“Don't you dare say a word about this being fun.” Gladion warned Hau in advance.

“I wouldn't. I miss Lillie. I want her to be part of our company. If only I was stronger.” Hau was saying.

“Don't be harsh on yourself, Hau. We still have one another and our pokemon. And I'm positive that Lillie is safe and sound.” said Jun with a grin. Jun was feeling so hype she felt like hugging Hau, but in the last minute she thought that was wrong and resumed her first position.

“Jun, Gladion, I'm worried though. Where could Lillie be taken ? I mean...Jun was at Po Town the whole time !” wondered Hau. Jun scratched her head as well.

“Hmph...So you're not quite as dump as you are naive. It'll be Aether Paradise.” said Gladion doing his trademark gesture of doing a strange facepalm, which wasn't a facepalm, but rather a dramatic emphasis on his words. Which was over dramatized by hiding his one eye in that one unique gesture.

“You gotta be kidding !” exclaimed Jun not believing her ears.

“Aether Paradise ?!” screamed Hau out loud.

Gladion, Jun and Hau used the yacht of Team Skull, which was black with their logo in white and after a while they where in Aether Paradise.

“Why would Lillie be in such a peaceful place ?” wondered Hau in disbelief.

“Gladion must know more than us. I trust him.” said Jun.

“What if it's a trap, Jun ?” asked Hau.

“I have a good feeling about Gladion. He's crazy enough to make me trust him.” she replied. Jun really trusted him. He seemed bad, but honest.

Hau in disbelief asked Gladion directly not able to do much else.

“Why would she be here ?” asked Hau.

“She will just be here.” he said.

“Alright and what do we do ?” asked Hau again.

“Alright do we separate and look around ?” asked Jun the usual plan.

“No, I guess... we try to reach the triangular elevator.” said Gladion and the three of them moved forwards. Of course not avoiding the casual battles.

“I guess...? We follow a guy without a plan ?” asked Hau being left behind as Jun and Gladion were already busy battling on their way to the elevator.

Eventually after battling all the employees at the docks of the artificial island they all met at the center.

“There's no way we can go to the lower floors, so we have to go up.” with that Gladion pressed the buttons to go up. Jun was worried about what was to see.

As soon as they all arrived at the top floor Jun couldn't help but notice the man she met at Akala island. It was no other but Mr. I-have-long-title-something Faba.

“Hey Mr.Faba. I don't recall the entire title, so please forgive my magikarp 3 second memory.” she sighed with relief that lasted for as long as she was speaking only.

“Mr. Faba ? It's Aether Branch Chief. I never expected Gladion to hang out with better folks.” said Faba.

“You know one another ?”

“I work for his mother.” said Faba.

“Alright I guess, since miss Lusamine is working here as a president and her daughter is Lillie that makes Gladion Lillie's brother and Lusamine's son. Right ?”

“You are slow on the uptake, huh ?” asked Faba sarcastically.

“I guess so.” said Jun.

“Faba !” called Gladion.

“What is it you pathetic kid ? And the pathetic friends life is treating you with ? I'm truly sorry for you and the life you lead ever since you left. Plus...YOU CAME UNIVNITED ! You punks !”

“Tell me what's going on in here.” said Gladion, who's face was the on which was saying “I won't tolerate your shit.”

“I'm not telling you.” said Faba. “Pathetic kids !” said Faba and glared at the 3 of them.

“Jun, the greatest thing about being a trainer is that no matter the age, it's the skill that matters and makes you respected.” said Gladion.

“If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you will have.” said Faba to Gladion a battle commenced, which finished fast too.

“Now tell me what's going on in here. I won't take riddles and no for answers.” replied Gladion with a death-glare.

“Jun, Gladion. Great job, Mr. Faba did great too.” said Hau impressed. Gladion shook his head.

“Faba enough pleasantries. Tell us where is Cosmog.” said Gladion about to lose his already lost cool.

“According to Mrs.Wicke there is another level below sea level, where experiments threatening the very boundaries of our world take place. Maybe it's there.” said Faba.

“Mind taking us for a ride ?” asked Gladion in a rush. Faba nodded tiredly.

Soon after Faba inserted the secret code and key, Jun, Gladion and Hau were at the labs through the elevator.

“It's like a secret hideout. Cool !” said Hau.

“Shh ! They'll hear us if Faba hasn't activated the upper floor alarms !” said Jun worried.

“Don't get too excited, Hau. Though, I guess it's better than freezing from fear or nerves.” said Gladion. Jun understood nothing except for Hau to be quiet.

“Where are we heading to now ?” Hau asked Gladion.

“Good question; I take lab hall A and you take lab hall B.” said Gladion grimly.

“Ok.” agreed Jun and nodded at her teammate Hau.

“Why do we take B ?” he asked childishly.

“Just focus on the task at hand. I don't trust Faba, as Jun said he must have said half the foundation about us already.” said Gladion.

“I see. I understand now why you feel nervous.” said Hau. “Here, that's for you, Jun.” with that he gave Jun a max revive.

“Wow, Hau, that must have cost you a lot.” she said worried.

“Don't mind about it. It's a gift after all.” said Hau seriously, focusing on the task at hand. “C'mon let's go, somewhere here Lillie must be really scared !” said Hau exasperated.

After barging in Lab B Jun found out about Cosmog and the Ultra Wormholes, but not without a pokemon battle at first against the employees. As soon as they rushed out Hau said everything Jun discovered to Gladion who was waiting impatiently.

“So Lillie wasn't here ? Faba must have sent us here knowing well enough of this being a dead end. Damn it.” he swore. With that he left and Hau was left wondering Jun shrugged at Hau's questions except of one.

“Does Gladion speak a little so he can look mysterious ?” asked Hau.

“Nah, he does that so he doesn't have to talk much. Witty people do that a lot.” replied Jun with a low-voiced giggled.

Then Jun and Hau walked further down the corridor. Jun entered Lab A that Gladion earlier hadn't let her enter. Curiosity had gotten the better of her. She got a lot of info about the Type-Null, his pokemon that Jun admired so much.

After that Jun took the elevator to go back up, where a huge surprise would await for her.


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as Jun arrived on the top floor, Gladion and Hau arrived by her side, but soon guards arrived.

“Hmph, Faba is back to his old tricks.” murmured Gladion.

“Indeed.” Jun agreed.

“Do you have to say “hmph” all the the time ?” asked Hau. But he only received a glare from Gladion.

“Jun, Hau. Let's stop talking and start battling them out.” said Gladion seeing the net of Aether employees closing around them.

One of the guards raised his fist. “Branch manager Faba told us to take care of you 3 since you have found out what goes in in the dark heart of Aether.”

Hau rushed Jun to battle the employees. Something that she'd do anyways.

“Good initiative, Hau.” said Jun during the battle. See seemed to be happy to have him as a comrade in battle. Once the battle was finished, Hau thanked Jun and Aquadragon as Gladion threatened the employees, who fled.

“Come on, let's go.” said Gladion, who stood there skeptical. He told Hau he was thinking something he had told him at the Battle Dome, but Jun was focused at Mrs. Wicke, who was approaching them from behind.

“Young master.” said Mrs.Wicke. Gladion turned to face her.

“What d'you mean “young master” ?!” asked Hau surprised. Mrs.Wicke grinned.

“It has been a long time...” trailed off Mrs.Wicke and then noticed Jun and Hau. “Jun, Hau, hello, please let me heal your pokemon.” Jun with a smile handed her pokeballs over and let Mrs. Wicke do so. So did Hau. After a few minutes that happened. Then Gladion rushed to ask for Lillie, which felt natural since they were siblings.

“Where's Lillie ? Tell me everything you know.” he asked impatiently.

“Young master, Gladion, Lillie is with the President.” she said with a sad face.

“That's where we are going then.” said Gladion determined.

“With the president ? That's miss Lusamine. She's a nice person.” said Hau cheerfully.

“Yeah, as long as you have no ties to her.” In Hau's opinion he spat poison. But Jun didn't care, since she seemed pretty crazy.

“You can't go to the President. The doors are locked. I'm sorry.” said Mrs. Wicke.

“That won't stop me !” exclaimed Gladion stubbornly.

“Again ?!” wondered Hau loudly.  
Jun sighed.

As soon as they left mrs. Wicke they noticed Faba and some employees.

“You think I'd let you reach the president ? Ha ! I'm here to stop you.” said Faba.

“Mr. Faba do you have the key of the president's room ?” asked Hau in a silly manner.

“It's in my pocket, young Hau.” said Faba with a snicker.

“That's good, 'cause if you were hidden then the key would be hidden with you. Thank the Tapus you are here.” said Hau gladly.

Jun facepalmed for many reasons. Faba nearly did the same thing, but he mostly looked like he was getting a stroke.

“You lazy employees what do I pay you for ?! Teach them a lesson !” shouted Faba.

“Hey Jun, help me out here.” said Gladion serious and determined at the same time.

“H...h...how can you defeat us ? The elite team of Faba ?” asked Faba's elite team Faba was biting his nails.

“Hah ! Helping one another out isn't so bad.” said Gladion with a sly smirk. “Jun, Hau I leave the rest to you.”said Gladion and left.

“We will show you the true power of Faba. The man who was called Aether's last line of defense.” said his last employee and Faba and another battle commenced.

“You may be the last line of defense, but I'm the first line of attack !” said Jun with her fist raised and the pokeball of Geisha in her hands.

“Come on Jun, this is for Lillie and Nebby.” said Hau and the battle started.

Soon the battle was over and the door opened.

“That's why I can't bring myself to like children.” murmured Faba.

“I agree, I will never have kids and...I AIN'T A KID ! Stupid old man !” yelled Jun and then kept a straight face. After Faba opened the door, Jun followed Gladion in and Hau thanked him for opening and giving them the key.

“You are still a kid compared to me, whatever your name is Kalosian trouble. I'm practically an old man.” murmured Faba.

As soon as the door opened Gladion and Jun rushed in Hau followed but Jun and Hau froze as soon as they noticed Team Skull thugs hanging all around. Gladion rushed to Guzma, who was at the end of the pathway. Jun froze at the beginning, but she heard Guzma and his trademark laughter.

Hau next to her seemed worried.

“Look at all these Team Skull thugs. There are so many of them and all in one place.” said Hau shocked.

“I also have a bad feeling about that, Hau.” agreed Jun.

“So...so...Aether is really working with Team Skull after all. This is too much to process with one brain.” said Hau.

“Normally, I'd make a joke, but I agree.” she sighed.

The two of them walked further down to defeat the thugs.

“Ngh! So I'm still not strong enough. All the days I struggled alone and lonely...it was for nothing ? Is that it ?” Gladion was saying only to get interrupted by Guzma's chuckle. But in the meantime, Jun had approached the both of them, she was in a proximity between them. So in case they would get in a hand to hand fight she'd separate them. Gladion seemed ready for everything.

“The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up...Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here ! I did that spoiled little brat a favor and crushed him. Yeah, that was me. Y'know, I kinda liked you, kid. Leaving home like that and wanting to get stronger and stronger. You had some real guts. Going so far as coming over to Team Skull. And rejecting your own mother ?! That was impressive.” said Guzma about Gladion. Jun was pissed at the way she was talking about her tripolar friend.

“And now it's your turn !” said Guzma with laughter, crossing his arms on his chest. “You little misfits keep getting up in my grill, like a cloud of smoke that I can't brush away. It's time I put out your fire at the source !” he said and cackled.

“Me and my Delphox had a fire that isn't easy to put out.” said Jun with a glare.

“Had. Past simple.” said Guzma.

“She's back at Kalos, under the excellent care of Professor Sycamore if that's your issue, Guzma. Let's fight now, just as you want.” said Jun and a battle commenced.

Guzma sent out Golisopod first, Jun sent out Geisha, knowing it was half water type, she risked it, but it used razor shell, Geisha weakened used acrobatics and knocked out Golisopod. With a hyper potion she recovered and fought the rest of Guzma's pokemon, who were easily defeated with the flying abilities of Geisha.

“Guzma ! What's wrong with you ?!” said Guzma to himself then he roared. “Looks like I got no choice. Go on...go through.”

“Thank you and bear this in mind; I'm not a misfit, Guzma !” said Jun annoyed.

Jun opened the door to the large mansion where the President resided, also known as Lusamine. She entered and then pushed open another door and found Lusamine and Lillie arguing. She remained silent and approached, but Lusamine noticed her.

“Jun, dear, it's been so long !” said Lusamine.

“Jun is here ?!” asked Lillie in shock. “Jun is this really you ? Why are you here ? I can't believe this ! I hope this isn't some trick of my mother's.” said Lillie.

“Of course it's me, Lillie.” said Jun in a whispering voice and a smile.

“You are friends with someone as gifted as Jun ? You ?” asked Lusamine shocked.

“I don't need you, mother. I will save Nebby from your evil hands no matter what. Get over yourself !” said Lillie to her mother. Inwardly Jun was cheering “That's the spirit !”

“Mother ? You dare call me mother ? After running away from me and rejecting my love ? You are no longer my child, Lillie. What can you do aside of cause trouble and steal projects ?” asked Lusamine.

“You are no trainer, Lillie. What will you do ? Depend on Hau and Jun once again ? You are pathetic Lillie, that's why I refuse to call you my child anymore.” said Lillie.

“Listen, don't sacrifice Cosmog for that beast. If you do that, Cosmog will surely die. Is that what you want ?” asked Lillie worried. That worried Jun too, but believed that Lusamine would be able to be convinced by her own daughter.

“Yes, it's gonna die...but to bring me my precious beast.” said Lusamine with a sick smirk. With that she touched a mirror and teleported somewhere. Jun had no idea where.

Then Lillie turned to Jun.

“I have this one last favor I want you to do for me, Jun. Please, help me help Nebby. He's in grave danger.” said Lillie.

“I'm afraid that if I don't help, he will soon be in an actual grave. Don't mind the last one. I didn't mean to actually make you worry.” said Jun and hugged Lillie like a true friend that she was. With that Lillie pushed Jun to get in the teleporter and get to the top floor of Aether where her mother had teleported.

“What is this place ?” asked Lillie curiously. Jun had the same question. It didn't seem to be the Aether Paradise where the pokemon are living in peace and the pokeballs are forbidden. Lusamine was standing there with a psychotic grin on her face and holding a blue glowing briefcase in her hand.

“I'm over here.” said Lusamine as if she was waiting for them.

“Look all around and take in my splendid pokemon collection.” said Lusamine. Jun looked all around in shock along with Lillie.

“That's just wrong.” murmured Jun.

“Have you ever heard of something called a pokeball ?” asked Jun. Lusamine paid no mind at that comment.

“My precious beast will not be confined. My beast will be left free to roam and punish Alola along to how it sees fit. Pokeballs as you said are horrible places for pokemon.” she eventually replied.

“Yeah, sure.” said Jun and rolled her eyes.

That moment Hau arrived. Jun turned around to Lillie. “A.)What's so wrong with pokeballs ? And B.) She's the only one who deserves punishment in the whole of Alola. Look at these poor pokemon being trapped in ice...like berries or something !” she finished.

“Hey Jun...oh ! Lillie, hey, finally I see you.” said Hau full of cheer.

“Hau, how nice to see you !” said Lusamine. Jun and Lillie glared at her for faking kindness. “Oh is Gladion here too ? Why is he such a mess ?” asked Lusamine with a disgusted face.

“Just listen to me already !” said Gladion grimly.

“After you, my daughter who stole my Cosmog and you my son, who stole my Type: Null you absolutely have no right to demand for my attention.” said Lusamine and looked another way.

“The beasts will destroy the world !” said Gladion.

“Listen to him, miss Lusamine.” said Jun trying to make her come to her senses.

“Wait...you guys are a family ?!” asked Hau after a while. He was shocked. Jun giggled.

“We used to be till they greedily stole my pokemon. We no longer are, sweet Hau.” said Lusamine and turned her back and faced the briefcase she left down.

“I was able to open a teeny tiny ultra hole using the gases of Cosmog, now I will be able to open much more and unite with my beasts !” exclaimed Lusamine in a weird way.

“She's nuts.” thought Jun and made an unscrewing motion at the one side of her head to show what she was thinking to Lillie, but Lillie ignored that.

“No, don't. If you do that Cosmog will die.” cried Lillie.

“I don't care. Now...BEHOLD !” said Lusamine and pressed a trigger on top of the blue briefcase.

That moment a gust came from the ceiling and an Ultra Hole came appeared there too.

“Arceus, I pray to you, please, save our souls !” prayed Jun loudly putting her hands together in a prayer.

That moment from the Ultra Hole from the ceiling descended a Frillish-like pokemon.

“That frightening thing again.” murmured Jun.

“Well, I have to admit Cosmog served me well, but it's of no further use for me now.” cackled Lusamine. Jun, Gladion, Hau and Lillie glared at her. That moment Guzma appeared.

“Madam Prez...the experiment was a success, heh ?” he asked with an obnoxious grin on his face. “Looks like it's time to catch this wicked Ultra Beast to beat down the annoying upstarts!” he continued with the same grin. Jun facepalmed.

“Correct, hash them all down. I had enough of them.” said Lusamine staring at the Frillish-like pokemon with admiration.

“I'll stop the beast.” offered Gladion.

“Yes, finally. Our hero !” Jun was sure her pokemon would fail to defeat that mysterious creature plus her fear of alien stuff would kick in making it harder to concentrate.

“My partner Null was born to be a beast killer !” said Gladion again. Jun was even happier. “Hau you take Guzma, Jun you stop the president !” ordered Gladion. Jun saluted him in respect.

“Jun, we have to get Nebby back.” said Lillie.

“That's an extra reason to battle Lusamine.” said Jun with a smirk.

And the battle begun.

“I wish I could avoid the battling, in all honesty, Jun, because my sweet beast might get startled, but I have no other way. So, clefable let's go !” she said.

The battle was long. All of Jun's pokemon were used in it. The milotic proved particularly difficult due to recover, but she made it.

“This is Elite Four kinda difficulty.” she said and sighed. She sat down and watched as the rest were also battling.

“Ugh ! Can't all of you be gone ? All I want is my sweet beast and you are in the way.” said Lusamine after she got defeated.

“Sucks to be you.” snickered Jun.

Soon the Ultra Wormhole was vanishing.

“Guzma with me. We'll catch the ultra beast with the beast ball we've developed in our labs.” with that Lusamine and Guzma jumped in the Ultra Hole.

“I thought she'd say ultra ball.” said Jun and started laughing. Lillie though seemed worried.

“Oh no ! My mother !” yelled Lillie. “Why ?!” she asked saddened. Then she approached Nebby's prison, namely the briefcase Lusamine was holding.

“Nebby are you ok ?” asked Lillie worried. The briefcase was opened and above it was a small Nebby-like pokemon levitating.

“What is it ?” asked Gladion his sister worried.

“He changed forms and he's not moving.” said Lillie.

“Indeed. He looks weird.” agreed Jun worried.

“Come on. Let's get out of here. Nothing good can happen here.” said Gladion and left. Everyone followed out through the teleporter.

When they reached Lusamine's room in there was Mrs.Wicke.

“Phew, you are alive. Thank goodness.” she said. Jun smiled that she cared for them.

“Yeah, maybe. But there is still a ton we have to do...There's the president and Guzma, who both disappeared into the Ultra Wormhole...Not to mention Cosmog and why it stopped moving like that..Even if she is...like that, Lusamine is still our mother. We can't just leave her in the beast's world. We might be able to reach other worlds if we had Alola's Legendary Pokemon on our side. The people of Alola worship it, but I don't know if it's even real...” said Gladion.

“Of course. The beasts are real after all.” said Hau. “We can find the legendary pokemon. I bet on it.” said Hau cheerfully.

“I want to thank you all for everything, by the way. Especially for rescuing Nebby.” said Lillie.

Jun yawned. “It's ok, Lillie. You're welcome.”

“If your friends want to rest, we have enough beds for all of you.” said mrs.Wicke.

“Perfect.” said Jun.

“We'll take you up on that.” said Gladion.

“Agreed.” said Hau.

With that they all slept as Lillie said she'd sleep on her mother's bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Jun woke before Mrs.Wicke arrived. But as soon as she arrived, she found Jun feeding her pokemon food on the comfy bed. Geisha, Samurai, Happy, Aquadragon, Martin, Superstar.

“Oh, did you sleep comfortably, Jun ? How are you pokemon ?” asked Mrs.Wicke.

“Thank Arceus they are fine and I slept fine too. Thank you mrs.Wicke.” grinned Jun. Soon Jun tidied up and put them in her bag and got out of the room where she saw Lillie walk.

“Do you like these new clothes ? I got them a while back.” said Lillie with a small smile.

“Yeah, you look like you are about to go tennis.” said Jun.

“I knew I could count on you.” said Lillie.

“Oh Jun. I feel like I have to do something for my mother and Nebby. Actually not something, but too much actually. These aren't easy to fix.” she sighed.

“With the help of me and Hau and your badass bro, we can do everything.” said Jun with a grin.

“I hope so, Jun.” said Lillie.

“I wish I could be a strong trainer like you or Hau or Gladion so I didn't depend on you all the time and face my own problems alone.” sighed Lillie again.

“You sighed too much for a day. Take it easy, Lillie.” said Jun and called Superstar her Tsareena to entertain them with her dancing.

“No need for that Jun. This is my Z-form. No one can stop me now.” said Lillie cheerfully and formed her hands in a Z.

“That's the spirit. You and your bro are great people...your brother when you want to.” giggled Jun. Tsareena cheered too and stopped dancing. Lillie giggled too.

“So this is where you were. I found this downstairs. It's the moon flute.” said Gladion and continued with his trademark pose. “It's apparently an artifact from Alola's past. They say it's to be played under the moon's light. The Sun Flute and the Moon Flute. When sounded together, it's said that they can call the Legendary Pokemon...That is, if you believe in old myths, anyway. Looks to me like that woman was even planning to add the Legendary Pokemon to her little collection here. Here. Take this with you.” finished Gladion and gave Jun a master ball.

“Great, thanks for trusting me with the task at hand, Gladion. I appreciate it.” grinned Jun widely.

“It's a Master Ball. It can catch any pokemon without fail. I'm counting on you to help Lillie. This is the least I can do.” said Gladion in his usual serious style.

“And you Gladion ? What will you do ? We finally reunited after so long.” asked Lillie with care for her brother.

“Deal with this mess. I've got to clean up Aether Paradise. I want to get as far away from this place as I could, together with Null...but in the end, it looks like I ended up right back here again...” murmured Gladion.

A moment of precious silence passed and Hau burst in calling Jun's name.

“Jun !”

“What's the matter, Hau ?” asked Jun not knowing how to react. He seemed happy, but with all the strange matters lately she was worried beforehand.

“Wow, Lillie is here too. That's awesome. How has it been Lillie ? Tell me everything.” he asked happily. Eventually Jun relaxed.

“I'm fully powered too. Z-powered.” said Lillie cheerfully.

“Yeah, she told me all about it earlier.” said Jun also cheery.

“What was that ?” asked Gladion as the older and protective brother.

“Nothing, just...I want to be fully powered too. I always get saved the right moment by Jun. If I want to be a proper Kahuna, I have to be able to rescue my own pokemon...Oh ! I have to do Acerola's trial too !” said Hau still jumping around with all the cheer a child can handle.

“Sorry for dragging you into our family mess.” apologized Gladion sincerely.

“I believe I'll see even more fantastic things like these in the future if I train hard enough like my grandpa.” said Hau still cheery.

“Yeah. Our mother does like to do things on an...extravagant scale.” sighed Gladion with a shrill sigh through his teeth and continued “I can get you to the next island at least. Poni Island. I'll wait for you at the docks.” said Gladion and left.

“Yay, come on, Jun. Let's show what we are made of Jun.” said Lillie.

“Yeah, let's do that. If only we had a carbonated lemonade right now.” said Jun wishfully.

Eventually Lillie and Jun arrived at the Docks area of Aether Island where Gladion was waiting.

“Ready to go ?” he asked. Jun nodded a yes. “All right.”

“Off to adventure !” cheered Lillie.

After a long travel through the calm, blue sea. They all got off.

“Poni Island...” sighed Gladion and continued “Almost no one lives on it, but you'll find a whole lot of nature to explore here.” He paused again and took in the surroundings “Go. Find the Kahuna. The Kahuna of Poni Island also protects the shrine where Alola's people worship the Legendary Pokemon. Maybe they will know something that might help you.”

“Thank you for the advice. This is helpful, Gladion.” said Jun and took a deep bow.

“Gladion, you've been gone for two whole years along with Null, leaving me with mother been in a bad mood for so long. If it wasn't for Wicke...” said Lillie but then bit her tongue at saying all that.

“I'm sorry...I wasn't there for you when you needed me. All I could think about back then was finding a way to save Null...That was the battle I was fighting. But now you've found your own battle to fight. I know you can handle it.” with that Gladion left.

Lillie turned to Jun. She took a deep breath.

“Talking to my brother after so long was refreshing. I feel him. I had Nebby, he had Null. I don't blame him for anything and I understand what he means by saying I have my own battle to fight and I feel excited for that. Come on, Jun, let's go.” said Lillie happily. Her face was almost glowing.

That moment Dexxie appeared.

“Hey long time no see, Jun. Finally on a new island. I can't wait to see and register all the new pokemon on here.” said Dexxie.

“It's been so long with all the events that I feel like I have to see you for an entire decade, Dexxie. Anyhow, you are right, I can't wait to find purple nectar for Geisha.” cheered Jun.

“No worries, Jun. No matter time, I'll always be by your side.” said Dexxie and they high-fived. With that Dexxie hid again in Jun's sporty white bag.

Jun walked further and noticed Lillie there till a large man with mustache noticing them and jumping off a boat.

“Hey there, girls. I'm the chief of the Seafolk here.” said the man.

“Seafolk ?” asked Jun and Lillie at the same time.

“Look all around you. All these boats. We travel all over the sea.” he said proudly.

“Even at Hoenn ?” asked Jun curiously.

“Of course.” he replied. “Are you looking around for berries like us ?” he asked curiously.

“No. We are looking for the Kahuna.” said Lillie.

“Is that so ?” the man asked Jun.

“Yes, sir.” replied Jun with cheer.

“Then you are looking for Hapu. She's the only one not living in a boat. Her house makes a difference with that huge mudsdale outside.” he said with a smile.

“Thanks. We will look for her.” said Jun.

“Really it's not hard to find. Just look for the enormous mudsdale.” he repeated.

“Thank you, sir.” said Jun again and she with Lillie walked a bit further.

“I missed Hapu. It's about time we see her again.” said Lillie joyfully.

“Yeah, I realized you two are good friends. Come on, let's head to Hapu's.” said Jun with a smile.

Eventually they arrived at Hapu's house where the mudsdale was outside. Soon Hapu exited her house hearing her mudsdale's cry at the two familiar girls.

“Hey, long time no see Lillie and Jun. Glad to see you again.” said Hapu and continued. “How come you arrived in Poni ?” she asked.

“We are looking for the Kahuna and the chief of the Seafolk led us to you.” replied Jun.

“Oh no, I'm no Kahuna. I guess it's never too late to become one.” she said and rubbed her chin. “Follow me to the ruins.” said Hapu and left atop her mudsdale.

“Wait there you two !” was heard a loud voice.

“Whoa !” yelled Lillie in terror. Jun looked at the direction of the voice ordering them. It was an old, Alolan, woman.

“I see you are friends of my granddaughter, Hapu. I'm so glad my granddaughter made friends after so long. She is quite wild. Anyhow, as she said, she's going to the Ruins of Hope, you will need to move large obstacles there. So here's a pager for a machamp, let me add it to the pager for the rest of the pokemon you already have.” said Hapu's grandmother and did some stuff to Jun's pager.

“Alright. You need to head to Poni Breaker Coast, where the ground is as dark as night. You can't miss it. East to that are the Ruins of Hope. That's where Hapu is heading. I wish you the best.” said the old woman and left.

After she left, Lillie looked into Jun's eyes.

“Ruins of Hope. That's great. You know because that's where Tapu Fini lives. The guardian of Poni Island.” cheered Lillie.

“That's cool, Lillie. Let's go that way then.” said Jun and they headed that way.


	21. Chapter 21

Jun and Lillie arrived at the Tapu Fini ruins. Jun was creeped out. It felt weird.

“Dear Arceus, this place feels spooky.” she said shuddering.

“Don't be like that Jun. Tapu Fini's mystic water can restore Nebby. If you have faith.” replied Lillie with the happiest smile on her face.

“He has nothing on Xerneas. Ha !' said Jun with a roll of her eyes.

“Jun ! How can you be like that ! Have some faith in the Tapus !” said Lillie slightly angered.

“Ok, I'm sorry.” she said with a slight sigh.

Then they both entered the ruins and noticed some huge rock blocks.

“It's machamp's time to shine.” said Jun and pressed the pager. Soon Machamp entered and started pushing the rocks with Jun in his arms.

Eventually the path was clear, Lillie followed in the path machamp cleared and then they were in the main area.

Lillie said to Jun that she had done some research on the ruins and that the Tapus are capricious.

“Like the Kalosian weather.” smiled Jun with closed eyes recalling the weather of her home-region.

Then they noticed Hapu praying at the ruins of Tapu Fini. She was chanting something and afterwards they noticed Hapu noticing them.

“Oh ! Welcome to the Ruins of Hope. Were you two watching ?” asked Hapu happily.

“Yeah.” replied Jun fast with a smirk. Lillie nodded.

“Well, Jun, Lillie...I came here since the Tapus chose the Kahuna of the island and I came here so I get chosen like my grandfather. I heard, Jun, that you are new here, from far from Alola...even given a sparkling stone from Tapu Koko.” Hapu paused and then continued. “I wasn't chosen by the Tapus as a Kahuna right after my grandfather passed away so Poni Island was left without a Kahuna for a while so I went on my own island challenge to become stronger so the Tapus would approve of me.” Hapu paused yet again only to continue. “So, now you see me in the peak of my performance, a fully fledged Kahuna, chosen by the Tapus themselves.” said Hapu with a grin.

“That's great news, Hapu. I'm happy for you.” said Jun and Lillie in unison and then Jun added. “I'm looking forwards to challenging you.” she smiled. Lillie smiled too.

“So, Hapu, as a friend and a Kahuna, please tell me; what do you know about Solgaleo.” asked Lillie with big skitty eyes.

“Solgaleo, the pokemon we pay tribute at the Altar of Sunne ?” asked Hapu.

“My mum has been absorbed into the Beast world. I know this may make zero sense but...” sighed Lillie. “It's urgent.” she continued almost about to cry. Jun patted her shoulder. “Hapu I need Solgaleo to travel to the beast world to talk to my mum and tell her a few last things, but...but rescue her too. She might was a terrible person, but she was my mother.” said Lillie.

“Lillie, that's understandable.” said Jun and patted her shoulder again.

“The beast world you say ? The creature that came to our island is a beast ? Me and Tapu Fini tried to battle it, but it nearly killed us. No mercy from its side at all. What are those creatures ? I really wish I knew, but I'll tell you what I know.” said Hapu and took a deep breath. “I only know a few so please don't thank me; so, there's a ceremony in Solgaleo's name on the Altar, you need certain flutes that give Solgaleo power...” Hapu was saying.

“I have the moon flute. My mother had it and my brother gave it to me.” said Lillie opening her bag and showing it to Hapu.

“Oh ! That looks like the flute that used to be at the Lake of Moon at Ula Ula island. The other flute is supposed to be in the Exeggutor island because it has to be passed to where it belongs.” said Hapu with a smile.

“I've read of Exeggutor island. I think it's supposed to be an inhibited island a few Kilometers away from Poni island.” explained Lillie.

“Alright then. Let's head to the Seafolk chief. He could probably take us there.” said Hapu and then they all left the ruins.

Finally after some time they all arrived at the capital of Poni Island.

“Here. Ask the Seafolk chief. I'm pretty sure he could take you to Exeggutor island. I wish you a safe travel both of you.” said Hapu cheerfully.

“Thanks Hapu. You rock.” said Jun.

“Thank you Hapu. I will never stop moving on and on and on. I want to be like you.” said Lillie to Hapu.

“That's an honor, Lillie. Thank you.” said Hapu in reply.

“That's sweet of you, Lillie.” said Jun with a smile.

Hapu left and Lillie with Jun approached the Seafolk chief.

“Hello you two. Did you find Hapu ?” he asked.

“Yeah, she's such a cool person.” smiled Jun.

“Yeah, plus she was made the new Poni Island Kahuna.” said Lillie.

“Her grandfather would be proud of her. Too bad he passed away.” said the Seafolk chief.

“True. If only he'd retire and see her take his place.” sighed Jun.

“He'd be so proud indeed.” said the Seafolk chief.

“We need to go somewhere by the way, sir.” said Lillie.

“Where ?” asked the chief curiously.

“Take us where the flute is.” grinned Jun.

“Exeggutor island here we come.” with that they left in Seafolk chief's boat, S.S Magikarp.

Eventually they arrived.

“Here we are in Exeggutor Island. It used to be a trial site...a long, long time ago.” said the Seafolk chief cheerfully.

“That's interesting. Thank you, sir.” said Jun seriously.

“Come on, Jun. Let's go find the Sun flute.” said Lillie and got Jun's hand and pulled her hand towards the island's mainland.

“You can do whatever you want as long as you have pokemon by your side. I feel the same about Hapu and Hau too.” said Lillie excitedly. Then they approached a tall palm tree.

“Jun, that tree is moving ! Do something !” Lillie said scared.

“Dexxie I need your help !” called Jun.

“On it. Loading information...It's an Alolan Exeggutor.” said Dexxie.

“Thanks. Time to battle.” said Jun determined to win. Happy let a worried cry as Dexxie watched the battle.

She noticed on Dexxie's screen that Alolan Executor's type are grass/dragon so she chose Aquadragon, who was part fairy and defeated it with moonblast.

“The Alolan sunny weather made Exeggutor too large for my taste. Yikes.” After a pause, Lillie giggled. Jun was entertained.

“You are so much fun, Lillie.” said Jun and chuckled.

Suddenly it started raining and Jun with Lillie hid in a hollow cave.

“Rain in Alola is rare, but it happens. Once, when I was little it rained and I had was inspired by a movie with a Unovan movie of a man singing and dancing in the rain, so I got out and started dancing in the rain. My mother, worried got out with no umbrella and then there was this urge to us to both start dancing in the rain. The next day we both had a cold, but it was so miraculously good that out of the blue I got to be by my mother's bedside. She was so nice back then. Then dad vanished in the ultra wormhole and she only cared about the ultra beasts and tortured poor Null and Nebby till me and Gladion escaped and then I thankfully met you. What will you do once you finish your island challenge ?” asked Lillie.

“Get stronger. That's always the plan, Lillie. However, I have I similar story to share. We were for winter vacation with mum and I was making snow lugias and then I caught a pneumonia. Mum was worried afterwards I had always a weak immune system. So I feel lucky to be in Alola. However, I still want to travel more and more and more and meet all kinds of pokemons and I feel blessed to be your friend Lillie.” finished Jun.

“It's so nice have similar experiences with someone.” said Lillie. That moment the rain stopped and the sun shone creating a rainbow. They both smiled.

Then they both climbed up the hill of the island and found an old pedestal.

“Jun, look.” said Lillie pointing at the pedestal. Jun took the flute in a slow and careful manner with respect.

“Yay, now we have both flutes. I'm unsure on whether we can summon the legendary pokemon, but we can always just try like the ancient Alolans. Thank you for this Jun. Now let's head back.”

With that they headed back to the Seafolk chief.

As soon as they arrived back at Poni Island. Seafolk Chief told asked them whether they'd sound the flutes in tribute of the legendary pokemon. If they were to do so, he suggested them to tell Hapu just in case and they headed to her house.


	22. Chapter 22

As Jun and Lillie headed to Hapu's house they noticed a line of Team Skull thugs.

“You are from Team Skull. What do you want ?” asked Lillie. Her voice was a mix of worry and anger. Jun had a cross expression on her face, but she was ready to hear what they had to tell.

“You guys been to Aether. You can help us save our boss Guzma. But first you'll talk about everything you witnessed in Aether.” said one of the grunts.

“Make me.” said Jun challenging them.

She battled all of them and defeated them.

“We gave our 200% to make sure you save our boy Guzma is safe...but, I guess no one wants to see a sore loser.” sighed the last grunt standing.

“That's understood...I guess.” said Jun calmly.

Suddenly Plumeria jumped down from a ledge and told the grunts off, who left in a slow pace. Plumeria then focused on Jun, who glared at her.

“What do you want from me again ?” asked Jun in a hostile way. Almost grunting. She almost sounded like Guzma when he was angry when she defeated him.

“Hmmph. You, girlie...Lillie, right ? You really ready to do this finally ? To be honest, I've treated you really badly. Even if I was just doing the work the president told me to do, I shouldn't have done all that. Even if I apologize now, I know it's probably too late for you to forgive me, though. See, Guzma...he really likes the president. She's the only adult who ever seemed to see how strong he was.” said Plumeria with her back turned to Lillie and Jun for extra emphasis.

“I noticed how strong he is too. I just...I just never told him, I'm sorry.” sighed Jun feeling guilty.

“Don't feel guilty, Jun.” said Lillie to Jun as to Plumeria she said taking a step forwards. “My mother is selfish, she only shows her love to the people she thinks are worthy of her love, whether they want it or not, but don't worry, Plumeria, please don't. We will save Mr Guzma and my mother since I want to tell her some few things.” said Lillie with a smile. At that Jun smiled.

“Yes, we move onwards, Plumeria.” said Jun.

“You know...deep down, you're kind of like the president. You've gone in a different direction, but I can tell you have the same strength in your convictions. Bring Guzma back, if you can. I know you've got no reason to help...but no one can make up for what they've done if they're gone.” at that Plumeria paused and continued focusing on Jun. “And you, Jun. Looks like you were special after all. You didn't just stand up to Team Skull. You even took on the darkness inside Aether. Looks like you're the real deal. The realest Pokemon Trainer I've seen around. Take good care of our little princess here. This is my way of saying sorry, OK ? Take it, it's a Poisonium Z.” Plumeria paused again only to continue once again after giving Jun the Z crystal. “Oh yeah...you got your first stone directly from Tapu Koko, didn't you, Jun ? You'd better take care of it. That's one special Z-Ring you've got there. A trainer is only a trainer because of the pokemon with them. If you ever forget that, you'll bring the wrath of the Tapu down upon yourself. You should be fine, though. I'm out of here.” said Plumeria and left, walking in a classy way. After she was a good distance away from Lillie and Jun, Jun sighed.

“Damn, that was one long monologue. She could just say Sorry for our fallouts, thank you and please bring Guzma back. Oh dear, oh dear. I feel tired and it's already afternoon.” said Jun desiring her catnap.

“Maybe you have low iron ?” asked Lillie.

“Nah, I doubt it.” said Jun with a smile, then thought what Plumeria said. “Didn't Plumeria say something about being special and the real deal ? Well, I think your bro deserves some credit too. He is the OG trainer. He does what he does for honor instead of glory like me. I aim to be a champion, but Gladion wants to honor Null. That's true spirit. That's what I call OG.” said Jun. That made Lillie super happy.

“Thank you Jun. You are a great friend.” said Lillie with a smile.

“You are a great friend too, Lillie. The greatest friend I made in all of Alola.” said Jun happily.

“Let me thank your team, Jun.” said Lillie and healed Jun's team.

“I'm sure Martin is super happy. Come on, brofist.” said Jun and Lillie looked at Jun with curiosity. Jun lowered her brofist. “Nevermind.” she thought.”

“Best friends forever.” said Jun and hugged Lillie, who hugged her back.

“Alright, Jun. Let's head to the altar. It's just ahead of us.” Lillie urged her.

“Yeah, let's end this before sundown.” agreed Jun and the two of them entered Vast Poni Canyon.

In the end of the path towards the Vast Poni Canyon was Hapu.

“How was it ?” Hapu asked Lillie. Lillie had arrived before Jun.

“Good, but Jun had to defend me as usual.” said Lillie with a giggle and a blush.

“That's fine, we have to help one another, same with pokemon, they assist one another too.” said Hapu cheery. Jun was smiling since she didn't know what they were talking about.

“Since you are so good in battle, Jun, how about you have your Poni Grand trial now, Jun ?” asked Hapu.

“Yeah Jun, that's a great idea. Your battling skills are great and so are is your communications with your pokemon.” said Lillie cheerfully.

“See your battling makes Lillie smile too. So are you up to the challenge ?” asked Hapu again with a smile.

“Sure.” said Jun with a smile of her own.

With Superstar, her tsareena and multiple trop kicks, Jun managed to defeat Hapu easily. Then Hapu gave her the ground Z-crystal and showed her the dance that activated the move. Jun thanked her and with Lillie they continued into Vast Poni Canyon after Hapu wished them a good trip and to take care and giving them a few tricks and tips especially to Lillie.

“She's nice.” said Jun looking once at her new Z-crystal and once at her trainer passport's new grand trial seal.

“True.” agreed Lillie after Hapu left. “By the way Jun, don't you wonder what we will find in there ?” asked Lillie. Jun placed the two items she was admiring in her white sporty bag and nodded at Lillie. “Good to know, here a max revive for you.” said Lillie with a grin. Jun grabbed it and got it in her bag.

“Thanks Lillie. Let's go ahead. They're so many things to discover.” said Jun with a grin too.

“It's a max revive I found in Aether. Go ahead, I will follow once I'm ready.” said Lillie either sceptical or saddened.

“Take your time, Lillie, I'll clear a path.” said Jun and patted her shoulder.

“Let me heal Superstar first.” said Lillie with a weak smile. “Yeah, it's better to travel when your pokemons are in peak shape.” she smiled again a sad smile. She was probably thinking her mother.

With that Jun entered battling multiple trainers all around and pokemons since she had no repels. After a while, before crossing a bridge she noticed Lillie behind her exiting a tunnel she had just cleared.

“The Vast Poni Canyon is difficult. I admire you Jun, you make it seem like the easiest thing in the world.” said Lillie with a giggle.

“You make me blush, Lillie.” said Jun with a pause and continued after a short giggle. “I have experience from my time in Kalos after all.” she said cheerfully.

“Hmmm...this bridge seems like a fitting challenge for me, Jun. I will battle my fear of heights like a trial battle. Stay and watch, Jun.” said Lillie. Jun grinned.

“You can do it, Lillie. To be honest, I'm afraid of heights too, but I just had to save Nebby back then.” with that said by Jun, Lillie nodded and did the dance for the Normal Z-crystal. Then crossed the bridge even though some murkrows blocked it.

“Good job, Lillie. Way to go !” yelled Jun from half way onto the bridge as Lillie was at the other side. “I swear these bridges are killers though.” said Jun and kept walking without looking around just staring at Lillie.

“Can you believe it, Jun ? I made it ! I crossed the bridged.” said Lillie. As soon as Jun approached. Lillie looked up in Jun's eyes. “Trial cleared.” said Lillie.

“Congrats. Great job, Lillie.” said Jun and they high-fived. “Even your bro would be proud.” said Jun with a grin. Lillie lost some of her cheer.

“Aside of that. It was awesome that I cleared my trial, don't you think, Jun ?” asked Lillie.

“Yeah, of course, Lillie. I'm your best friend. You know what I think.” smiled Jun.

“Do your pokemon need rest ?” asked Lillie.

“They wouldn't pass that deal.” giggled Jun. With that Lillie healed Jun's pokemon really fast.

Suddenly a person was blocking the bridge. It was a blond, young woman with pink face paint and hair paint.

“Great composition. I'd call the painting of you...um...the Visitor of Poni. I'm a captain, my name is Mina...I sort of am a captain since I have no trial.” she paused for a bit taking in the wild beauty of the Poni Canyon. “Isn't this place simply spectacular ? When you see this place then you are sure why Ilima made his trial like that. It was a pleasure meeting you, here take this. It's a Fairium-Z.” said the woman. She paused and started talking again “...maybe I could make a trial of painting pictures or picking flowers or something.” she trailed off. “Alola stranger.” she said looking back at Jun. Jun waved back.

“My name ain't stranger. What a nice person though. I got a Fairium-Z now. That's epic.” said Jun and fist-pumped. “I'm sure Aquadragon will be happy to have it since he knows moonblast.” said Jun and kept walking in the Vast Poni Canyon.

Eventually she reached a trial door and then Lillie arrived running panting.

“Phew, I'm not good at running. We must be close to the altar by now. Is your team in good shape ? Do you need any healing ?” asked Lillie worried.

“They'd appreciate some healing, I'm sure. All these of what I like to call extreme training can be exhausting. Thanks a lot Lillie.” grinned Jun. “I'm forever grateful.” she continued.

“You're welcome.” after a while after healing ever pokemon in the team, aside of Happy, who doesn't battle. She handed the pokeballs back to Jun.

“Thanks. Come on, let's move it's getting late. I don't want to lose my night sleep too.” said Jun getting tired as sunset was close.

“Sure, but never forget. When a trainer's pokemon are full of energy they can travel anywhere they in the world they want.” said Lillie excited.

“I appreciate your excitement, Lillie. You energize me to continue you. You rock.” said Jun and they continued down the seemingly trial site.

As soon as Lillie entered the trial site, she noticed an ancient Alolan slab saying some rules for entering.

“Jun, you have to go alone. It's a trial site. I will go another way to the Altar. Sorry for this but rules are rules. I can't go against the tapus.” said Lillie and left.

“These tapus start getting on my nerves at times.” sighed Jun, but she wanted to finish the island challenge and take part in the upcoming Alolan Championship so she as the saying said, she grinned and bore it. Thus entering the trial site ready for her to face anything.

Suddenly as she was walking deeper in the tunnel, a small Jangmo-o attacked her but Aquadragon's moonblast defeated it easily. She kept walking. A Hakamo-o was next to attack, easily defeated by Aquadragon too. Eventually Jun reached the pedestal and tried to grab the floating Z-crystal in it. Just then a huge Kommo-o appeared.

“Is that thing on steroids ? Damn !” said Jun frightened. Plus a smaller pokemon was assisting the taller Kommo-o, it was a hard battle, but Aquadragon made it.

“We need you to learn Dazzling gleam, Aquadragon, don't you think ?” Jun asked Aquadragon, who nodded in agreement hurt. Jun got a hyper potion and healed him really quick. “There you go. I love you too much. All of you. No matter what. You got that stupid totem pokemon served. My poor little Aquadragon. Do you feel better now ?” asked Jun. The Primarina named Aquadragon clapped his arms/fins together in happiness once it felt happier and healtier. “Here's a pokebean. You're great. Don't you ever forget that.” said Jun. Happy watching the battle and her affection let a happy cry. “Here's a pokebean for ya too, Happy.” said Jun and gave a pokebean to her crobat. “We shall have a picnic tomorrow once, I'm done with all this. I promise.” she nodded Happy clapped her wings and Aquadragon his arms/fins. Then they exited once Jun got the Dragonium Z out of the pedestal and placed it in her white sporty bag.

As soon as Jun, Aquadragon and Happy exited the tunnel they were faced with a long set of stairs that led to the altar.

“I deserve some sleep !” she yelled. The echo was loud. “What did I do to deserve that, dear Arceus ?” she whispered in tiredness. She called Aquadragon to his pokeball and paged her Tauros to help her climb up the stairs while on top of it.

Eventually she was at the altar.

“You did it, Jun. You excelled in the 7 trials of Alola. Does your team need any healing ? After that we will sound the flutes to call upon Solgaleo.” said Lillie.

“I healed my team, since I wasn't seeing you around, thanks though. And yeah, but will it work ? It's night now. Also...thanks for the compliment about the trials...some where easy some where tough, but they were fun, it's just that sometimes I like nagging, but in the end the experience is rewarding. Also I feel tired.” said Jun happy, but tired.

“I feel the strong power of the sun.” said Lillie. “Nebby, I will send you back. I will make my mother find the good in her, like how she used to be.” said Lillie with hope.

“I wish you only the best, Lillie. Let's do this...but will it happen during night ?” asked Jun.

“No, we better till the sun rises.” said Lillie.

“Time for me and my pokemon to have that picnic I promised them.” said Jun joyfully. She called Superstar the Tsareena, Happy the Crobat, Aquadragon the Primarina, Samurai the Talonflame, Geisha the Oricorio and Martin the Alolan Persian and they all had pokebeans, then they camped there and slept.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day the Alolan sun shone above Jun's and Lillie's sleeping bodies. With no shade to hide them from the blinding bright sun at the Poni Canyon, Jun could do no other way but to wake up, same for Happy and Lillie.

As soon as Jun was taking her time stretching her body and rubbing her eyes. Same for Martin and Superstar, her Alolan Persian and Tsareena respectively, that she didn't feel like putting in their pokeballs.

“Feel like getting in your pokeball guys ?” asked Jun. Both nodded no as they felt happy being with their trainer. “You guys are so sweet.” said Jun and got a pet bowl from her bag and a simple bottle. Half of the water went in the bowl for Martin to drink and the other half was sprinkled onto Superstar, since she looked a bit dry. Soon they both looked vivid. Then she called them back to their pokeballs.

“Jun.” called Lillie from the other side holding the flute. “It's time to play the flutes.” she said.

“Sure.” said Jun and dug through her pocket to get her sun flute. They soon started playing their flutes, both moon and sun flute and then the ground shook. The surrounding waters glowed and soon a bubble of energy formed creating powerful winds taking Lillie's bag and thus Nebby away from her and turning him into Solgaleo.

“Wow.” called Jun in awe. Lillie was in a loss of words.

Lillie and Jun rushed to him and he roared to them.

“Nebby...you are fine. Thank goodness. I got so worried. If I knew that the flutes would evolve you into the legendary pokemon, I'd do it earlier.” she grinned with relief. Solgaleo roared again in happiness recognizing his former owner. “I read so many books, none of them said or even hinted that you, Nebby, would turn into a legendary pokemon. Nebby...please, I need to see my mother. Can you do something about it ?” asked Lillie worried.

“Of course he can. Look at how powerful he is.” said Jun admiring Solgaleo in his glory.

In front of Solgaleo's galaxy-like forehead a third eye formed, creating a fiery path leading to an Ultra-Wormhole that it just created.

“That's one crazy ride.” thought Jun inside of her.

Eventually they were in a dark territory full of fluorescent crystals. The air was heavy making the atmosphere tough for most creatures lungs.

“How strange ! I expected the place where the ultra beasts lived to be scary, but look at all these crystals. It's beautiful in here...however, the air...it's hard breathing in here. Don't you think ?” Lillie asked Jun, who nodded her agreement.

“Do you think ultra beasts are pokemon ?” asked Lillie again.

“I doubt that one.” said Jun confidently.

“Let's go.” said Lillie and the two of them moved forwards.

Solgaleo roared.

“Nebby, are you telling us you are going to stay here ?” asked Lillie.

“Seems like it.” replied Jun understanding the pokemon.

“Thank you for bringing us here, Nebby. We have to take care for the rest.” said Lillie.

“I'm scared of this place, Lillie. What if any of the ultra beasts pops up ? These things are scary.” said Jun scared and shuddered.

“It will be ok. I trust in you, Jun.” said Lillie with a grin.

“You do, but I don't.” sighed Jun. With that Lillie led the way in the thick darkness.

“If I was poor Guzma, I'd drive nuts in here. This place sucks.” whispered Jun in the lowest voice she could make so that Lillie wouldn't hear.

Eventually they saw Guzma sitting on a brunch of a rock tree/formation. It was obvious that the loneliness, the company of ultra beasts and Lusamine had eventually gotten to him...badly.

“I'm the Team Skull boss, and I've never been scared of nothing or nobody. Heck, I live my life making people scared of ME ! So listen to what big bad Guzma has to say...Y'all are stupid!” with that Guzma climbed down as Jun tried to laugh only for her lungs to hurt and start coughing.

“How in the world did you even get to this place ? I've got no idea how you did it, but here you are. It's all dark here...I've got no clue what's going on, but there's beasts everywhere...I tried to catch one of those things...but it possessed me! And that's when it happened! My body, my mind...They started running wild, and I couldn't do anything about it! It was like I became somebody else, and I finally felt what fear feels like! It was terrifying! I may be the Team Skull boss, and I've never been scared of nothing or nobody, but...that lady...she's on another level! She's way far far gone! She lost her mind over these Ultra Beasts. There's no talking to her, no reasoning with her...She's just gone...” finished Guzma. Jun stayed still in shock.

“I will change her. All I need is this one chance.” said Lillie. Her mind was made up. With that she ran away.

Eventually Jun followed Lillie slowly and in fear of these frillish like creatures, but she noticed, Lusamine chilling with one of them, talking casually to Lillie till it became an argument. Jun said nothing it was a heated conversation between a daughter that had enough and mother that had enough loose screws.

“Oh boy this is bad.” thought Jun. Till Lusamine pointed at Jun.

“Ever since you met this girl Jun...and learned to defy your own mother! Jun! You hateful little trainer! How dare you intrude upon this world that was meant for Nihilego and me? And with Nihilego's power, I will show you how wrong you were to come here!” finished Lusamine. With that she got a beast ball and called a nihilego with which she fused. Jun's and Lillie's eyes goggled in shock and surprise.

“She turned into a black jellicent.” said Jun in terror.

“Indeed.” whispered Lillie in sorrow.

And therefore a pokemon battle begun, which Jun won with a lot of difficulty.

“Oh Arceus, that wasn't easy !” she sighed.

Just then the jellicent Lusamine had turned into was started shaking and Lillie called upon Solgaleo for help, which shot a ray towards the strange jellicent/human hybrid. Lusamine fainted and Lillie approached her and they shared a few family moments that of course Jun didn't interrupt, but Guzma did.

“What now?! What's going on?! And just when things were getting good!” he said as Lusamine was lying fainted on the dark ground.

“Look at all these nihilegos.” said Lillie scared that they'd attack.

Just then they teleported outside of the Ultra Space. Where they found Hapu.

“I got worried so I came here and I find the legendary pokemon and a whole in the sky. I'm so relieved to see you all well.” she said with a grin.

“Hapu, is my mother well too ?” asked Lillie worried.

“Hey dude, won't you hold up the lady. Be a gentleman. She's just very weakened.” said Hapu and patted Lillie's shoulder to calm her down. “We should take her to a hospital immediately.” said Hapu with authority.

“Who me ?” asked Guzma and then went ahead to carry Lusamine.

“Well, if you guys need us anything else we will be bellow.” said Hapu and she with Guzma and Lusamine left.

Just then Solgaleo roared.

“What is it Nebby ? You want to keep traveling with me and Jun ? Indeed we travelled a lot around Alola. Saw a lot of different people, been through a lot, but sadly I can't give you the battles you wish to see.” said Lillie and petted Solgaleo. “Jun, will you face Nebby...I mean Solgaleo in a battle and give him a home in a ball like he deserves. I know a trainer like you can give him the travels he needs.” said Lillie.

“Of course Lillie, but won't you miss, Nebby ?” asked Jun worried as a friend.

“No, I want Solgaleo's wish of seeing the world to come true. I know he wants to see the world with you.” said Lillie and thus a battle between Solgaleo and Jun commenced.

After a short battle and a master ball. Solgaleo was finally caught.

“Nebby...I mean Solgaleo, you are in safe hands now. Jun will be your mother from now on...will raise you like one too. I don't regret freeing you from Aether that day, Nebby. Go have exciting battles with Jun, give your best out there, I know Jun can give this to you in opposition to me. Take good care of my Nebby. I will go take care of my mother. Alola Nebby and Jun. Nebby don't forget to take good care of Jun too.” said Lillie and turned to see Jun who was grinning. With that Lillie left. Jun got Solgaleo out of his masterball and turned to see the starlit, night sky. She caressed Solgaleo and reassured him that she'll be taking excellent care of him. With that she put him back in the masterball and headed to the stairs of the Altar of the Sunne where Nanu was waiting.

“Damn, climbing all these stairs is a real pain for my old bones. At least the show was worth it. The Prof told me to come here and inform you on the one last thing you have to do...the final trial where you battle the Kahunas in a row. However, things are different now. Now there's an actual elite four in Alola, thanks to Kukui. I ain't complaining. So...want me to take you with me to Mount Lanakila with me for the final trial...I mean...the elite four ?” asked Nanu.

“I'm here for that and to be honest I was really waiting, but I have to train my pokemon first. Sorry Nanu. I'll get them to lvl 75 at the least than what they are. Don't think I didn't look up the line-up of the elite four. I know exactly the types of pokemon, I'll be using. Thanks.” replied Jun with a kind smile.

She left the Altar of the Sunne and approached the beach of Poni Island where she captured a Lapras that knew Perish Song. It might turned out useful. She also brought Fullbuster her maxed out absol from Kalos, which according to Nanu, that she called, she couldn't use due being lvl 100. After they all reached 75, Dexxie reminded her to go to Mount Lanakila to challenge the elite four. To which Jun replied with pleasure.


	24. Chapter 24

Eventually Jun was at the footing of Mount Lanakila, also known as Tapu Village. The workers were no longer there which meant that Elite four facilities were completed. She climbed up. With Happy, Martin, Superstar, Geisha, Samurai and Solgaleo.

“I'm ready for this.” thought Jun, who looked at Happy and repeated that.

As she approached the elevator of the mountain. It started coming down on its own. Jun thought it was creepy till she noticed through the snowfall that it was Gladion coming down.

“I've been waiting for you. To thank you. For what you did for Lillie. For our mother. I appreciate it. Maybe more than you know. And the only thing I can offer you in thanks is a great battle. So I'm going to show my full power...My real full power this time ! With the Z-Ring that old man gave me!” said Gladion with passion. He was sure he had this battle.

“I'm honestly curious to see your team anew.” said Jun and got her Happy to battle. It would be an all out battle. Just as Gladion wished when they first met.

Gladion got out his Crobat too. Jun knowing that Crobat would get x1 flying damage, decided to go with flying type attacks.

“Happy use Air Slash.” ordered Jun.

“Dodge it, Crobat.” Gladion ordered his own Crobat. Jun grunted.

“Air Cutter, now.” asked Jun. Happy flew higher where Gladion's Crobat was flying and attacked it. It was quite injured, but it wasn't close to fainting.

“Use Acrobatics, Crobat.” asked Gladion and Happy got slightly injured since it was overleveled.

“Happy, use Air Slash one more time.” asked Jun. This time it aimed spot-on and Gladion's Crobat fainted.

“Come back, Crobat. Let's show them, Silvally.” said Gladion.

And soon the evolved version of Type:Null appeared.

“Damn, that's awesome. I was looking forwards Type: Full. How'd ya call it ?” asked Jun curiously.

“Silvally...silver ally.” smirked Gladion proudly, with his hand covering half of his face in his trademark pose. Jun smiled happily admiring Silvally.

“Badass.” she said. Silvally posed proudly before his trainer.

“Ok, then. Time for battle. Enough words. Silvally use crunch.” with that Happy was left with few energy, so Jun put her in her ultraball and called forth her Baile style oricorio. “Hurricane, now, Geisha.” with that Silvally which was sporting the Grass Memory went down in almost one shot.

“Does he have sturdy ?” asked Jun seeing Silvally bearing its teeth and standing up to battle.

“No, but he has the spirit of battle and honor. Come on, Silvally, use Crush Claw.” that damaged Geisha a bit and Jun found the chance to use a revive on Happy. Seeing that Geisha could take another Crush Claw she also used a hyper potion on Happy and then continued to battle with Geisha. However, Geisha being a smart pokemon managed to dodge some attacks on her own.

“That's it. Time for Hurricane. Again. I'm about to finish this battle.” said Jun. Geisha turned back and nodded to Jun.

“Yes, Geisha. Let's wrap this up.” said Jun putting her hands on her waist bossily although looking at Geisha with care, like she was her child. Geisha let a battle cry and flapped her wings to unleash another Hurricane on the Silvally that fainted.

“It's ok Silvally, rest. Come on, Lucario.” said Gladion.

“I own a Lucario. It was a gift. It's back in Kalos.” said Jun with a sweet smile. “By the way, what type is your Silvally and got defeated by flying type attacks that easily ? Bug ?” asked Jun.

“No, grass. I was hoping, you'd bring your Primarina.” said Gladion. There Jun felt guilty. She loved Silvally, but losing was not an option.

“Alright, Geisha. Air Slash.” said Jun. With that Geisha slashed through the air towards Lucario, which reacted by grabbing Geisha and using Aura Sphere, which damaged Geisha a little less than Jun believed. Since flying type get half damage from fight type moves.

“Fly upwards, Geisha and use Air Cutter.” said Jun. Geisha did so, which weakened Gladion's Lucario.

“Lucario, use Metal Claw.” Gladion ordered his Lucario, but Geisha being a Baile oricorio, namely a fire and flying type oricorio, that attack had little effect. However, the attack rose Lucario's attack stat.

“Geisha, use Hurricane.” ordered Jun but Geisha missed it was a strong attack that sometimes was too strong to be controlable.

“That's the perfect time to use Metal Claw again. Let's go Lucario.” said Gladion and thus getting Geisha close to fainting.

“Geisha, Hurricane please.” but she missed again and with a final Metal Claw and the attack stat rose from before Geisha fainted.

“You were great out there, Geisha. I'm proud of you. Let's go Samurai.” said Jun and got her Talonflame out, which also let a battle cry. Jun whenever Geisha was getting defeated she'd get Talonflame a.k.a Samurai out to defend her honor.

“Flamethrower now.” she ordered pointing her finger forwards.

“Dodge it, Lucario.” with that order from Gladion, Lucario, tried to dodge it, but Samurai the Talonflame got his target making the Lucario faint.

“Don't worry, Lucario. Come out, Weavile.” said Gladion. And out of the pokeball came a weavile. “Weavile, use night slash.” ordered Gladion, which worn out Samurai's energy by half, it was a critical hit, Gladion knew well enough his tactic. However, Samurai kept flying proudly like the Talonflame he was.

“Flamethrower, again.” ordered Jun and with that Weavile fainted, being x2 weaker to fire and Jun knowing it very well.

“Sorry Gladion.” said Jun worried and got Samurai in his ultraball as Gladion put Weavile in his pokeball.

“Hmph. There's nothing more to say.” he said grasping the fact that he lost. He paused for an uneventful moment.

Then he grinned. “You've got good pokemon. I know what kind of Trainer you are now. And what kind of journey you've been through.” with that he walked further away leaving Jun behind. “Lillie wanted me to tell you something. She's looking after our mother at the foundation. She wanted me to tell you...that you're the best Pokemon Trainer in the world, Michael. She gave me this. For you.” with that Gladion gave her a max elixir and he continued this time looking in Jun's eyes. “Hau's working hard to get stronger, too. Hmph...If you two are going to get even stronger, then I guess I can't let down my guard yet. I know we aren't friends. But we aren't enemies anymore either. Keep winning. Maybe I'll see you again if you do.” with that Gladion left. And Jun was super happy that they were on mediocre terms with Gladion.

“I always knew he was a cool guy.” thought Jun and got on the elevator to go up. The elevator stopped and she with her pokemon in their pokeballs continued on foot. Where they found the ice Z-crystal. After a while they were lost and Jun started sneezing.

“Samurai, come on out.” she called and got her Talonflame out of the pokeball. Then she asked Samurai to fly along side her to keep her warm from distance with his ability Flame Body.

Eventually they made it out of the tunnels of the mountain where the snowfall continued, but she found yet another elevator and went up to a pokecenter, which was all alone on as she believed somewhere close to the top of the mountain, but not close enough, as she couldn't see the Mount Lanakila summit yet. She soon entered the pokecenter.

“Am I far from the top ?” asked Jun.

“You are at the top, if you are looking to challenge the elite four. You should rest and prepare here, we sell full restores, max potions, full heals. Everything the future champion may need.” said the nurse and pointed at the pokemart in the corner. Jun thanked her and left her team rest along with Samurai and bought some full restores, full heals, max potions, hyper potions and revives.

“I'm nearly out of money. Oh dear Arceus.” sighed Jun.

“It's ok. Go fishing and you will get back all that money, with gained fame from defeating the elite four.” after thinking for a while the nurse started fangirling. “I can't believe you'll be our first champion. Can I have your autograph ?” she said cheerfully.

“Hey, haha, I'm not the champion yet.” laughed Jun. “May I get examined too ? I got a cold. May I also rest for the night as well ?” asked Jun. Nurse Joy nodded happily at Jun. Who got examined given a cough syrup and sent to sleep for tomorrow's battles with elite four. Jun asked her how they had cough syrup, but the nurse responded that many trainers that were climbing up mountain Lanakila were sometimes catching colds or getting ill by other similar illnesses caused by the cold of the area so they were prepared, especially now that the Elite Four was established.

Tomorrow would be a new victorious day for Jun after she'd be well-rested, both she and her pokemon.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day Jun left the pokecenter along with the cough syrup the nurse gave her and a borrowed cardigan that she had to sign if she was defeating the elite four. As soon as she exited she noticed Hau.

“Hey, Jun, hold up !” he shouted. Jun stopped.

“Hey, Jun, how are ya ? I went ahead and finished all my trials...then I trained with Ilima to come challenge the elite four as soon as Gladion told me that you came here to do that. I never moved faster before. It was like...wow. Anyways, now that I'm here you are gonna battle through me to go to the elite four first. I'm gonna be the champion.” said Hau happily and proudly. Jun without wanting it, she sneezed.

“C'mon Jun, pay some attention when I'm talking to you.” complained Hau disappointed.

“I'm ill Hau. Yeah, battle before Elite Four, ok. Let's go.” said Jun.

Hau sent out his Raichu, Jun sent out Superstar her tsareena.

Hau hastily used psychic on her damaging her not much, but not few either. Superstar followed Jun's orders and attacked back with a trop kick and since she was overleveled and seeing her trainer being ill and constantly blowing her nose on a tissue, felt pity for her and aimed for a critical. She looked back and got a thumbs-up.

“Good job, Superstar. Let's go.” called Jun.

Hau's alolan Raichu used Focus Blast and Hau in Jun's mind probably hoped to lower Superstar's special defense, but that didn't seem to happen. Jun ordered Superstar for another Trop Kick that finished off Hau's alolan Raichu. Next was leafeon and Jun shifted to Samurai that K.O'd her with a flamethrower that was super effective on the male leafeon.

“Good job, team !” said Jun and blew her nose once more.

Hau's next pokemon was a Komala. That attacked with a powerful wood hammer that weakened Samurai more than what Jun would like. She got back Superstar that used high jump kick and K.O'd komala since fighting types moves are super effective on normal type pokemon and then treated Samurai as he got out his Incineroar.

“Superstar, we are doomed.” whispered Jun. However Hau used darkest lariat for showoff.

Jun called back Superstar and got out Samurai who was fully healed with a max potion. Samurai used acrobatics on the Incineroar, but then Hau used Inferno overdrive, the fire Z-move on Samurai, who withstood it with few energy. It was visible since he was obviously worn out.

Jun used a max potion and then used Brave Bird knocking out Incineroar.

“I guess true power can't lose or win.” he said Jun smiled and got Samurai and Superstar out since they helped her win the battle.

“Good job, guys here are some pokebeans.” she said and offered some rainbow beans to her pokemon, who cheered.

“I really wanted my pokemon and I to taste victory, but now we will beat Champion Jun and that will taste better, good luck, also, here you are.” said Hau and handed Jun 3 Max revives.

“Thanks Hau, my pokemon might need that.” said Jun.

“You seriously love your pokemon and they love you back, this battle showed that evidently. I'm really happy that you moved to Alola, Jun.” said Hau with a grin.

Jun sneezed and smiled. “Thank you, Hau. You are as sweet as the malasadas you eat. Arceus bless you.” said Jun and watched him leave with the same grin.

She went back to the pokecenter which wasn't far and healed her pokemon and then headed back to her pokemon buying some more revives and full restores.

Then she got up to the summit where she met with Kukui.

“Hey there cousin, now you have Solgaleo by your side, the legendary pokemon for who's sake we built the facilities on top of our highest mountain, so it be the closest to the sun. After defeating all the trials and grand trials I hope you better be ready, which honestly reminds me of my past in the Indigo Plateau, where my own team gave its all for me through their moves. Enough of that, get ready because you won't be able to get out once you take on the Elite Four.” said Kukui to Jun, who sneezed.

“I know that. I know how the elite four works, I took up the elite four of Kalos as well. I'm ready professor.” said Jun and sneezed again.

She continued up and entered where in the center of the 4 flat with one another corridors was Kukui. “Four trainers, four battles, in all of the world there is a similar facility with 4 trainers ready to battle it out, you either win or give up. I expect some cool moves from you cousin and don't forget; Solgaleo can sense when his owner is tense. Good luck.” said Kukui.

“Thanks,...I don't really believe in luck, it's a technique thing but anyways.” trailed off Jun and walked through the first door.

There Hala was waiting.

“Old Hala is here to make you holler!” said Hala. Jun smirked and nodded. Hala's first pokemon was a Hariyama.

Jun got out Geisha, her fire oricorio. Hariyama started with a fake out. Geisha flinched. Hariyama continued with a Knock off. Jun used a max potion. And Hariyama used Knock off off twice on Geisha. Jun grunted and used Hurricane on Hariyama then used another max potion on Geisha after Hariyama had fainted. Next, Hala used Primeape, which used Pursuit, Jun asked Geisha to use Hurricane again and Primeape was holding on very few energy. Primeape used punishment but Geisha managed to make it. Jun grinned. Hala used full restore. Jun used Hurricane and it was critical making Hala's Primeape faint. Afterwards, Hala used Bewear. Jun asked Geisha to use Air Slash Bewear used Hammer Arm, but Geisha dodged and used Hurricane again making Bewear faint. Next Hala used Crabominable, which he ordered to use his Z-move making Geisha faint. Jun used Happy which used Air slash. Crabominable used Ice hammer, which Happy dodged and used Cross Poison against it, thankfully it was critical. Hala used full restore since his Crabominable was standing with very few energy. Happy could attack twice due to that, thus using Cross Poison twice. Making Crabominable faint. Finally, Hala used Poliwrath and Jun asked Happy to use Acid Downpour, the poison Z-move. Finishing off Poliwrath. After the battle was over Hala congratulated Jun, who continued to the next chamber, but before she treated both Happy and Geisha, who were thankful.

As soon as Jun saw that the next challenger was Olivia, she put Superstar, her Tsareena and first in her team and went ahead to face Olivia.

“Welcome to the rock chamber!” said Olivia in a cocky way.

Her first pokemon was Relicanth, Superstar used Trop Kick and Relicanth OHKO'd. Olivia grunted and next used, Lycanroc, which immediately used it's Z-move, Superstar withstood it and used Trop Kick which OHKO'd Lycanroc too. Carbink was next it used Moonblast, Superstar made it and retaliated with another Trop Kick, which OHKO'd it.

“Way to go, Superstar !” cheered Jun and sneezed. Superstar looked backed with smiling eyes.

Next was Probopass, Superstar attacked with Trop Kick, but due to Sturdy, Olivia used full restore. Jun used High Jump Kick, but Sturdy kicked in again. Olivia used yet another full restore and Probopass used Flash Cannon dealing few damage. Jun used a final High Jump Kick, Sturdy again and Probopass used Power Gem few damage to Superstar again. Jun was bubbling with anger. Olivia didn't use a full restore. So a final Trop Kick and Probopass fainted. Next Olivia called her Alolan Golem. Jun thought that Olivia used enough full restores, so she went ahead for a Trop Kick, sturdy and full restore and used Rock Blast. Jun asked Superstar to use Trop Kick again. Sturdy and full restore, a Trop Kick and a final Rock Blast and then Trop Kick again and Olivia's Alolan Golem fainted.

“Jun, I see within your eyes the first time we battled in Akala. This is one more great memory, but you don't need to dwell on memories. You can become the greatest of Alola if you believe in yourself.” said Olivia. Jun grinned, sneezed, waved and left.

Then Jun moved towards the next chamber where she was informed that was Acerola. Where she got that information ? From one of the workers of course. He had seen her around without her dear Mimikyu, which seemed odd to Jun. Who had Martin and Geisha with her Revelation Dance ready to go.

As soon as she entered, Acerola welcomed her.

“Oh hi there, it's me Acerola bringing a bit of a royal touch to the Elite Four of Alola.” she said with her typical smile. She jumped and swirled around.

Her first pokemon was Sableye, Jun started with Martin, her alolan Persian, and attacked with Night Slash. The female Sableye remained with a few health. Then the Sableye attacked with Shadow Claw, but it didn't affect Martin much. Martin attacked with a Bite and the Sableye fainted. Acerola next used Froslass, which instantly attacked with Ice Shard, which always goes first. It didn't harm Martin much, but he in return attacked with Night Slash, which OHKO'd the opposing Froslass. Acerola then used Dhelmise.

“Kudos, Acerola. Looks very spooky, matching the theme.” said Jun.

Martin was still out, she ordered him to attack with a Night Slash yet again and it was another OHKO. Inwardly Jun was wondering if Martin's ability; Technician was helping Night Slash, or it was only for Bite or Pay Day.

Next pokemon from Acerola's side was, Palossand, which hastily used her ghost type Z-move; Never-ending nightmare.

“Damn it !” swore Jun through grit teeth. Martin fainted. Jun then chose Geisha to finish the job. “Let's go, Geisha.”, who used Revelation Dance. Palossand was out with one hit.

Next was Drifblim, which attacked first with Ominous wind. Geisha though attacked with another Revelation Dance, which made the Drifblim pass out the moment it was hit. Acerola was impressed, but so was Jun. If Dexxie wasn't telling her that Revelation Dance, a normal-type move was working that well on ghost-types, she'd never believe it. As soon as she walked out of the chamber. She thanked Dexxie and walked to the last chamber, in which she had no idea who it was, she only knew it was a flying type trainer. She soon enter after healing and reviving the pokemon that needed each.

As soon as Jun walked in the next chamber she noticed it was green and a strange, white-haired woman standing in the other end, who seem to notice Jun as soon as she climbed up the few stairs that led to the field that seemingly from the sound of Jun's steps it was probably made of glass.

“Here you are at last, let's see who the winds favor today ! And don't forget, the name's Kahili.” she said. Jun frowned in confusion she had no idea, who that woman was, but she'd do her best.

Her first pokemon was a Skarmory. One of Jun's favorite. She always wished she had one. Jun got out Geisha.

Since Geisha was almost burnt out of using Hurricane repeatedly, she decided to change to Air Slash, but the Skarmory had the ability Sturdy, Kahili though instantly used full restore. Another Air Slash and another full restore, that happened again, but the final Air Slash made Skarmory faint in the second hit since, Kahili didn't use full restore. Next was Mandibuzz. Jun used Air Slash, but it didn't seem bothered at all.

“Damn, how powerful is that thing ?” said Jun through grit teeth. Kahili was enjoying herself. “I ain't gonna give up.” said Jun and used Hurricane. The Mandibuzz seemed weakened and used Bone Rush 5 times. Geisha was weakened. Jun used max potion. Then the Mandibuzz used Brave Bird, but it got recoil, then it was the moment Geisha needed, she used Hurricane and the Mandibuzz fainted. Jun wiped the sweat off her forehead. Next was a Toucannon Jun used Air Slash and it was quite weakened. Kahili used Beak Blast weakening Geisha once again. A second Air Slash and the Toucannon was done for, as Kahili was getting out her next pokemon, Jun healed Geisha. Next was a Baile oricorio.

“Baile-oricorio versus Baile-oricorio. I like the sound of that.” said Jun and waited for Kahili's move.

And thus an Air Slash was unleashed upon Geisha, who in return used Revelation Dance, making the opposing Oricorio faint.

Her final pokemon was a Crobat. Jun chose Happy as well. She always wanted to show Happy how great she was and this was her time to shine. Jun attacked with Air Slash cutting his energy in half. His flying was tired. He attacked back with Swift, which never misses. Jun used Air Slash again and the opposing Crobat fainted.

“Good job, Happy. I just love you so much. You are the best Crobat ever.” she said and they high-fived palm against wing. Happy made a joyful cry.

Kahili seemed annoyed, but she congratulated Jun. “You really are a breath of fresh air.” she said ,with that Jun left and headed back to where Kukui was, the center of the platform, which now was glowing with several colors and shapes like a multi-colored lava lamp, but Kukui wasn't there.

As soon as she stepped on the multi-colored platform she was teleported at a flight of stairs, which she climbed. There was a throne, which she sat in, tiredly. Soon a challenger appeared.

Suddenly Kukui appeared, climbing up the very same flight of long stairs.

“Yeah, cousin, now you are the Alolan Elite Four Champion. Wouldn't be nice if it was that simple ? Nah. You have to battle one more person to gain that title.” said Kukui. Jun rose an eyebrow at first, but then she smirked. “Of course that trainer is me !” he said taking of his visor. Jun was agape, but soon she stood up to battle him.

He started with Lycanroc, Jun chose Superstar and Lycanroc used Stone Edge, which wasn't that effective against Superstar, the Tsareena. Superstar, used High Jump Kick and it OHKO'd Kukui's Lycanroc. Jun grinned. Next was Decidueye, which used Bloom Doom, the grass Z-move, that didn't harm Superstar that much. Jun recalled Superstar and used Samurai and his Brave Bird, which OHKO'd Decidueye, but also caused him some recoil. She called him back and waited for Kukui's next pokemon, which was a Snorlax. Jun was in question, what beats a Snorlax. Then she recalled Superstar's High Jump Kick and she called her back out. Superstar attacked, but Snorlax wasn't taken out yet. It was quite damaged though. Snorlax attacked with Body Slam, which paralyzed Superstar. Jun used a full heal and Snorlax used High Horsepower and then Heavy Slam. Superstar wasn't very weakened so since the paralysis was gone, she was free to try another High Jump Kick and Snorlax fainted. Jun used a Max Potion and kept Superstar out, who smiled at her. Next, Kukui sent out a Magnezone, which Superstar had the advantage against. Jun smirked. As soon as it was sent out, she asked her Tsareena to use Trop Kick, but Magnezone had the ability Sturdy. Kukui used a full restore, so Superstar used Leaf Storm. Magnezone was again very weakened because of Sturdy though it hanged on and didn't faint. Jun asked her to use High Jump Kick and it fainted. Jun was feeling the thrill she was feeling back in the Elite Four of Kalos, but she was also sweating. Next Kukui used an Alolan Ninetails. Jun used Happy, her Crobat, which used her poison Z-move, Acid Pourdown, which OHKO'd the Alolan Ninetails. Kukui finally got out his last pokemon; a Braviary. Jun got out her Samurai and used Flamethrower on the male Braviary, but it attacked back with low energy a Crush Claw. Jun used another Flamethrower and defeated Braviary and Professor Kukui.

“Phew that gave me quite the vibes.” said Jun with joy. Kukui and Jun met in the middle of the glass field.

“Amazing ! You are the first ever Champion of Alola, right here in Mount Lanakila, where dreams come true. I told you, it's in the fire of the battle when the trainer and their pokemon choose together the right move. I'm proud of you. Thanks to all your pokemon team.” said finally Kukui.

Jun was glad and the rest of the Elite Four joined the top flour and they all said some congratulating words.

“Alright, Jun, there will be a party for this in Iki Town Jun. Let's get an U-Turn and head to Melemele Island. I'll let Lillie know too.” said Kukui.

“Please do. I miss her.” said Jun happily.

As soon as they arrived back in Melemele, Jun noticed all the Kahunas aside from Nanu, all the Trial Captains, Kahili, and Kukui with Burnet.

Hala took Jun from the hand and lead her to the wooden platform where the battles for the the Tapu Koko celebrations take place.

“Here she is ! The first champion of the Alolan Pokemon League !” cheered Hala. Jun grinned. “Let's celebrate. It's time we do.” he continued. Fires were lit, Alolan dancers were dancing alongside Kiawe, and then the Kahunas and Trial Captains sat in a horizontal line and performed their Z-move dances. Eventually Nanu arrived. Jun smirked at him. He grinned and waved, then left. Acerola nudged Jun to watch the fireworks and they all did. The festival lasted until night and so did the fireworks and dances. Jun turned on her holocaster and showed everything to her mum through it. Then Lillie approached Jun.

“I'm so happy you are the champion. I'm also glad we traveled together, we were one another's companion. By the way, Kahuna Hala told me the bridge to the Ruins of Conflict was fixed. Would you like us to go see Tapu Koko ?” asked Lillie.

“Um...what about the festival ?” asked Jun.

“Come on. This is Tapu Koko, you don't want to miss him.” said Lillie with a grin. Jun shrugged and followed Lillie up Mahalo trail.

As soon as they both reached the Plank Bridge Lillie stopped at the beginning.

“Thinking back now, it was really Solgaleo, no, Nebby, who brought us together. He was the only thing in my mind.” she said and crossed the bridge. Jun followed with a smile.

Lillie stopped before the entrance of the Ruins of Conflict.

“The Ruins of Conflict. Do you think Tapu Koko helped us because he is connected to the legendary pokemon of the Alola ? Solgaleo ?” asked Lillie curiously.

Then they both entered.

“This reminds me of the time Hapu became Kahuna.” Lillie paused. “Do you think my heart is pounding in my chest because Tapu Koko is here ?” Lillie asked Jun and then fully turned to Jun.

“Please show your appreciation to Tapu Koko by battling him like only the Champion of Alola only can.” said Lillie and called upon Tapu Koko.

Tapu Koko appeared in the darkness and called upon Solgaleo saying. “Good Solgaleo.”

Jun seeing that, called out Solgaleo. Level 75 thanks to the training Jun gave him. Jun asked Solgaleo to attack with Sunsteel strike. Tapu Koko attacked with Nature's Madness and in return Solgaleo attacked with Zen Headbutt. Tapu Koko was weakened. After several ultra balls Tapu Koko was in one and was caught.

Solgaleo talked to Jun. “Good job, trainer.”

“Thank you, Solgaleo.” she said happily and hugged him.

“I love both you and Xerneas...” Jun paused and remembered what she wanted to say. “Oh ! Sorry for not calling you in the Elite Four challenge.” she said embarrassed.

“It's ok, Jun.” he said with a roar. Jun caressed his sun mane. After Tapu Koko was caught, Jun turned to Lillie. Lillie was shocked as she was able to listen to Nebby talk.

“Legendary pokemon talk you know. Xerneas talked to me too.” said Jun happily. “They have higher IQ than typical pokemon.” Jun explained to Lillie. Lillie nodded happily and caressed Nebby/Solgaleo. Soon a Z-crystal fell on the floor. Lillie caught it in her hands and handed it to Jun.

“It's Tapunium-Z. It can only be applied to the Island Guardians. Professor Kukui has been studying them.” she smiled and continued. “I will attempt for higher goals by your side, Jun. Now let's get back, before they notice our absence.” she said and they both left.

As soon as they returned to the festival, Lillie told Jun that since they were having battle royals they probably hadn't noticed them. Jun watched them as the Masked Royal appeared, who in Jun's mind was probably Professor Kukui. Afterwards the dancers continued and Jun talked to her mum through the Holocaster. Till she hung up to talk to Lillie, who wanted to talk to her. Meanwhile the trashbin next to them was brimming with carbonated lemonades drank by Jun.

“Hey Jun, everyone looks so happy in today's festival. I hope everyone keeps being just as happy always.” she paused and continued. “I think eve my mother she could be happy, if only she could see this. She's getting better by the way, she tried to get here tonight, but I stopped her. She's not ready to face people yet. I also tried to tell her that she did wrong, calmly, so she takes it easy. I also found out what I have to do next.” she said and paused taken away by the fireworks. That one exploded very close to them. Lillie didn't finish, but Jun approached the lined up Trial captains and Kahunas.

“Welcome Alola's first ever champion.” said Kukui. “Everyone's fired up, yeah.”

“I'll train with Ilima and then, I'll challenge my gramps. I'll become just as strong as him.” said Hau.

“Jun, I mean Champion. Please show us your team.” said Kukui joyfully. Jun with a smile did so.

They celebrated some more. Jun drunk some more carbonated lemonades and then went to sleep at the nearby motel letting her pokemon rest in their pokeballs.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning Jun woke up and Hau knocked on the door of her motel room. Jun had woken up. She was sleepy and had a headache.

“Jun !” shouted Hau joyfully.

Jun pinched the bridge of her nose in pain.

“What's wrong, Hau ?” asked Jun curiously, but still in pain.

“It's horrible. Very horrible. Follow me. You need to hurry. If you don't, the ship will leave.” he said.

“Alright. Let me wear my clothes.” said Jun, who was in her pyjamas. She noticed Hau exiting, she took care of herself, and then dressed up, then she joined him after getting a painkiller.

“Alright, let's go.” she said more cheerfully than before.

She followed Hau to the marina of Melemele Island where Lillie wasd greeting professor Kukui as she was just saying she was heading to Kanto.

“Lillie, don't go. You didn't even tell us !” said Hau exasperated.

“Lillie...” said Jun sad to see her leave. “We are best friends. Don't leave.” she said with sadness.

“It's decided. I have to go to Kanto for my mother to get well after the shock in the Ultra Space, but also to become a better Trainer. It's always sad to leave Alola and all my friends behind. However, going to Kanto...is an exciting thought. My goal there is to become a real trainer and meet all kinds of pokemon. I'll travel all around Kanto just like how the two of us used to travel. Don't worry about me, the smiles of all of you will protect me. Thank you everyone.” finished Lillie. Jun ended up crying. Hau seemed saddened too. “Someday we will meet back here in Alola.” she said with a smile to ease their pain.

“But there are things I wanted to say to you that I never got to say. Just sit and wait, I'll send you a really long letter with all the things I wanted to tell you.” said Hau. It was evident they would both miss her.

“Aww Hau, I'll be looking forwards to your letter. Also here;...” she said and gave something to Hau. “And this Jun is one of my most treasured items. It's a doll I had that was keeping me company when I was lonely in stormy nights.” said Lillie and gave Jun a poke doll having the shape of a clefairy. Jun hugged it lovingly.

“We will miss you, Lillie.” said Jun and took a tissue to wipe her tears.

“This is goodbye...both of you. See you.” she waved and got in the boat. Both Jun and Hau waved at her vividly but sorrowfully.

“I'm gonna miss her, Hau.” said Jun and Hau nodded.

“Me too.” he replied.

The three of them, Kukui, Jun and Hau waved behind her as the ship was leaving.

The three of them left to their homes/motel.

Hau passed by Jun's motel later that evening.

“Hey Jun, I battled against my grandpa and he gave me these.” he said and handed Jun the Z-crystal for an Incineroar and a Z-crystal for a Decidueye.

“Thanks.”

“Do you think Lillie went far ? How far is Kanto ?” asked Hau.

“It's quite far as much as I know.” said Jun with raising her eyebrows.

“Wow, so both Lillie and my dad are far. One day I'll go there and become the best, even better than my gramps.” said Hau joyfully.

“Is your dad at Kanto, Hau ?” asked Jun curiously.

“Yeah, he didn't want everyone to say, he's the son of the strongest Kahuna. Anyways, let's meet up at Battle Tree at the depths of Poni Island. I might even challenge for your place as a Champion.” said Hau and left. Jun also exited her motel.

A mysterious man, dressed as a golfer approached her and gave her a card writing to meet a man in the motel at Akala island.

“Oh Arceus !” she sighed, but she thought she was strong enough to challenge anyone. Especially with Solgaleo by her side. Solgaleo felt her feelings and reacted through the master ball.

She flew to Akala thanks to the Charizard she paged.

“So you actually came...”said the female in the room. Then Jun noticed a male in the room too, but unlike the female, who was dressed in black, he was dressed in brown.

“You must be Jun, right ?” he asked and continued. “Forgive me for my top disguise earlier. It was me, but I don't expect you to notice. I'm thankful you accepted my invitation here in my room. My name is Looker, I'm a member of the International Police.” he said.

“Oh, I remember you from back in Kalos.” said Jun. He had rang a bell in her mind.

“Good memory. Way to go, Jun.” said Looker with a smile. He continued. “This woman here is my boss.” he said about his companion.

“Well met, champion of Alola.” she said carefully, almost afraid. “My name is Anabel. Forgive our rude way of approaching you and getting you here.” she added. “I am the head of a secret division inside the International Police. We are the UB Task Force.” she finished.

“Forgive me for asking, but have you encountered UB Symbiont ?” asked Looker. Jun rose her eyebrow. Similarly to Guzma during his time in the Ultra Space.

“Huh ? The what ?” she asked in a clueless manner.

“Yes, UB-01, most widely known as Nihilego. The International Police has given the Ultra Beasts code names, as Symbiont, here.” said the woman. “You might recognize it by its fusion with Lusamine.” said the woman again.

“Yeah, how do you guys know all that ?” Jun asked the woman.

“We have our ways. Now tell us have you faced that beast before ?” asked Looker.

“Yeah, twice I believe. It's scary.” replied Jun shivering.

The two of them explained some stuff about the U.Bs and told her why they would like them to be caught safe. Jun didn't understand much since it was evening and she was sleepy, but she agreed to help.

“Ok, one more thing remains. I will test your skills to see if you can handle the brutality of these creatures.” said the boss of Looker.

There was a short battle that Jun won easily. The boss of Looker congratulated her and accepted her in the group.

“Well, Jun, glad to be working with you again in my team. Now, go to Aether Foundation, where you will find our assistant, Ms. Wicke, she will give you some items you will need.” said Looker. Jun nodded and thanked them both.

She paged Charizard and headed to Aether Foundation.

Jun arrived and took the elevator to the labs where she noticed Ms.Wicke.

“Welcome back, Jun. Miss Lillie asked me of a last favor. She wanted me to let you know why she and her mother left to Kanto. Well, since Madam Lusamine fused with it, neurotoxins entered her brain and only a specialist in Kanto, who also fused with a pokemon, named Bill knew how to treat her.” she explained.

“Really ? I thought they were from Kanto and they were returning home.” Jun elaborated her train of thought.

“No, no. That's not it. Anyways. Here are two big malasadas and follow me to the labs to explain you tell you something in private.” said Ms.Wicke.

“Alright.” replied Jun with a nod.

Soon they were at the labs where Ms.Wicke gave her 10 beast balls.

“So this special pokeballs are made in secrecy, plus they are expensive to make so please use them wisely, don't show them to anyone aside Ms. Anabel and Mr.Looker. They were made particularly for Ultra Beasts. Now go back to Akala, Ms.Anabel may have some new info.”

“Thank you, Ms.Wicke.” replied Jun with a smile and back to Akala.

As soon as she arrived to Akala; Looker got in there motel room in a hurry and told her that he spotted a Nihilego, which Anabel to capture. Jun would head out in the morning to do so at Wela Volcano Park and Diglett's Cave.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning dawned upon Alola and Jun got to Diglett's Tunnel to get the Nihilego Looker was looking for. As soon as that happened, Looker called Anabel to congratulate Jun, even though Jun saw her task as no big deal other than getting over her phobia, which wouldn't get over that easily.

Anabel soon arrived. “Great job, Jun. I sent the news and results to the HQ and Ms.Wicke. Congratulations are in order.” she said in a serious voice.

“Congratulations from me too. Jun. I knew I could count on you. Know to go for a feast. Don't worry about the details, I'll go ask if they don't do delivery.” said Looker and left.

“Well, Alola is full of restaurants, Ms.Anabel. Alola has great cuisine.” Jun said cheerfully.

“Now we need to move onto the next mission. Oh! By the way, I talked about the details with the HQ and they say it's ok if you keep the UB as your own. If they had it, it'd live a miserable life as a test subject. So you two try to have fun. It's yours now.” said Anabel with a happiness on her face.

“Oh no ! I don't want it. It's scary and has that strong aura. Yikes ! I guess I have to keep it after all.” murmured Jun.

“Come on, don't be like that. It's just a pokemon from another dimension if you look at it like that.” said Anabel in a friendly way.

Just then Mr.Looker burst in through the door scared speaking Kalosian.

“C'est une catastrophe !” he said.

“Où ?” asked Jun in Kalosian as well.

“Mr. Looker, what's wrong ? In Unovan if you don't mind.” said Ms.Anabel.

“I'm really sorry. Just an old habit of mine. There's a new UB sighting. This time it's on Melemele Island. We will have to postpone our feast !” he said while shaking.

“I'm scared.” said Jun also scared.

“Let's go to Melemele Island then.” said Anabel. “I trust in you, Jun. I will prepare a base there as soon as we arrive.” she added.

With that they all headed to Melemele island.

Jun headed to the motel on route 2. As soon as she arrived she noticed Anabel.

“Welcome Jun. You came sooner than expected. Mr.Looker is out doing fieldwork. He is to bring us a witness of the UB. He claims he saw it, but that's all I'm allowed to tell you. It's quite exceptional how energetic Mr.Looker is and how he accepted to serve under my command despite all his dedication to his job. Extraordinary man indeed !” said Anabel about Looker.

“Agreed.” said Jun with a nod.

Soon enough Looker arrived with the witness, who was no other than Nanu himself.

“Well, I was expecting...Hala...since he's the Melemele Kahuna...” said Jun and then remained speechless with a dropped jaw.

“Shocked ? Well, hope you don't mind if I come in.” he said with his trademark smirk.

“You are the witness ? Unbelievable !” said Anabel.

“How you doing ? All good ?” said Nanu.

“Mr. Nanu. Why are you here ?” asked Anabel surprised.

“I'm the witness of the monster. You want to know more about it, right ?” said Nanu simply.

“Are you really our witness ?” asked Anabel still in shock.

“Well, I forgot about the Kahuna meeting and here I am, Jun.” said Nanu.

“You know Jun ?” asked Anabel again.

“Yeah.” he replied simply.

“Do you have any info on the UB we are looking for ?” asked Anabel.

“All I know is rumors, lady.” retorted Nanu with a hand under his chin.

“So then, Mr.Nanu, could you tell us what you know ?” asked Anabel not losing a bit of her seriousness.

“Sure. I think you guys call it Absorption or something like that. It's in Melemele meadow.” said Nanu pulling a creepy face.

“Oh my Arceus ! It's terrorizing the poor oricorios !” said Jun feeling doomed.

“Yeah, well, brace yourself 'cause they are two of them. Good luck with that.” he said. Jun felt the worst she ever felt.

“Oh dear Arceus ! Now what ?” she asked panicked.

“Calm down, Jun. There are more important things here.” said Anabel and looked at Nanu. Scanning him from head to toes. “How do you know our codenames ?” asked Anabel.

“Ain't gonna tell you that. Big story. As I said; good luck with that. Damn it, I don't like repeating myself.” with that he left.

“Well, it's true that Mr.Nanu used to be my superior in the International Police when I freshly joined. It never crossed my mind I'd meet him under such circumstances. But that's a precious piece of information, there are now multiple U.Bs we must act fast...” as Anabel was talking, Looker burst through the door.

“I got a hot tip that here are two UB Absorption here that have quite the strength and muscles. They are in Melemele Meadow.” he reported.

“So it appears that the information we just got is correct.” murmured Anabel.

“Understood. Mr.Looker, Jun...We must act at once. I will protect the populated areas. Jun, you go to where the sighting was reported. Mr. Looker you stay here and be our backup in case we need it.” said Anabel.

“Well, it's still daytime. Off I go...I never thought I'd be that eager.” murmured Jun and left to the Melemele Meadow.

As soon as Jun arrived she battled and caught the two U.Bs. Then she returned.

In the motel was Looker.

“You've done it ?” he said with a grin.

“Yeah. Ugh. I'll never get over my phobia.” murmured Jun.

“Let me call Ms.Anabel.” said Looker and after a while Ms.Anabel arrived.

“Good job once again, Jun. I sent the data to the HQ as usual, plus sent a copy to Ms.Wicke. Now all the secrets of the UB Absorption otherwise known as Buzzwole will be revealed.” she said with a smile only for a minute later to groan in pain.

“What's the matter, chief ?” asked Looker.

“I'm fine. It's just that we have so many duties this time, Mr. Looker.” she sighed.

Looker was speechless.

“I'm fine really. Don't stare at me like that.” said Anabel irked.

“O...of course, Ms. Anabel.” said Looker obviously intimidated.

“Let's go out for a break, shall we ? You both must be tired.” suggested Ms. Anabel.

“We are all exhausted. One thing can take away the exhaustion...a feast ! We will have a feast to celebrate our victorious mission. Also I heard of a restaurant around here; the Battle Buffet. ” said Mr. Looker.

“How do you know of the local restaurants, Mr.Looker ?” asked Anabel curious once again.

“Just chance...yeah...nothing suspicious here.” said Looker while shaking. “Well, I'll go book a reservation.” he said and left.

As per usual though, they didn't eat this time either as Looker burst through the door shouting disaster in a language that Jun couldn't understand.

“What's wrong, Mr. Looker ? Why the rush ?” asked Anabel almost getting used to that habit of his.

“Another UB sighting Ms.Anabel.” he spoke panting.

“Take it easy. I'm sure Jun can take care of it.” said Anabel and helped Looker to an armchair. Looker sat down and started speaking with a calmer tone.

“There was a sighting on Akala. We sadly need to delay our feast and leave to Akala once again.” he said saddened.

“I'm fine with traveling. As soon as the sun sets though, I'm off to bed.” said Jun in a demanding, serious voice.

“It's a serious issue, Jun. The lives of pokemon and citizens of the islands are in the danger.” said Anabel to convince her.

“I'm scared though.” said Jun with goggled eyes.

“Anyhow, we better hurry in that case.” said Anabel and urged Looker to get up, then she continued. “Jun we are counting on you. We will return to the motel at route 8 on Akala island. You are our only hope.” said Anabel. With that they all exited. Looker went ahead to pay the motel as Jun was waiting for the Charizard she just paged. As soon as it arrived she left towards Akala. Meanwhile Anabel and Looker had left on a Salamence.

As soon as she landed on Akala she walked from the nearby Pokecenter to the motel and noticed Looker with Mina, the fairy trial captain, who remained silent at first.

“Hello Jun. Chief is out to protect the perimeter, however we have all the intel, just as we should.” he said with a serious face, but Jun knew he was happy.

Mina decided then to speak. “Hello.” she said and waved. Jun waved back.

“This young lady is our informer this time, Jun. She's a trustful person.” he said proudly.

“I was sent here since I have plenty of free time...I'm not one to put people through trials or anything. Violence isn't very artistic.” she said while swinging from side to side like a father's clock.

“Who were you sent here from ?” asked Looker curiously.

“It's a secret.” said Mina still swinging. “I had one more request before I come here.” said Mina carelessly.

“Which is ?” asked Looker.

“To battle Jun...as a way to measure her strength.” said Mina with her eyes half-open as if she was in a dream-like state. “Hope you don't mind, Jun, do you ?” asked Mina. Jun shrugged and the battle started. After a while it ended with Jun victorious.

“Good battle, Mina.” said Jun to Mina with a smile. She had also used Solgaleo to win. It was 5vs5 pokemon.

“Whoa, you are quite powerful. A power not to mess with. I shouldn't worry after all.” said Mina and was ready to leave.

“Well, you see we hire only the best trainers for our work, my fair lady.” said Looker.

“True, laters.” said Mina and left.

“She's pretty peculiar, wouldn't you say, Jun ?” asked Looker. Jun nodded in agreement. Looker continued. “Now we should get to work. I'll be back up here in the motel, like the last time, even though I don't like that. As for the reports don't worry, Ms.Wicke finished them in time thanks to the data you gave us.”

“I don't do much other than catching those Ultra Beasts...alien creature things....whatever.” chuckled Jun.

“It's still a lot to us.” said Looker and patted her shoulder.

“Ok, well see you later. I should catch these suckers before nightfall.” said Jun, waved and left to Lush Jungle.

As soon as she arrived she prayed to Arceus that these Giratina spawns better not be hurting the poor pokemon in the rich, Alolan, rainforest...or they'd deal with her wrath. She easily managed to catch the two of them and then headed back to Looker.

“Amazing. All that in one day ? Let me call Ms.Anabel.” said Looker as soon as he saw Jun stepping in the operations room.

“I know right ? Thank you, Mr.Looker.” said Jun and sat at a sofa waiting for Ms.Anabel, who arrived shortly.

“Alright, I just sent the data from the U.Bs you just caught to Ms.Wicke and the HQ. Thank you for all your work, Jun, but you might need to work more. This one was UB Lightning also known as Xurkitree.” after saying that Anabel nearly fainted, but Looker held her.

“Are you alright, ma'am ?” asked Looker.

“I'm fine, just a vertigo. It won't happen again. Don't worry about me.” said Anabel.

“Insist you must visit a doctor. You usually are as strong as a machamp.” said Looker.

“It's nothing honestly. Sorry for getting you worried. I'm really fine.” said Anabel and pinched her nose in pain. “However, there's this that troubles me. Xurkitree was really hostile as soon as it spotted me. As if I was its prey or enemy...” she paused for a while and continued. “Actually that didn't only happen with Xurkitree, but with all the U.Bs.” concluded Anabel.

“It's just your imagination, Chief.” said Looker.

“Do you believe they are innocent mr.Looker ? These creatures are horrible, they hate us. They are alien.” said Jun aggressively. “They might even want to conquer us...yes, they might seek global domination.” said Jun with goggled eyes.

“Are you ok Jun or do you have temperature ?” asked Looker.

“Nothing never mind. I just hate them.” murmured Jun.

Suddenly Nanu walked in.

“I saw light and I walked in. I got information on another UB...oh...” he paused as soon as he saw Looker. “It's you 100kr.”

“It's...It's the boss.” gasped Looker.

“What info is it, Mr.Nanu ? Is it real ?” asked Anabel.

“Yes it is. I'm a Kahuna. If these creatures don't go away from my island the Island Guardians won't be happy. So...UB Blade is out at Ula Ula. Come get it.” said Nanu.

“Thank you for the information Mr. Nanu.” said both Anabel.

“See you around.” said Looker.

“Ok, Jun we need to capture the UB at Ula Ula island we will move there immediately. This can't wait. You will find us at the motel at route 13.” said Looker serious holding his chin with his hand while in thought.

With that Jun left as Anabel and Looker also left.

One more time Jun arrived on spot as ordered.

“Thank you for arriving, Jun.” said Anabel.

“Yeah, we've been waiting for you.” said Looker.

“So, what's up ?” asked Jun.

“As always we have all the information we need from mr.Nanu. He didn't mind giving us all the info we needed.” said Anabel plainly.

“Well Jun, this UB's codename is Blade. It's said that not only one was seen and it can cut through anything, so be careful.” Looker filled her in.

“Ugh...” grunted Anabel.

“You should rest this one out, chief.” said Looker worried.

“We can't afford any delays, mr.Looker. I can't rest this one out. By the way as usual, mr.Looker will be our backup, Jun will go out to fight the UB and I will isolate the inhabited areas.”

“Are you sure you are fine, chief ?” asked Looker still worried.

“I'm just fine. I got this. I still got you two to watch my back.” said Anabel. Jun felt proud because of that. “Well, I'm off. Jun, I wish you a victorious battle.” with that Anabel left.

“Please, take care of yourself, chief.” trailed off Looker.

With that Jun was about to leave. The atmosphere was already pretty heavy.

“Oh by the way, there are four U.Bs and they are in Malie Garden in case I have forgot to tell you.” said Looker while Jun was at the door. Then Jun left heading to the Malie Garden.

As soon as she caught it she went back to the motel where Looker congratulated her. Soon they called chief, a.k.a Anabel and she arrived shortly.

“Nice. I finished sending the data from this species of UB to the HQ and Ms.Wicke. We know now everything about Kartana. There are also new orders from the HQ; there's one more UB you need to take care of...” was saying Anabel.

“I'm starving. Just as much as a Snorlax.” said Looker and his stomach made a noise.

“I guess it's because we keep delaying our feast, right, Mr.Looker ?” asked Anabel.

“True.” agreed Looker.

“Ok, I will go find a restaurant. You guys stay here.” said Anabel.

“Thank you, chief.” said Looker with a smile.

“I'm hungry myself so I need something to eat myself.” said Anabel and continued. “Please wait here.” said Anabel and left.

Looker stared into Jun's ice blue eyes. “Ms.Anabel feels unwell to hide that she appears jolly.” Looker paused and continued after a deep breath. “You know there's something that worries me that I need to tell you. It happened 10 years ago. I arrived to Alola as a three man team to protect the people from the U.Bs. No one knew where they were coming from. All that was known about the U.Bs was that they were some dangerous creatures. We tried to catch a UB, but we failed and one of the members in the team screwed up...” just then Nanu appeared, but Jun also had a question.

“10 years ago ? Weren't you in Sinnoh ? My elder cousin Bel knew you back then. And a year ago you were in Kalos, right ?” asked Jun.

“True, but International Police agents move places a lot, Jun.” explained Looker. “Welcome, Nanu.” said Looker.

“It was this moron that felt sorry for that monstrosity. It was enough to get the third member of our team killed by the UB.” said Nanu displeased. His annoyance was obvious.

“We all make mistakes, Nanu. Besides she was supposedly the bait. The international police knew it.” said Looker and continued on a different note. “The U.Bs look for these that passed through the Ultra Holes persistently. The Ultra Hole probably changes their aura, like the aura of the U.Bs, I guess something that the Ultra Beasts can smell I guess. They can track the people who passed through the Ultra Holes through smell. One more thing, these creatures are not here by choice, but when they smell people, who passed through the Ultra Holes they think they smell Ultra Holes that will lead them home, falsely.” Looker took a deep breath, put a hand under his chin and stared at Nanu's eyes.

“She was really bait, wasn't she ? Right, Nanu ?” asked Looker. “A Faller. That's the codename the International Police gives them. People who appear from an Ultra Hole. They are bathed in plenty of aura from the Ultra Holes that radiates from them. That woman had come from an Ultra Hole. She was from a different world. Our chief back then, put her in our team to help get the UB to us.” finished Looker with a sigh.

“History is repeating itself. There's a Faller in your team, Looker. Don't you ? I'm talking about Jun. She passed through an Ultra Hole.” said Nanu.

“Thats right. Jun passed through an Ultra Hole. Jun has been exposed indeed. She's a Faller.” said Looker.

“How do you guys know that ?” asked Jun with a dropped jaw.

Nanu smirked.

“We are the International Police, Jun.” explained Looker.

That moment Anabel entered.

“Apologies, Jun. We will continue this conversation some other time.” said Looker.

“I'm back.” said Anabel plainly. “Sorry, I couldn't book us a table. That place is very popular.” sighed Anabel.

“Hey miss.” said Nanu to Anabel.

“Oh, Mr.Nanu I didn't notice you.” said Anabel.

“One more monstrosity appeared. Poni island this time. Let's meet at the only restaurant in Poni Island when you get there, I'll tell you more. It's a really hard UB to catch. You better prepare yourselves.” finished Nanu.

“Oh dear ! Thank you very much, Mr. Nanu.” said Anabel shocked. Looker was also shocked.

“Mr. Looker are you alright ?” asked Anabel.

“Yeah, I'm great, I'm fine. No problem.” said Looker taking deep breaths.

“Let's meet on that one restaurant on Poni Island. We both are counting on you, Jun.” said Looker. With that they both left and headed to Poni Island.

Soon they all arrived in Poni Island through different means, actually pokemon.

“Here you are, Jun.” said Looker as soon as Jun arrived. Jun smiled.

“Chief has been sent to protect the pokemon of the area from the UB.” explained Looker to Jun. Looker sighed. “I actually sent chief to the wrong area. She seemed terribly worn out.” he finished.

“So, we have our Faller right here.” asked Nanu looking forwards to knowing more of the plan. “The other one is Anabel. I doubt she knows it though.” he said putting his hands on his waist in tiredness.

“Me and Nanu found Anabel on the shores of Poni Island. She could tell us only four things; she was Anabel, she was from Hoenn, she had protected some tower there and she was a powerful trainer.” finished Looker.

“She was put under strict monitoring from the International Police. Only because she emitted a great amount of Ultra Hole aura.” explained Nanu.

“She was wandering lost for quite some time in the Ultra Holes.” said Looker. Jun shuddered. Looker continued. “Then she joined the International Police and her rank surpassed me.” Jun interrupted him.

“That sucks for ya, mr. Looker.” she said with a saddened look.

“The International Police is terrible, man. International Police using the same plan for decades; setting up a Faller even though that failed before.” said Nanu disappointed.

“Nanu. It's our duty.” shrugged Looker. Nanu sighed.

“I don't care if it's your duty. You are endangering Anabel. She's worn out and what if a UB finds her ?” asked Nanu passive-aggressively.

“I guess that's dangerous.” said Looker scratching his head.

“How much will ms.Anabel hold on out there ?” asked Nanu. Looker shrugged with that Nanu turned to Jun.

“How about a battle ?” asked Nanu with his typical serious face.

“Why's that ?” asked Jun.

“To prepare yourself for that beast.” he said narrowing his eyes.

“Fine.” with that the two of them battled it out and Jun won with some effort. “You are still a challenge, Nanu.” smirked Jun.

“Thanks. You'll be fine out there, by the way. Don't let me down. I count on you.” smirked Nanu and left.

“We won't 000.” said Looker something between a sigh and a murmur.

“So Jun, let's get down to work. Our final, UB's codename is Glutton. Nanu said it's deep within the heart of the Resolution Cave.” said Looker with that he handed Jun 10 beast balls as always.

“Thanks mr.Looker.” said Jun.

“Meanwhile, I'll send my report to the HQ and Ms.Wicke.” he said. With that Jun left.

It was a long way exploring the Resolution Cave and battling all the trainers in the cost her time, so the sun had set. However, the cave was dark on its own. Eventually Jun reached the center where the frightening beast appeared.

“Holy Arceus !” she exclaimed. She battled it with all the courage she could muster and she captured it. She returned back tired from all the UB-capturing in one day. She desperately wanted to rest and drink a dozen of carbonated lemonades.

As soon as Jun reported back to Looker that she captured the UB he congratulated her per usual and phoned Anabel, who arrived almost immediately.

“We sent the information about the new UB you captured to HQ and Ms.Wicke. Thanks a lot for your hard work. Now we know all there is to be known about Guzzlord...” said Anabel. Instantly Jun thought of Guzma. Somehow she was missing him. Guzz-lord, Guz-ma.....that was her train of thought.

“Otherwise known as Glutton.” said Anabel. Jun glared at her for ruining her thought process.

“We've done it, chief.” said Looker happily.

“We have successfully captured all the U.Bs. Thank you very, very much for all the hard work on all these difficult missions, Jun.” said Anabel with a plain almost smiling face. “And you too, Mr.Looker.” she finished.

“All I did was support you as back up for the two of you. Chief and you Jun.” said Looker with a smile himself. “Now it's time for a real feast, a grand feast !” said Looker with a grin. Jun grinned herself.

“Not yet, Mr.Looker. We have to head back to Aether Foundation and tell Ms.Wicke that we contained all the Ultra Beasts.” said Anabel.

“Haven't we done that ?” asked Jun, but no one payed attention.

“We also have to thank her for the beast balls.” added Looker.

“So, are you coming with us to Aether Foundation, Jun ?” asked Anabel.

“Sure, I guess.” shrugged Jun with a smile.

In the Foundation, Wicke and Anabel were waiting for Jun.

“You are finally here.” said Ms.Wicke.

“Thank you for coming, Jun.” Anabel thanked Jun.

“I thank you too, for capturing the U.Bs I hope you give them a good home.” said Ms.Wicke. At that Jun cringed. Ms.Wicke continued. “On behalf of the entire foundation, I'd like to offer you the most faithful thanks.” she said. Jun nodded. Ms.Wicke continued again. “Now all the U.Bs have been captured successfully.” she smiled.

“We should be thanking you instead...for all the support.” smiled Anabel. “We wouldn't have done it without the Beast balls.” said Anabel still smiling.

“I'm just happy they were put to good use.” smiled Ms.Wicke. “I really don't know how to thank the three of you. By the way...where is Mr. Looker ?” asked Ms.Wicke. That moment Mr.Looker burst in through the open door.

“What is it this time, Mr.Looker ?” asked Anabel. Jun had gasped.

“It's a disaster !” he exclaimed.

“I believe you, Mr.Looker.” said Anabel worried and continued. “What delayed you that much ?” she asked.

“Well...er...I was at Melemele island to get malasadas for all of you then I looked up in the sky and there it was ! Something black and mysterious was flying through the beautiful, blue, Alolan sky.” said Looker shocked. “It was black and yet it was shining somehow! It was like it was refracting light ! It probably is a UB ! No, I'm 100% sure it was a UB.” said Looker.

“Improbable. HQ hasn't given us a word on more U.Bs” said Anabel.

“Don't worry. I highly doubt it was a UB.” said Ms.Wicke. “We have a lot of scientists working along with the International Police and they confirmed that all the U.Bs have been captured.” Ms.Wicke tried to reassure them, but Jun got scared. “We are safe. Please worry not.” she finished.

“Maybe I was blinded by the shining, Alolan sun.” sighed Looker.

“Maybe you are just tired.” said Ms.Wicke.

“Oh, Mr.Looker, our paid leave has been approved by the way. So you will have your break.” said Anabel.

“That's fantastic. Finally some vacation.” said Looker excited.

“We are free from HQ till we get new orders. I hope we get to finally relax. Personally I will go sightseeing.” said Anabel joyfully.

“I think I will try all the delicious Alolan delicacies.” said Looker with a grin.

“Oh !talking about this. I need to meet someone.” said Anabel that got Looker's curiosity up.

“Date ?” he asked.

“No, we owe a meal to Mr.Nanu for all his help.” said Anabel.

“Yeah...I guess so.” agreed Looker.

“Well, if you all excuse me, I have to go. Thank you for everything. I hope we all we meet in the future sometime again.” said Anabel.

“Yeah, Jun. Thank you as well. I owe you my thanks for keeping the chief safe till the end. My superiors at the HQ told me to give you this. It's your paycheck.” said Looker and gave Jun a check writing 1 million pokedollars.

“If you ever need me, I'll be at the motel in Melemele.” said Looker and left with a smile and a salute.

With that Jun returned to Melemele and booked a room in the motel there to sleep while ordering a couple carbonated lemonades.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning Jun woke up and walked out of the room of the motel and noticed the nearby house. Sometimes she was hearing shouting that was similar to Guzma's she sat on the steps of the stairs of the motel and looked towards the house. Her myopia didn't let her look clearly so she decided to knock on the door. The first thing she saw was Guzma standing with his back to facing the door. On the Team Skull logo on the back of his short-sleeved jacket was a large, red X.

Jun's eyes watered. She inwardly wondered what was happening to her that she felt that way about Guzma. Eventually she tried to talk to him.

“You bratty chick !” said Guzma angered. Jun was taken aback. Guzma continued. “I don't know what you think you're doing here, but I actually needed to talk to you. Get your rear over to the Hau'Oli Beachfront!” said Guzma in his bass voice. Guzma was growing on Jun. She was getting infatuated like with Professor Sycamore, but this time it was different. Guzma was close to her age. However, it was also odd because Guzma used to be her enemy, how did she get infatuated with him while he hated her and she was scared of him a little.

“How is he stuck in mind ?” wondered Jun and looked at Superstar, her tsareena, who shrugged.

Jun walked to Hau'Oli beachfront and she saw Guzma waiting for her.

“So you showed up...Well, Jun, it's time to battle your boy! What did you think I asked you to come here for?! This is to make up for when I had to disband Team Skull!” said Guzma annoyed.

“I'm sorry Guzma. It had to happen.” apologized Jun and hanged her head.

“Just so you know, I'll never change! Wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form—it's your boy Guzma!”

“Wanna see what seduction looks like ?” misheard Jun. If hearts could appear in Jun's eyes it would happen. She shook her head. “Come on Jun, get back to your senses.” said Jun and focused to the battle that she won easily with her 3 half flying types.

“You again? How come I can't crush you?!” he said to Jun. Then he held his head in exasperation “Guzma! What is wrong with you?! This outcome hasn't changed at all either!” he shouted angered on top of his lungs.

That moment Hala appeared.

“Well played, Jun!” he said.

“You came all the way here just to watch me lose, huh ? Must be nice to be a lazy old island kahuna with nothing better to do...” said Guzma still angered.

“What a high opinion of yourself you have. Ha! I just happened to see Jun here, so I thought I would come over.” said Hala with a grin.

“You wanna get beat down, old man?” asked Guzma. Jun bit her lip.

“Guzma ! That's not a way to treat your elders.” she interrupted.

“Jun, shut up !” said Guzma and focused on Hala.

“Oh, Guzma...when will you understand? Only when you respect your opponent's skill will it bring the best in you. You miss the true meaning of battling. The goal is not to beat your opponent down, but for both Trainers to grow stronger!” Hala tried to help him understand the meaning of battling.

“What Hala says is kinda true. It's just that I'm passive-aggressive and all.” said Jun and scratched the back of her head in awkwardness.

“I don't care what you say to me, yo. Beating people down is all I know!” said Guzma with a shrug.

“But the battle I just saw seemed a bit different. While you may say you're only interested in crushing your opponent, I sensed a desire to defeat Jun deep in your heart.” said Hala.

“To be honest...he fought fair and square.” said Jun with a grin.

“What do you guys know ?” asked Guzma annoyed.

“If you continue on this path, you'll never be able to defeat, Jun! Guzma, admit the worthiness of your opponents! Only then can you become even stronger than you already are! Allow yourself to know the people and Pokemon you encounter, and look deeply into your heart.” Hala tried to inspire Guzma.

“You're still trying to front like you're my master, huh? I gave up on you a long time ago.” said Guzma irritated by Hala.

“Jun, allow me to handle this foolish young man.” said Hala to Jun, who got worried they'd get into a fist fight. “I will make a fine Trainer out of him yet, or I'm not an island kahuna! I hope that can be considered penance for the wrongs he and Team Skull have committed.” said Hala with a grin.

“Tch!” said Guzma.

“Oh boy. Guzma is up for a bad time. RIP.” said Jun and hanged her head again.

“Oh ho ho! The two of us will go many places together! And we will meet more people and Pokemon who will enrich our lives.” with that Hala left and Guzma turned his back to Jun and a leaving Hala.

“Master...I ain't never gonna ask you to forgive me, so don't get it twisted—this is no apology! But shut up and take this! I got it for my first ever victory, and it's always been like my lucky charm!” said Guzma and handed Jun a dawn stone. He continued “Who knows what the Alolan winds will bring? Next time we meet, I'm counting on you to test how strong I've gotten.” said Guzma and was about to leave.

“Hey wait, will you give me your cell phone number ?” asked Jun worried.

“Why do you care ?” asked Guzma.

“I have...well, we might have the same hobbies ? I like hip hop and memes. You ?” asked Jun.

“Really now ? I didn't expect that from the Kalosian and Alolan champion plus the person that disbanded my Team.” said Guzma with an amused smirk.

“Ricardo Milos for instance.” said Jun.

“Damn, you are one of us. And what's your favorite hip hop song ?” asked Guzma.

“Well, I like Ridin', Yeah!, Ultimate, Rap God....these are my faves.” said Jun giving him her most cute grin.

“These are garbage. You have to listen to my mixtape.” said Guzma.

“I'm eager to.” she said with a smile.

“Well, ok...come to my house, I'll show you my trophies and give you TM87 Swagger.” said Guzma with a smirk.

“Nice, by the way. I'll call you cause I might leave Melemele” she said to flirt with him.

“Alright, one day. I'm gonna be the new champion. So prepare yourself.” he bragged.

“Yeah, but till then we can be friends.” said Jun and scratched the back of her neck.

“Well, we should go out and get a malasada sometime.” said Guzma in a chill manner.

“Alright. See ya future champion. Good luck with that.” said Jun with a smirk. Then she left towards the Malasada shop where she had a sweet one and a carbonated lemonade to calm her nervousness from the whole encounter. Just then she received a call from Gladion.

“Jun, come to Aether Foundation, I have a surprise for you.” he said with his smug smirk.

Jun got out of the shop and paged the Charizard, soon she was at the Aether Foundation. Ms. Wicke told her that Master Gladion was waiting for her at the Conservation Area at the top of the building.

“So you came...I guess I've got to thank you again for all you've done for my family...Especially for Lillie. I never knew she could smile like that. My mother's desires to reach Nihilego...and what she did in order to achieve that goal...I know she was completely out of control. But that doesn't mean I can't understand it. It was my father who started it. He was the one who first confirmed the existence of Ultra Wormholes and Ultra Beasts. But my father...He disappeared during an experiment. Trying to connect to an Ultra Wormhole. All that was left behind was a weakened Cosmog and his papers about Nihilego...Lusamine's obsession with Ultra Wormholes...and her obsession with Ultra Beasts...I think it was all basically her way of trying to reach him again. That's what I had to believe. To get through it. It's not an apology or anything, but...I hope you'll take this fellow.” finished Gladion.

“Gladion...oh my Arceus. You knew I loved Type:Null all along. I'm so thankful for this gift. I'll take super excellent care of him and I'll name him...Lil'Buddy...yeah. That fits.” said Jun excitedly seeing the pearly red and white pokeball shine under the sunshine coming in through the windows. “Thank you so very, very, very much.” she said and hugged Gladion while with the on hand she was holding her Type:Null's pokeball.

“Hey it's fine. You deserve it. It has no gender by the way. And I'll give you all the memory drives that let its evolution, Silvally, change its type...This is different Type:Null. Not the same one that I ran away with...It was kept in Secret Lab A. Its very existence was a secret. But I think I know you well enough. I think I can trust you to show it to the world. Hmph...Maybe it's time I see bit more of the world myself...and starting with that Pokemon League, I think. I hear that Alola's got a real strong Champion.” said Gladion. They both smiled.

Jun waved at him. “Thanks again Gladion. You're the best.” with that she left and went back at the motel at Melemele and put an ad for a home to buy with that one million dollars she got from the International Police.


	29. Chapter 29

Jun traveled to Poni Meadows through her Charizard and got some Purple Nectar to transform her Geisha, the Baile oricorio into a Sensu oricorio, which she did ASAP.

“How beautiful you are !” said Jun happily. Her oricorio chirped happily as well and danced with her wings opened almost like an actual geisha from Johto.

“I take it you are thanking me. You are so sweet !” said Jun and they started training. That moment Jun received a message from Guzma.

“Hey you, where are you ? I thought we'd go out for a malasada !” said the message Guzma sent her.

“I'll come to Melemele shortly. I was training in Poni with my Oricorio :)” sent back Jun. She called Charizard and soon she was at Melemele route 2, where Guzma was waiting for Jun outside of her motel on a beautifully sunnny, Alolan day.

“Here I am.” said Jun with a smile.

“Here, I got my mixtape.” said Guzma and noticed him holding a boom box.

“Neat. Play it. I can't wait to hear it.” said Jun with a grin. Guzma smirked. The music started and Guzma started breakdancing in the middle of route 2 as Jun was clapping to the beat.

“This mixtape is fire, man and the moves...wow ! Go, go, go.” she was motivating him. Eventually the beat finished and Guzma stopped the breakdance.

“What do you think, Jun ?” asked Guzma with pride about his beat and his moves.

“You performed great. Your moves were so fluid, as if you had no bones. Dayum.” said Jun.

“You're funny.” said Guzma and continued. “Wanna come with me to the malasada shop ?” asked Guzma finally.

“Yeah sure. I'm hungry, but why didn't you let me train my oricorio ? Gladion and you both want to challenge my place as a champion.” said Jun with a serious look in her eyes.

“You met Gladion ?” asked Guzma annoyed.

“Yeah, he gave me Lil' Buddy.” said Jun and showed to Guzma both Geisha, her sensu oricorio and Type:Null.

“He seems more generous than when he was in Team Skull.” said Guzma with a non-believing look in his eyes.

“He's the CEO of Aether now that his mum is at Kanto.” explained Jun.

“I never asked him where he's from. Did he tell you ?” asked Guzma and continued. “He doesn't look native.” he added.

“I doubt he's Kalosian. He doesn't have the accent. Maybe he's Unovan.” added Jun.

With that little talk Jun and Guzma walked to the malasada shop. They took seats and ordered. Guzma had a sour malasada and Jun a sweet one and a carbonated lemonade.

“I always have a carbonated lemonade, no matter what ! Ah ! Refreshing !” she said getting her first ship. Guzma had ordered a tapu cocoa. “Coffee ?” asked Jun.

“You should know. You infiltrated my “base of operations.” Guzma said with a chuckle. “Can't believe I'm friends with you.” he added.

“Oh yeah...tapu cocoa.” she said and giggled.

“So, is Hala telling you to enrich your team ? Did you catch any new pokemon ?” asked Jun with a pure smile.

“Yeah, I got a pikipek that I evolved into a trumbeak.” said Guzma “Thing is...I hate flying types.” he sighed.

“Take it easy, they are nice. A scarmory or any steel type addition with sturdy ability would be a good member for your team, as sturdy is one hell of ability also a fire type would be good.” Jun adviced Guzma.

“What do you know ?” asked Guzma.

“I'm the Champion of Kalos and Alola ?” replied Jun in the form of a question to awaken him.

“Yeah.” he replied and drunk some of his cold cocoa.

“I plan...after training with Hala on taking on Kanto...what do you think ?” asked Guzma.

“Go ahead. I heard it's easy. No fairy types there so stock up on ice pokemon to defeat Lance. Internet is your friend.” said Jun with a wink.

“Thanks for the advice. Any special pokemon you'd tell me to use ?” asked Guzma interested with an intense look.

“Um...well, I don't know the pokemon of Kanto, so I don't know. All I know is that Damian called me and in a month I'll be leaving for Galar...but...I...won't be leaving y....I mean...I won't be leaving Alola. I plan on buying a house on Konikoni city. I really love that place and Olivia is would make a great neighbor. Just imagine her trying my cooking. I also plan on coming to Alola every summer.” said Jun happily.

“Nice, after Plums and Gladion left it's a pity to be left with no friends.” said Guzma. “I have infinite time to train and make mixtapes and prepare my moves.” said Guzma and took another sip off his cold cocoa.

“Hey man, we have an entire month to train together. They we go seperate ways, but I'll be messaging you. You go Kanto and I go Galar.” said Jun. Suddenly she felt butterflies in her stomach. “Em...will you...will you...miss me ?” asked Jun and her face turned red so immediately grabbed her carbonated lemonade and got a sip.

“Yeah, we are friends...but being fucking 25 years old something tells me you want something more. Why are you stuttering and blushing like that ?” asked Guzma.

“Oh...nonsense. It happens to everyone.” said Jun feigning innocence.

“No it does not.” said Guzma.

“Yes, it does.” said Jun.

“No, it does.” insisted Guzma.

“Bof, you win. I do like you...in fact....I feel infatuated with you. Let's be honest.” said Jun with a blush.

“You are a nice chick. Ha !” said Guzma with a smirk.

“Tha....thanks.” she blushed even more. With that Jun noticed that both of them had eaten their malasadas and drunk their drinks.

“Wanna go out and train ?” asked Jun with a pure smile.

“Sure.” said Guzma with a grin.

“So,...” Jun started while they were still sitting in the table. “Are we now in a relationship...like a boyfriend/girlfriend situation ?” asked Jun still blushing.

“Yeah, why ? Don't you want that ?” asked Guzma reading her expression.

“I want to of course. I was worried that you wouldn't recognize me as a girlfriend. It's hard to be the girlfriend of a gangsta boss.” said Jun and just realized what was happening, but she then thought that he was slowly changing.

“Got any good memes today ?” asked Jun as they stood up to pay. Guzma paid his and Jun insisted to pay hers. Then they walked away slowly in the streets of Hau'Oli and eventually they walked into route 2 as the sun was setting. There waited Nanu.

“Guzma. You are under arrest for all the crimes you committed.” said Nanu.

“You can't do this.” intervened Jun.

“If you obstruct me, I will arrest you too, Jun. Please don't take part in this.” said Nanu.

“He ruined an entire city. He occupied the mansion of Sir Trevor Gallagher. However, if you don't want me to take him in...” was saying Nanu.

“Let me call Hala !” said Jun and called at Hala's house. With few words she told him to arrive at the motel in route 2, where she was staying. Eventually he arrived.

There was a knock on the door. Jun opened the door and saw Hala.

“Welcome, Kahuna Hala. Come on in.” said Jun and Hala walked in her room.

“It's my pleasure. Hello Nanu.” said Hala noticing him. He rubbed his thick mustache. “What's the issue ?” he asked.

“Guzma is wanted for several crimes, Hala. I'm tired of capturing the entire gang, but someone has to do the job and this is my job.” said Nanu.

“Look Nanu, Guzma is under my protection. I train him and his pokemon, you can't arrest the trainee of a Kahuna, that's against the law of the Island Protectors.” said Hala. With that Jun handed Hala the ultra ball of Tapu Koko.

“Thank you Jun.” he said and put the ultra ball in his pocket.

“Fine, Hala. I will erase the charges. You are fine to go.” with that Nanu was about to leave. Till he noticed Jun holding Guzma's hand.

“Hey now...what's up with you two ?” he said with a smirk.

“N...n...nothing !” said Jun scared.

“She's my girlfriend.” said Guzma proudly.

“I hope the Island Guardians bless you two.” said Hala and got Tapu Koko out of the ultra ball.

“Thank you, Kahuna Hala.” said Jun with a respectful bow.

“Thanks Hala.” said Guzma. Hala put his hand on their heads.

“I'm a Kahuna too, damn it...” said Nanu with a happy smirk. “ He approached Guzma and patted his shoulder. “As Hala said, let the Island Guardians bless you.” he said with that both of them left and Jun with Guzma got out of the room and enjoyed stargazing the night sky.

“Thank you for everything, Guzma.” said Jun and leaned on his shoulder while drinking one of the many carbonated lemonades in her motel room with a straw.

“It's alright, Jun.” he said.

After a while at 11 o clock they separated their ways.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning Jun started training at Poni Beach, where she caught a lapras. She trained till noon. Then she returned to Hau'Oli and the mall and called Guzma to drink a coffee with her there. He arrived soon there.

“Wassup Jun ?” he asked and sat by the table.

“Hey Guzma. I'm fine, you ?” she said with a grin. “Would you like to take up my team ? They are all in their 80s and my Type:Null is now a dragon type Silvally.” she said happily.

“Damn girl, that's progress. You'll be destruction in my place.” said Guzma and Jun laughed.

“Aww, shucks.” she said and drunk some of her cold latte. “So, did you and Hala caught any new pokemon ?” asked Jun cheerfully.

“Yeah, a Growlithe.” said Guzma with a groan.

“Hey now, fire pokemon are cool. I had a Fennekin that I evolved all the way to Delphox in Kalos. It was great. Now it's in the care of Professor Sycamore.” said Jun plainly and showed him pictures of Fennekin, Braixen and Delphox.

“That's lit.” said Guzma excited. “I guess then, an Arcanine would fit your boy.” said Guzma. Jun and Guzma laughed.

“Talking of lit. Have you ever gotten a starter pokemon ?” asked Jun curiously.

“Yeah, a Rowlet.” he sighed and drunk some more of his espresso.

“Neato.” replied Jun.

“Yours was a Popplio, right ?” asked Guzma and got a sip of his espresso.

“Yep. It's a Primarina now.” smiled Jun.

“Nice.” said Guzma plainly. “It's boring in here. Let's go train.” said Guzma with a smirk.

“Yeah boy. Let's go train.” with that Jun and Guzma drunk of their coffee, but just then Jun's phone rang.

“Hello ?” asked the voice.

“Yeah ? This is Jun.” she replied.

“You are looking for a house in Konikoni city, right ?” asked the voice.

“Yes.” replied Jun.

“I'm Lana. My uncle has a house in Konikoni, opposing to Olivia's house, wouldn you be interested ?” asked Lana.

“Oh Lana, hey, how are you ? Yeah, I'm interested.” replied Jun joyfully.

“Ok, I believe Olivia will be glad to be your neighbor.” said Lana.

“Alright. Shall I come see the house now ?” asked Jun.

“Sure.” replied Lana.

With that Jun an Guzma arrived on Konikoni on Charizard. Soon they met Lana's uncle and they hastily went to the bank to give him the money for the house. The house was furnished and thus Jun just went to Melemele to pay for her days in the motel and leave along with her items as she left Guzma in the apartment. As soon as she arrived back to Konikoni, she took Guzma and the two of them got to a nearby supermarket where they got a carbonated lemonades, cocoa and milk, spaghetti, which is Jun's favorite food and some malasadas and several vegetables and fruits for Jun's cooking.

“Cool house, Jun.” said Guzma as Jun was placing the items in the cupboard and refrigerator.

“Thanks...um...so...say...wanna live here with me since we are together now ?” asked Jun while blushing.

“Sure, it's gonna be hard for Hala to find me though.” said Guzma and laughed.

“Doesn't he have your number ?” asked Jun curiously.

“Sure does.” confirmed Guzma with a grin and looked deep into Jun's eyes. “Well, now we are together, gonna be living together...don't I deserve a kiss ?” asked Guzma with a charming tone.

“You surely do.” with that Jun gave Guzma a peck on the lips.


	31. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the book containing the adventures of Jun in Alola. Stay tuned for a new story focusing on her adventures in Galar. Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it :D.

Jun and Guzma woke up in Jun's house in Konikoni city, Akala island. They separated their ways. Guzma left for route 8 of Akala island to train with Kahuna Hala and Jun left once again for Poni Island. Superstar and Jun trained hard along with Geisha, Samurai, Martin, Solgaleo and Silvally. They were in their 85s close to reaching their 90s.

“Good job, everyone. As for you, Lil'Buddy...Gladion would be proud.” with that they all trained more till they reached their 90s. Jun pushed them harder till they reached their 95s. With that it was finally 4 in the afternoon and she was hungry. She flew to Seafolk village where she had a meal at the restaurant she has visited often. It was giving a heart scale for free with each meal. She put her heart scale in the pocket and called Guzma on the phone once she was done with everything and she was just chilling in the pier of the village.

“So, how was training ?” she asked Guzma over the phone.

“Good. I caught a crabrawler from a berry pile under a palm tree. Eh...I'm not excited about it, but you know how Hala is about fighting type pokemon.” sighed Guzma over the phone.

“Lol, crabrawler. Good luck with that.” said Jun and started laughing.

“Haha, very funny, Jun.” he sighed.

“Ok, nevermind. I'll return to Akala as soon as I can and cook something for my tired boyfriend. Stay calm with that krabby-brawler.” laughed Jun. Guzma sighed again and hung up.

Jun paged Charizard to arrive and soon both Charizard and her were in Konikoni village where Guzma was waiting outside of the house trying to rap.

“Alright. I'm here.” said Jun and unlocked the main door. Then she opened the apartment door and she hastily went to the kitchen to make some spinach quiche lorraine. After the food was done, Guzma sat around the square, walnut table and ate.

“Nice food. Who taught you that ?” asked Guzma fascinated by the delicious food.

“My mum, she also taught me how to ride rhyhorn. Pretty cool, huh ?” replied Jun happily.

“Yeah.” with that Jun grabbed a carbonated lemonade from the refrigerator and stated drinking from a straw as Guzma went to the living room and started rapping again, while writing his rhymes down.

The two of them kept living their lives peacefully as a couple till they both left, Jun sooner...for Galar to take part in the champions cup and for Guzma later after he trained a lot with Hala in Alola and he later left with the team of Alolan pokemon to take on the Elite 4 of Kanto.

THE END of the Alola book.


End file.
